Memorias de uma borboleta
by borboleta
Summary: Hermione Granger irá contar a sua...perversa, maldosa e linda! a história da sua vida que paira ainda...como uma suave borboleta paralisada à espera de ser descongelada para poder voar novamente CAPITULO NOVO M pela violência
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1- Declaração

Se tudo ficasse assim para sempre, provavelmente eu não estaria aqui. Se eu não soubesse que tudo pode ainda mudar, por mais pequena e remota que a esperança seja. Vergo-me aos pés dele, do tempo enigmático que brinca comigo da mesma forma que um gato brinca com um rato antes de o comer. O que ele quer de mim? Oh não sei, existe apenas uma maneira de fazer desaparecer o pequeno e insolente sorriso do tempo, mas essa maneira (que não está para alem das minhas capacidades), exigiria o desperdício de todos os meus sonhos e todas as minhas inúteis e pequenas esperanças.

Espero com a paciência quase esgotada ou com a fraqueza, engraçado como ainda não me consegui decidir. Será fraqueza e cobardia ou esperança e paciência?

Consigo ainda ver e sentir os olhos dele vigiarem-me em todos os lugares, o seu sorriso aquecer-me o corpo todo. O que os olhos dele podiam fazer com o meu corpo era inexplicável. Sou, muito provavelmente quem o conhece melhor e quem sabe o que ele pensa apenas por um olhar dele ou por um gesto. Nunca pensei que pudesse um dia cair na armadilha que foi a nossa amizade. Sim, foi, porque ainda me consigo lembrar quando sentindo-me entre a espada e a parede, lhe disse tudo. Tudo o que sentia, tudo o que estava encravado na garganta desde que ele deixou de ser apenas um amigo.

Flashback:

Pensava aflita como contar-lhe. Nem me passava pela cabeça que poderia não contar, que poderia fazer daquilo um segredo. Não! Eu tinha de contar e iria contar, não era justo esconder dele algo como aquilo. Mas como? Por carta? Pessoalmente? Tinha que falar com ele, não era justo escrever-lhe. Não era justo nem para ele nem para mim, que queria ver nos seus olhos a resposta e muito possivelmente a surpresa que ele não conseguiria esconder de mim.

Andava de um lado para o outro, estava nervosa: admito, nunca estive tanto. Sentia que era um dos momentos mais importantes da minha vida. Levei as mãos à cabeça. Precisava de espantar todos os outros pensamentos maus ou não conseguiria falar. E aquela esperança, aquela estúpida esperança permanecia sem que eu a conseguisse arrancar. Por mais que o conhecesse e soubesse o que ele iria dizer (" oh Mione…minha Mione. Eu não sabia, desculpa eu nem sei o que dizer, oh desculpa. Nunca pensei…"), mesmo assim esperava que ele me conseguisse surpreender. De uma maneira qualquer ainda esperava que tudo acabasse de maneira diferente.

Abriram a porta e entraram no quarto escuro, apenas a luz que vinha da pequena fenda da porta aberta dava uma certa luminosidade ao quarto.

-Mione?

Eu andava de um lado para o outro parei de repente, olhei para a rapariga ruiva à minha frente e sem dizer nada, sai porta fora. A correr desci as escadas ainda ouvindo atrás de mim Gina "onde vais?". Ao sair do salao comunal esbarrei precisamente com quem queria encontrar e fiquei ainda mais nervosa. As mãos suavam e batia o pé nervosamente no chão.

-Mione! – e o sorriso dele, oh o sorriso dele como poderia resistir aquele sorriso que tantas vezes me reconfortou.

-Olá Harry, precisava mesmo de falar contigo. Pode ser agora?

-Claro – e ele sorriu mais uma vez, aquele sorriso iria ser a minha perdição. Lembro-me de ter pensado que não conseguiria falar se ele não parasse de sorrir.

Puxei-o pela mão e levei-o até uma sala de aula vazia. Fui até à janela, sentei-me e esperei que ele se sentasse à minha frente como a seguir o fez. Pernas cruzadas sobre a pedra fria, a cabeça meio inclinada para um lado fazendo o cabelo cair suavemente na testa, os olhos verdes estavam meio fechados e ele tinha um sorriso especial no rosto que eu não consegui identificar. Curiosidade? Seria isso? É, naquela altura pensei que fosse.

Afinal conhecia aquela expressão, ele esperava pacientemente que eu começasse a falar. Mas como dizer-lhe? Oh como?

-Harry…eu nem sei por onde começar …. Humm… - e agora iria começar com os hmms, não conseguiria dizer nada se não me acalmasse, obriguei-me a respirar profundamente e recomecei.

-Eu tenho uma coisa para te dizer. Algo que eu não consigo esconder mais, mas eu não sei bem se devo contar…eu…

Ele continuava a sorrir, baixei a cabeça, de alguma maneira iria dizer e se tivesse que ser de cabeça baixa era, mas eu iria dizer.

-Eu gosto de ti – as palavras soaram tao baixas e, no entanto, eu sabia que ele tinha ouvido. Mas senti necessidade de falar mais alto, como se assim tudo o que sentia pudesse desaparecer. – eu realmente gosto de ti, de verdade. Sem ser como amigos.

E levantei a cabeça, antes disso podia imaginar os olhos dele muito abertos e aquele sorriso finalmente desaparecer. Podia imagina-lo a molhar os lábios com a língua e uma pequena dor de cabeça começar a apoderar-se dele, estava confuso.

E depois, aquelas palavras…

-Mione, oh Mione – vi-o estender as mãos para agarrar as minhas mas depois, como que arrependido do que ia fazer fechar as mãos uma na outra – eu não sabia, nunca poderia imaginar. Porque não me contaste antes? Eu… oh meu Merlim.

As lágrimas sempre foram um dos empecilhos para que eu nunca falasse com ele, tinha medo de chorar na frente dele. Ele podia ser meu amigo, mas não estava preparada para que ninguém me visse chorar, fosse em que circunstancia fosse.

Então, reti-as com toda a força de vontade que consegui reunir. Eram lágrimas da esperança que tinha sido partida em mil pedaços pelas palavras dele. Forcei-me a olhar mais uma vez.

-Desculpa, eu não queria que… Harry, eu tinha que contar, eu não suportava mais mentir. Mas percebo que não sintas o mesmo, oh se percebo. Só não quero que a nossa amizade acabe, és capaz de prometer isso?

Ele abanou a cabeça, não lhe conseguia ver os olhos.

-Prometo.

Ele disse aquilo com uma convicção que me espantou e por um segundo achei possível que isso pudesse mesmo acontecer mas depois….ele nem me tocou, nem me abraçou como eu sabia que ele faria se a nossa amizade não tivesse sido abalada.

Suspirei e levantei-me sem dizer nada. Caminhei até à porta sem pressa, assim que passasse por ela muita coisa iria mudar e eu não sabia se estava pronta para essa mudança. Sentia os olhos dele cravados em mim e juro a Merlim que fiz um esforço enorme para não me virar, mas quando me apoiei na porta olhei uma ultima vez para trás.

Mordi o lábio, nunca esqueceria aqueles olhos, por mais tempo que passasse.

Fim do flash-back

Sim o tempo realmente nunca esteve do meu lado. Sempre fazendo-me reviver cada momento que passei com ele, cada momento maravilhoso e doloroso por saber que não o tinha.

O tempo, o tempo que me roubou praticamente a minha juventude toda, mesmo assim a esperança persiste, algures. Onde? Não sei, mas algures, coberta por camadas de outros sentimentos.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2 – Amizade desfeita?

Lembro-me de todos os momentos como se fossem hoje. Embora as minhas mãos estejam velhas e mirradas, ainda existe nelas a capacidade de escrever a história dele da qual eu fiz parte e continuo a fazer, acho. Os meus cabelos são brancos agora, mas não perderam a lanosidade e o volume e a minha mente consegue recordar o cheiro, o toque, os gestos, os olhares e as conversas.

Quando lhe contei tudo o que sentia, ao mesmo tempo que um enorme vazio se apoderava de mim por não ser correspondida, também um grande sentimento de alivio invadia o meu corpo, como que tentando relaxa-lo e faze-lo respirar.

Chorei horas a fio, sozinha, num sítio que eu sabia que ninguém me poderia encontrar. Ninguém sentia a minha falta, ninguém me procurou. Pelo menos era isso o que eu pensava. Achava-me tão invisível, que não pensaria sequer que alguém poderia estar louco à minha procura. Só saí de lá quando as lágrimas e os soluços pararam e na minha cara não havia uma única lágrima e os meus olhos não estavam vermelhos.

Assim que cheguei ao meu salão comunal, no entanto, alguém me esperava. Não sei do que ele estava à espera, mas ele prometeu-me que a nossa amizade não seria abalada.

Lembro-me de o ver correr muito preocupado para mim e pedi a todos os deuses para que ele não falasse no que se tinha passado, para que não me sentisse mais humilhada do que já me sentia.

Ele olhou para mim, "não me conhecia", pensei para mim. Não sabia nada, não era capaz de adivinhar o que eu sentia naquele momento. Também não me tocou ou me levantou o queixo, apenas serrou os olhos com uma pergunta muito clara no olhar a que eu não iria responder " onde estiveste?".

-Não vais subir? – não sei de onde a voz apareceu mas sabia que estava grata, as coisas tinham que andar para a frente. Tinha perdido uma coisa, não estava disposta a perder mais.

-Eu… vou mais daqui a bocado. Vou ficar um pouco aqui. E tu?

-Eu já vou, até amanha. – e fiz um esforço para sorrir.

Ele nem me deu dois beijos como sempre fazia, nem me desejou boa noite. Ficou ali de pé a ver-me subir as escadas. Dessa vez não me virei para trás, pensava que nunca mais olharia. Acho que tinha medo do que poderia encontrar.

A partir desse dia muitas coisas mudaram, a confiança não era mais a mesma. Não podia falar com ele sobre aquilo que pensava por isso cada vez me afastava mais e fazia os possíveis para o esquecer, embora soubesse ser um caso impossível. Ele também não me contava muitas coisas, principalmente coisas relacionadas com os sentimentos dele e de quem gostava, tinha medo de me magoar. Eu percebia, embora preferisse se calhar que ele me contasse as coisas. Mas não podia pedir uma coisa que nem eu própria fazia.

Lembro-me de quando ele começou a namorar com ela: Miriam Anderson. Alta, quase da altura dele (chegava-lhe ao queixo), os cabelos castanhos-escuros encaracolados, um corpo porque muitos rapazes suspiravam e um sorriso doce e simpático. Eu tinha um certo sentimento contraditório em relação a ela. Gostava dela, era boa pessoa e uma boa aluna, conseguiria faze-lo feliz. Mas eu gostava dele, se ela desaparecesse….ansiava por uma conversa decente com ele, o toque dele. A partir do momento em que eles começaram a namorar, tudo piorou.

Deixei-me ficar à parte, a observar o namoro dos dois com um sentimento de vazio cada vez maior. Eram poucas as vezes em que nos encontrávamos sozinhos, apenas nós os dois, mas quando isso acontecia, não podia deixar de sentir os olhos dele sobre mim, à procura, à procura….eu não olhava, nunca mais olhara desde aquele dia, mas às vezes…. bem, às vezes… à coisas mais fortes que nós e eu não conseguia permanecer de cabeça baixa. Muitas vezes levantava o olhar e encontrava o dele, os olhos dele seguindo-me, tentando perfurar a minha mente, perceber qualquer coisa. Era preocupação, pensava eu. Ele estava apenas preocupado comigo, queria saber como é que eu estava, afinal éramos amigos. Tentava sempre concentrar-me nisso e não pensar que podia ser algo mais, às vezes penso que a esperança consegue ser pior que o tempo.

Houve um dia, há dias realmente marcantes e conversas que até hoje sinto e lembro cada suspiro e posição das coisas.

Era bastante tarde quando entrei. Tinha ficado na biblioteca a pesquisar para um trabalho de DCAT e estava cansada e cheia de sono. O salao estava praticamente às escuras, apenas a lareira ardia. Os troncos queimando e queimando, alguém se mexeu no sofá e duas orbes brilharam na escuridão. Ninguém tinha um olhar tao brilhante como aquele. Ele viu-me, não poderia subir sem passar despercebida por isso sentei-me ao lado dele. Com um movimento de varinha fiz as tochas que estavam mais perto acenderem e olhei para ele.

-Sem sono? – tinha que ser sempre eu a começar uma conversa, sempre eu…

-É, sem sono. – os cabelos estavam despenteados e ele olhava o fogo de forma penetrante, perguntava-me o que se tinha passado. Conhecia aquela expressão, bem demais.

Encostei a cabeça ao sofá e quase fechei os olhos, quase deixei que o meu corpo descansasse, necessitava daquele descanso, precisava tanto, tanto…

-Porque é que as coisas não podem ser como antes? – a voz dele soou baixa e sussurrante embora ele não estivesse muito perto. Abri apenas os olhos, não me mexi.

Estava ele a quebrar o pacto silencioso que fizemos, queria ele voltar a falar no assunto? Sim, talvez necessitássemos disso, os dois.

-Porque…mudaram. Simplesmente mudaram.

Ele lançou-me um olhar esquisito, e não foram precisas palavras, nunca eram, mas naquele momento eu sentia o ar tao denso, que podia ver as palavras saírem dos olhos dele e acusarem-me. Frias, calculistas.

"porquê? A culpa é tua sabias? Eu prometi lembras-te? Eu prometi…" dizia ele. e eu afoguei-me no lago do desgosto, sentindo a culpa rodear-me o corpo. Levei as mãos ao corpo, de repente sentia-o gelado. E quis ter coragem para dizer "desculpa, desculpa. Mas não fui capaz, não fui capaz e tive que me afastar." Não tive, não disse nada.

-Eu sinto a tua falta e a falta das nossas conversas que pareciam nunca acabar.

-Eu também tenho saudades. – Disse-lhe timidamente

Ele abraçou-me, abraçou-me como há tanto tempo não me abraçava e eu deixei a minha cabeça recostar no seu ombro enquanto o queixo dele tocava o meu cabelo. E depois novamente aquele olhar. "O que é que se passa? Ele não está só assim por causa de mim, da nossa amizade. Passou-se alguma coisa, tenho a certeza. Miriam…claro, deve ter sido algo com ela. Muito provavelmente mais um dos seus ataques de ciúmes", pensei. "se fosse como antes…se fosse como antes eu falaria com ele e ajudá-lo-ia, mas agora não sou capaz". Reprimi uma lágrima que pensei que iria cair no ombro do meu amigo, fechei os olhos.

Esse dia pareceu-me um adeus, um último abraço, uma última lágrima, a ultima conversa. Não nos falamos mais, passava por ele e mesmo que quisesse falar não poderia. Miriam estava sempre com ele e ele com ela e não poderia dizer que não gostavam um do outro, porque gostavam e muito um do outro. Eu conseguia ver isso nos olhos dele, quanto a ela…não a conhecia mas parecia também gostar muito dele.

Está na altura de falar também de uma outra pessoa: Rony. O melhor amigo de Harry e meu grande amigo. Éramos um trio antes de todos nos separarmos, acho que ele sentiu muito a separação do trio. Para os outros, nós mantínhamos as aparências, mas para Rony…era diferente. E ele foi-se apercebendo que algo se passava entre nós. O namoro de Harry, aproximou-me de Rony e pouco a pouco ele foi juntando uma peça aqui e outra acolá e descobriu o que se passava. Apoiou-me sempre, devia sentir pena de mim ou saudades de como o trio sempre foi unido. Mas ao mesmo tempo que ele se aproximava de mim também desfazia o trio e foi de um momento para o outro, que cada um foi para o seu lado.

Eu e Harry há muito tempo que não nos falávamos, mal nos cumprimentávamos e começamos a ignorar-nos mutuamente. Embora de vez em quando eu encontrasse os olhos dele pousados em mim, quando a Miriam não estava por perto. "Sente apenas falta da nossa amizade", pensava. Mas mesmo esses pensamentos não eram o suficiente para nos aproximar.

Um dia, lembro-me perfeitamente desse dia como se fosse hoje. O barulho da comemoração, as bebidas que provocavam já efeitos secundários em muitas pessoas. O som de gargalhadas, de conversas e a musica…muitos dançavam já no meio do salão comunal (tinham afastado os sofás) e muitos casais namoravam nos cantinhos do mesmo. Estava sentada num dos sofás com Rony ao meu lado e Harry e Miriam à minha frente agarrados. Eu não dizia nada, permanecia calada, observando atentamente o salão comunal como era o dever de uma Monitora e esperava pelo momento certo para sair dali e ir para o dormitório.

Rony e Harry estavam entretidíssimos numa conversa sobre o jogo e muitas pessoas iam até ao nosso canto para felicitar Harry pela maneira como tinha apanhado o pomo. As raparigas nem se atreviam a aproximar-se com medo do que Miriam pudesse fazer e dos seus ciúmes mal controlados. Eu era a única que não tinha medo, eu já existia na vida dele à muito mais tempo que ela. Se alguem tinha que sair era ela. "Mas eu já não faço parte da vida dele, ele ama-a a ela não a mim".

De repente uma música diferente começou a tocar e eu calei-me, estática. Conhecia aquela música tão bem, tão bem…e trazia-me tantas recordações. Oh bom Merlim, foi impossível não olhar e ele estava a olhar para mim. Engoli em seco, como poderia não chorar? Uma lágrima solitária caiu, atrevo-me a dizer que foi a única que ele viu cair. Ele era muito discreto, Miriam não se apercebera ainda de para onde ele olhava.

-Harry, Harry!

-Sim, o que é que estavas a dizer?

-Que…

-Desculpem eu vou buscar alguma coisa para beber – e levantei-me, o olhar dele sobreposto em mim e aquela musica a martelar-me ao ouvido, a nossa musica…

Peguei numa cerveja amanteigada e bebi-a de uma só vez, levei a mão à cabeça. Tinha que parar de pensar nele ou não teria mais vida própria.

Alguém se aproximou de mim e pôs uma mão no ombro. Levantei os olhos, um rapaz loiro e de olhos castanhos sorria. Já o conhecia de algum lugar, ele não me era um completo estranho. Nos recônditos da minha mente encontrei um nome: John Mallow.

Perguntava-me com a sobrancelha levantada o que ele quereria ali comigo.

Sem uma única palavra ele estendeu-me a mão e levou-me para o centro do salao onde tudo estava escuro e muitos alunos dançavam. Aceitei não sei como, talvez porque não estava realmente em mim. Aquela música tinha parado finalmente e começado uma mais calma. Ele colocou uma mão ma minha cintura, com cuidado (porque não sabia qual seria a minha reacção) puxou-me contra si e eu deixei-me levar, os pensamentos tao longe, a minha mente voava muito longe e ele deve ter-se apercebido disso porque me chamou. Ouvi lá bem no fundo e a minha mente quis voltar mas não consegui, apenas quando ele colocou a mão no meu queixo e o puxou para cima eu olhei para ele. Oh conhecia aquele olhar e mal tive tempo para me afastar, talvez não quisesse na verdade. Sentia-me bem nos braços dele, sentia falta de alguém que me fizesse sentir daquela maneira, talvez por isso tenha olhado para ele daquela maneira e não tenha rejeitado aquele olhar.

Lembro-me apenas dos lábios dele sobre os meus, húmidos e adocicados. Sei que perdi a noção do que fazia e os meus lábios correspondiam aos dele suavemente quase com calma. Por um momento pensei que tinha tirado o Harry da cabeça, mas não…afastei o John com alguma delicadeza e ele ficou a agarrar-me, uma cara surpresa mas ao mesmo tempo calma.

-Desculpa – consegui dizer – mas eu não posso…

E ele abraçou-me contra si, abafando as minhas desculpas e a minha voz chorosa.

-Tudo bem, não tens que pedir desculpa – acariciou-me o queixo com uma mão e eu afastei-me um bocado, sem dizer nada voltei para o pé de Rony e Harry.

Não quis olhar e nem olhei para Harry tanta era vergonha e o sentimento de traição que não devia existir na minha cabeça. Rony olhava para mim, com os seus olhos castanhos e um sorriso brincalhão que se transformou numa gargalhada. Passou uma mão pelos meus ombros.

- Mione…tu e o John … - e gargalhou.

Eu olhei para ele com uma cara que queria dizer "cala-te ou vamos ter problemas" e ele que pareceu perceber calou-se. Levantei-me sem dizer mais nada e fui para o meu quarto onde adormeci. Não sonhei com o Harry pela primeira vez em muito tempo, pensei que podia agradecer ao John por isso.


	3. Chapter 3

Cap.3 – Envolvimento enganoso

Depois daquele dia pensei que não conseguiria nunca mais olhar para a cara do Harry, enganei-me. O Harry ficou por incrível que pareça, num recanto qualquer da minha mente enquanto que rapidamente John começava a tornar forma e cor nos meus sonhos. Muitas vezes me perguntei "e o amor que sentia por ele? para onde vai?", outras vezes simplesmente deitava-me e sabia que não ia sonhar com o Harry e cada vez mais tinha medo. Não queria esquece-lo, tinha medo de esquecer todos os momentos que tínhamos passado juntos, tinha medo de esquecer a voz dele, o sorriso e os abraços, as conversas, a maneira como falávamos sem palavras. Tinha tanto medo de já não conseguir voar nunca mais… deixei de chorar.

Só mais tarde me apercebi do quanto ele queria a minha amizade… mas se ele tivesse dito, oh se ele tivesse dito. Qualquer coisa e era em John que eu pensava, era no beijo e nos seus lábios e na maneira carinhosa como me tinha agarrado. E o Harry! Ele namorava e amava-a eu tinha certeza disso ou pensava que sim.

Bem, o que importa agora na história, é que ao longo do tempo fiquei cada vez mais envolvida com o John. Encontrávamo-nos várias vezes e ele podia não gostar de mim verdadeiramente, mas dava-me atenção coisa que nenhum rapaz me tinha dado.

No entanto, enquanto a nossa relação foi aumentando todos os dias eu ouvia Gina dizer-me o quanto ele não prestava. Essa noite não foi excepção.

Bati a porta furiosa, mas a mesma se abriu para dar passagem a uma ruiva não menos irritada.

-Mione! Eu apenas estou a dizer isto para o teu bem. Ele não presta.

-não digas isso, deixa-o em paz Gina…

-Eu deixo-o, mas tu vais acabar por te arrepender Hermione.

-Eu já estou arrependida ok? Eu já estou arrependida – de um momento para o outro senti as minhas cordas vocais arranharem e isso não era bom sinal.

-Ele não gosta de ti.

-Eu também não gosto dele.

-Não mintas!

-É VERDADE!

Desta vez tinha a certeza que todo o salao comunal tinha ouvido. Gina abanou a cabeça negativamente e eu levei as mãos à cabeça. Eu não gostava dele, tinha a certeza disso. Não gostava mesmo, o que sentia por ele era mais um sentimento de dependência difícil de explicar. Digamos que ele era para mim o meu porto seguro. A pessoa a quem eu recorria quando precisava esquecer Harry, ou estava especialmente mais sensível. Arregalei os olhos perante este pensamento.

Mas a verdade é que querendo ou não, John conseguia servir o meu propósito, tanto como eu sabia que eu conseguia servir o dele. E eu não era burra (por alguma coisa era considerada a melhor aluna em toda a Hogwarts), sabia muito bem o que estava a fazer e não estava a ser iludida. O iludido muito provavelmente era ele, que pensava que me tinha na palma da mão sempre que queria. Oh como se enganava "um dia ainda lhe mostro como está errado".

-Tu estás bem?

-Estou óptima – disse friamente – olha Gina, não te peço que percebas só que tentes apoiar-me. Achas que é pedir muito?

A ruiva abanou que não com a cabeça, tinha mais uma vez vencido aquela discussão, agora só queria paz. Peguei na minha capa e desci para o salao comunal, mas a minha tentativa frustrada de passar despercebida não resultou muito bem e eu não tive outra alternativa se não juntar-me a Harry, Ron e Miriam.

-Hermione! Onde ias?

-Só dar uma volta – sentei-me ao lado de Ron

Sempre que estava com Miriam e Harry, tinha sempre a sensação que ela fixava aqueles olhos pequeninos em mim. "Ciúmes, esta miúda tem ciúmes até de mim!" e outro pensamento ocorreu-me "Será que Harry lhe tinha contado que eu gostava dele? Não, ele não era capaz disso. Ou seria?".

-Como está o John?

-Porque é que eu haveria de saber dele Ron?

-Ele não presta Mione – aquelas palavras pareciam perseguir-me, engraçado como as pessoas não pareciam nada originais.

Sentia Harry observar-me sem dizer nada, mas sabia que se pudesse diria o mesmo que o amigo.

-Engraçado, estou sempre a dizer-lhe o mesmo. – Gina colocou a mão no ombro do irmão, não a tinha ouvido descer as escadas.

Vi Miriam olhar para ela friamente e ri por dentro. Gina tinha namorado Harry, à mais ou menos um ano e agora eram apenas bons amigos, mas parece que a morena não percebia isso.

-Afinal qual é a vossa relação Mione? – perguntou Ron.

-Não existe relação. São capazes de me deixar em paz, já não consigo mais ouvir falar nesse assunto – e a bufar e chateada, peguei na minha capa e saí do salão comunal.

Ninguém veio atrás de mim tal como eu esperava, embora lá no fundo quisesse que o moreno de olhos verdes se levantasse e me seguisse.

Essa noite não foi propriamente fácil, nenhuma das minhas noites eram fáceis mas aquela…às vezes tinha raiva da capacidade de pensar que tinha! Mas passou, tudo passava, sempre passava… e eu sabia que ainda conseguiria sorrir, sabia disso como sabia o meu nome.

E foi John quem me fez sorrir, sem querer, sem ele próprio se aperceber. Era mais um dia não muito quente, com um vento agradável e o céu encoberto. Encontrei-me com ele nos jardins como sempre combinávamos. Perguntei-me o que se passaria dessa vez. Um amigo com quem se tinha aborrecido? Uma rapariga que lhe tinha dado com os pés?

Mas esperei pacientemente que ele começasse a falar. Estávamos os dois encostados à árvore e a mão dele tocava a minha acariciando-a. Eu saboreava aquele vento agradável, ele…bem, ele devia estar à procura de uma maneira de começar a conversa.

-A Gina veio fala comigo.

Olhei para ele e ele deve ter-se apercebido da minha irritação. "Ela não tinha esse direito, nem ninguém tem. A vida é minha".

-O que foi que ela disse?

-Para te tratar bem, se não íamos ter problemas – ele agarrou na minha mão com mais força – Afinal o que é que eles têm contra mim?

-Não sei – encolhi os ombros – acho que têm apenas medo que me magoes.

-Mas porque haveria de te magoar? – voltei a encolher os ombros – eu gosto de ti, muito…

Ele mentia muito bem, disso eu não tinha duvidas, mentia tao bem que às vezes quase que acreditava. Mas a maioria das vezes ou eu lhe mentia de volta ou calava-o. A minha sorte era que ele não me conhecia o suficiente para saber o que eu pensava "não me conhecia como o Harry". Ele pensava apenas que eu gostava dele ou o amava, mesmo que nunca o tivesse dito, mesmo que eu já lhe tivesse dito que gostava de outra pessoa.

-Não sei, não lhes ligues, deixa-os falar. Eu não sou uma criança já sei o que faço, eu falo com eles fica descansado.

Ele sorriu-me com aquele sorriso que diz "era aí mesmo que eu queria chegar" e puxou-me contra ele, começou a mexer no meu cabelo.

-Estava com tantas saudades tuas…

-Eu também – oh sabia tão bem mentir, revidar-lhe na mesma moeda. E sorri, para completar. Perfeito.

Ele então roçou os seus lábios nos meus e eu não pude deixar de sorrir pois adorava quando ele me provocava. Tentei avançar para ele, mas ele afastou-se ainda com os olhos fechados e eu ri alto.

-A fugir do inevitável?

-Não estou a fugir – disse aproximando-se novamente.

Trinquei levemente o lábio inferior dele e agarrei-o pela nuca. Ele beijou-me finalmente e eu suspirei. As mãos dele encontraram as minhas costas e pararam na minha cintura. Ele finalmente parou, beijou-me a bochecha, o queixo e depois o pescoço. Agarrei-lhe nos cabelos. Era impressão minha ou ele estava muito mais entusiasmado do que nos outros dias? Adorava aqueles breves momentos em que não pensava em mais nada. Ele parou e olhou para mim, agarrou-me novamente na mão e sentamo-nos num banco. Eu apoiei a cabeça no ombro dele e senti que conseguiria adormecer sentindo o perfume dele como soporífero.

-Como é que estão as coisas com a Michele?

-Oh a Michele, não quero saber dela.

-Mas tu não gostavas dela? – disse levantando a cabeça para olhar para ele.

Ele deu-me um beijo bem leve e apertou-me contra si.

-Eu gosto dela é verdade, mas neste momento quem me tem dado atenção e ficado comigo és tu.

-Isso não quer dizer nada.

-Quer sim. Eu gosto mesmo de ti.

Contive a vontade que de repente me deu para rir e virei o rosto noutra direcção. Harry passou ao longe com Miriam, não nos viu.

-Não gosto dele.

-De quem? – perguntei

-Do Potter.

-Do Harry? Porquê? – perguntei espantada.

-Não sei, mas acho que ele também não gosta de mim. Olha para mim com uma cara estranha.

Olhei para ele com a cabeça e as memorias a andar à roda. Naquele momento não liguei muito, se eu tivesse guardado aquela informação…talvez as coisas fossem diferentes.


	4. Chapter 4

Cap. 4 – fim e começo?

Os segredos que a cada dia fui descobrindo ficaram para sempre guardados na caixa que era o meu coração. As respostas, as ilusões, deixei que tudo me cobrisse e pintasse o meu corpo com as cores e as formas que quisessem. Depois de tudo o que aconteceu com o Harry e o John, entrei num estado de tristeza onde cada vez mais deixava de achar sentido nas coisas. No entanto, nunca mostrei isso a ninguém e acho que nunca ninguém reparou. Talvez tivesse sido por nunca ninguém ter reparado que não me deixei ir completamente a baixo e tivesse esperado…esperado pacientemente por uma oportunidade que me fizesse ir de vez mas que todos pudessem ter sabido o que se passou pela minha cabeça. Na altura não soube a resposta, hoje sei…

Têm que perceber que estava numa altura em que tudo e todos me revoltavam, era fácil irritar-me e mais fácil ainda ignorar as pessoas. Não foi um tempo fácil, sentia que o meu coração poderia explodir a qualquer momento e eu não me iria importar. Mas sempre que isso acontecia outro pensamento me ocorria "ninguém iria notar, ninguém". Depois havia um tempo mais tarde, em que estava mais calma e entao, a razão minha eterna amiga " não, isso não é verdade. Eu tenho amigos que gostam de mim, mas eu acabaria sempre por ser esquecida". Talvez fosse egoísmo, eu queria sim que notassem a minha falta e que percebessem que eu estava ali e tinha desaparecido. Queria ter feito as pessoas pagar com cada lágrima da minha ausência, por não me terem dado a atenção que merecia.

Desculpem…isto foi o que primeiro me apercebi…depois mais tarde, soube a verdade que não vou revela-la agora.

Voltando à historia...acho que só hoje percebo que aquilo que tive com John foi muito mais complexo do que pensei. Os encontros tornaram-se cada vez mais frequentes, confesso que já estava farta dele. Muito farta por sinal, mas nada me impediu de continuar a sair com ele. Pensei que ele iria enjoar o meu corpo e os meus lábios mas não, ele continuava a querer-me.

E todos os dias, eu continuava a ouvir Gina dizer-me que ele não prestava e não gostava de mim. Até que um dia fartei-me finalmente tanto de ouvir as pessoas avisarem-me constantemente como de John que já não me conseguia fazer sorrir como antes. Encontramo-nos no mesmo sítio de sempre e ele logo notou o meu semblante carregado.

-O que se passa?

Eu baixei os olhos, não por não conseguir encara-lo mas por ter medo da mudança que seria a minha vida assim que dissesse que não queria mais nada.

Ele levantou-me o queixo tal como fez da primeira vez e eu não olhei directamente para ele. Tinha deixado de olhar directamente para as pessoas. Ele aproximou-se e eu senti os lábios dele tocarem os meus e quase me deixei ir naquele beijo que me lembrava uma flor murcha prestes a desfazer-se mas que continha ainda o perfume da primeira Primavera. Quando o afastei senti a flor finalmente desfazer-se e ser levada pelo vento para muito longe.

-Não dá, desculpa…

-Foi com essa palavra que começamos tudo. É com essa que vamos acabar?

Deixei a mão que segurava a dele cair ao lado do meu corpo.

-Acho que nunca existiu algo para que possa acabar.

-Talvez não, mas eu gostava de ti. De verdade.

-Não…nós fomos um para o outro uma fuga de escape, uma maneira de fugir à realidade. Éramos apenas um para o outro, alguém com quem podíamos contar sempre.

-Vem, senta-te.

Ele pegou-me pela mão que tinha caído ao lado do meu corpo e sentamo-nos juntos debaixo da árvore. Talvez se eu fosse outra pessoa já tivesse saído dali, mas não. Odiava coisas mal resolvidas.

-Entao quer dizer que já não queres mais nada.

Acenei com a cabeça.

-Tudo bem, acho que ainda podemos ser amigos.

-Acho que devíamos ter começado por ai.

Levantei-me, agora sim queria ir-me embora. Não disse um adeus, nem foi preciso. Esse tinha ficado a pairar no ar, sem pedir a permissão de ninguém.

Corri para o castelo, só agora me apercebia do quanto gostava de John, mas…e Harry? Não, não era comparável. Gina encontrou-me, assim que passei pelos grandes portões.

Parei de correr, não gosto de mostrar aos outros aquilo que sinto. Mas Gina conhecia-me, bem demais.

-Mione?

-Acabei tudo com ele, disse-lhe que não queria mais nada.

Ela abraçou-me como se eu tivesse muito triste, não estava.

-Como é que estás? Olha não precisas de fazer isso só porque não gostamos dele, nós avisamos-te de quem ele era mas se gostas dele vai em frente temos mais é que te apoiar.

Eu afastei-me e olhei para ela estupefacta. Como é que podia sair tanta maluquice da mesma cabeça?

-Eu não gosto dele.

-Eu sei que gostas, lá por não admitires…

-Não, não gosto. Tu sabes muito bem de quem eu gosto – disse quase sussurrando.

E saí dali, não queria ouvir mais nada. Nem dela, nem de ninguém.

-Não vais jantar?

-Não, vou dormir. Estou cansada.

Tinha uma leve dor de cabeça a despontar de algum lugar, mas continuava na minha cabeça a ouvir vozes. A voz do meu subconsciente, uma luta interna tao profunda que não estava a conseguir para-la.

John…o que seria de mim agora? Quem me aturaria e quem me faria rir? Quase ri de mim mesma, ali parada no corredor a pensar naquele rapaz que, por mais bonito que fosse, não gostava de ninguém. " Mas ao menos ele dava-me atenção". Sim, ao menos ele preocupava-se.

Entrei no salao comunal com a cabeça a andar às voltas e eu que sempre me gabei de ser tao observadora, não me apercebi que alguem descia as escadas do dormitório masculino e bati contra o rapaz que automaticamente caiu no chão, tal como eu.

Levantei-me pronta a manda-lo dar uma curva e ter cuidado por onde andava quando reparei naqueles cabelos pretos desalinhados.

Há quanto tempo não o via? Há quanto tempo é que já não o tocava? Há quanto tempo não procurava eu, sempre que entrava num local, se ele também lá estava?

Sempre me doeu ver cada lembrança que tinha dele e de nós dois desaparecer, mas tudo deixou de ter importância de um momento para o outro e eu acostumei-me aos poucos a que uma lembrança desaparecesse, como quando uma borboleta voa. Porque a borboleta, tal como as lembranças são livres e elas vão e vêm quando querem, não temos qualquer poder sobre elas. E eu chorava por cada lembrança que ia porque poderia ser a ultima vez que ela estaria comigo.

Ele olhou para mim instantaneamente, os olhos verdes dele estavam…febris. Em vez de falar com ele numa voz áspera como pretendia, eu estendi-lhe a mão para ele se levantar.

-Estás bem?

-Sim…

-Sabes…podes mentir para qualquer pessoa menos para mim. Dói-te a cabeça?

Ele abanou a cabeça como se estivesse a espantar uma abelha que zunia e zunia no seu ouvido sem parar. Depois olhou novamente para mim. Olhos cansados.

-Está tudo bem.

-Vem vamo-nos sentar.

-Não me quero ir sentar, está tudo bem comigo Mione e tenho a Miriam lá em baixo à minha espera.

-Tenho a certeza que ela pode esperar um pouco.

Ele voltou a abanar a cabeça e depois falou muito baixinho e eu sabia: ou tinha cuidado ou ele tinha ali um ataque de raiva.

-Eu estou bem. Não preciso que ninguém se preocupe comigo. Muito menos tu Hermione.

Eu estaquei, apeteceu-me tanto chorar. Uma estaca no coração era o que parecia que tinha naquele momento. Montes de agulhas perfuravam-me os poros, agonizando-me e eu quis berrar e bater-lhe.

Cruzei os braços tentando mostrar-me indiferente.

-Desculpa por me preocupar contigo. – disse irónica – e por fazer algo que, acho eu compete a uma amiga.

Foi uma má frase, uma péssima frase. Pude ver os olhos dele quase desaparecerem, parecendo apenas duas fendas verdes e profundas. E podia ver os seus pensamentos saltarem dali tao claros, escritos a amarelo fluorescente para que eu visse bem. "Preocupaste-te comigo quando te afastaste? Como podes falar em amizade, depois de tudo? Como?"

Mas acho que, também ele travava uma guerra interior, porque finalmente olhou para mim com os olhos febris e disse:

-Vamo-nos sentar.

Sentamo-nos num sofá grande e à frente da lareira, porque nesse dia fazia muito frio e sem nos tocarmos.

-Entao porque é que te dói a cabeça?

-Voldemort, eu acho. Anda muito feliz, feliz demais.

-Não tens praticado Oclumencia pois não? – eu sei, eu sei que muito provavelmente não estava a ser compreensiva mas eu preocupava-me com ele.

-Não – de repente ele deitou a cabeça para trás, num gesto brusco e encostou-a ao sofá.

Fechou os olhos, deixei que ele ficasse assim o tempo que necessitasse, sabia bem o esforço que ele fazia para não gritar de dor por causa do medo que tinha que alguém o visse. Agarrei na mão dele muito naturalmente, tentando passar alguma força para ele.

Ele abriu os olhos, pensei que fosse desmaiar à minha frente. Por um momento tive medo que isso acontecesse, não saberia o que fazer. Ele olhou para mim e eu retirei rapidamente a minha mão da dele. Engraçado como tinha esquecido que ele cheirava a sabão e vassouras.

-Ele recrutou vampiros! Eu acho que ele pôs uma espiã em Hogwarts.

Ele olhou para mim procurando alguma sabedoria e uma palavra que o pudesse reconfortar tal como fazia antigamente, mas eu não lhe pude dar.

-Aqui estamos seguros. Voldemort não pode fazer nada por agora.

-Eu nunca estou seguro, em lugar nenhum. Vocês também não estão seguros enquanto estiverem ao meu lado. – levou as mãos à cabeça – eu não sei o que faria se acontecesse alguma coisa a Miriam.

Engoli em seco. Claro, ela era importante para ele, muito importante e era natural que se importasse primeiro de tudo com ela.

-Não vai acontecer nada, fica descansado. Agora devias ir comer qualquer coisa ou entao ir descansar.

-É isso que vou fazer. Até mais Hermione.

E enquanto o via sair pelo buraco do retrato, eu fiquei ali parada sem saber o que pensar ou o que fazer. Tinha a cabeça completamente travada e os pensamentos não fluíam. Fui para o dormitório. Abri a porta, estava tudo escuro. Rapidamente me apercebi que havia alguem lá e que não queria propriamente ser incomodada. Tratei entao de me deitar na cama o mais silenciosamente possível.

-És tu Hermione?

-Pensava que já estavas a dormir.

-Não, vem para aqui, vamos conversar.

Fui até à cama dela e sentei-me de frente para ela. Helena tinha uns cabelos castanhos-escuros e lisos que chegavam até metade das costas e uns olhos azuis claros que naquele momento estavam vermelhos, suponho eu das lágrimas que chorara.

Depois do meu quarto ano, sempre tínhamos sido eu, Helena, e Gina. Nós as três, embora não andássemos sempre juntas, dávamo-nos muito bem.

Eu e Helena principalmente já que éramos muito parecidas. Ela era uma pessoa calma, boa ouvinte, já Gina era extrovertida e brincalhona.

Helena era uma pessoa podemos dizer…especial. Via o mundo e as coisas de uma forma diferente e já tinha sofrido tanto. Tinha um namorado que a perseguia e não a deixava ser feliz. Amava alguem que também a amava mas que ela tinha magoado muito no passado e agora ele não a perdoava. A sua vida, costumávamos eu e Gina dizer, era uma verdadeira telenovela.

-Entao o que se passa Hermione?

Bem, eu confiava muito em Gina mas Helena…eu sabia que poderia confiar-lhe a minha vida porque estaria bem guardada. Helena conhecia-me melhor do que eu própria e percebia-me de uma maneira que nunca pensei que alguem me fosse algum dia perceber. Gostava tanto de pensar na nossa amizade e era das coisas que mais me fazia sorrir. Mas se calhar por haver o Ron e o Harry, Gina e Helena eram as melhores amigas, não quero dizer que eu ficava em segundo plano, não é nada disso. Apenas, havia uma cumplicidade maior entre elas.

-Falei com o John.

-E entao? Vocês beijaram-se novamente?

-Não, eu disse que não queria mais nada.

Helena ficou um tempo calada.

-Sabes, eu acho que não era isso que querias. Embora eu não goste dele, eu aceito-o. Não acabes com algo que te faz feliz apenas porque as tuas amigas não gostam.

-Mas eu não gosto dele.

-Estás a querer enganar-te.

-Não, eu admito que ele me fazia sentir bem. Mas era físico percebes? Não havia mais nada. Não sei como é que vocês foram meter a cabeça que eu gostava dele.

Ela encolheu os ombros.

-E foi só isso? Não se passa mais nada?

Não lhe poderia contar sobre Harry, coisas como as que aconteceram lá em baixo não se contam a ninguém. Abanei que sim com a cabeça.

-E tu? O que se passou?

-O Alexandre outra vez.

Levantei a sobrancelha, falar sobre ele nunca dava bom resultado.

-O que é que ele fez desta vez?

-Agarrou-me pelo braço no fim da aula de Herbologia e disse que eu não o podia deixar e que se o fizesse ele ia contar ao Tiago tudo aquilo que fizemos.

-Já pensaste na possibilidade de ele já saber?

-Não sei, ele insultou-me tanto…o Alexandre. Disse que eu era dele e de mais ninguém, para meter isso na cabeça.

-E tu?

-Disse que não pertencia a ninguém e afastei-me.

-Esse rapaz precisa de uma verdadeira lição. Agora dorme que bem precisas.

Fiquei com ela até adormecer, tinha medo por ela admito. Quantas vezes não pensei que ela poderia escolher o suicídio se isto continuasse assim. A vida era dela, tinha que respeitar a escolha que ela faria por mais que me doesse depois.

Ao contrário de Helena que adormecera bastante rápido, eu não conseguia. Via as minhas colegas de quarto entrarem e adormecerem e eu continuava acordada. Odiava noites como aquela em que a insónia me batia à porta. Depois do que aconteceu com Harry eu dormia muito mal, mas dormia. Havia sempre insónias, pesadelos. Bufei irritada, quando é que aquilo acabaria?

Mal sabia eu que aquilo estava longe de acabar, para falar a verdade…ainda não tinha acabado sequer.


	5. Chapter 5

Cap.5 – festa surpresa

Já alguem ouviu falar em recaídas? Todas as pessoas têm, eu demorei um certo tempo a perceber isso, aliás isso sempre me custou a entrar na cabeça. Muitas das folhas escritas para trás estão manchadas, se calhar as minhas mãos já não têm a mesma segurança de antes…ou será que sou eu? Não interessa, estão manchadas à mesma…de tinta. Manchadas de tinta! Porque será que mesmo com esta idade eu continuo sem conseguir chorar? Quem me dera que estivessem manchadas de lágrimas…

Depois de ter falado com o Harry as coisas voltaram a ser como antes. Não como antes de eu lhe ter contado tudo. Voltamos a não nos falarmos, pensei te-lo esquecido. Ou pelo menos ter superado. Os meses foram passando e passaram bem devagar.

Os meus dias resumiam-se em comer, enterrar a cabeça nos livros, ir um pouco aos jardins com Helena e Gina, estar um pouco com Rony e dormir, ou tentar dormir.

Estávamos perto dos exames e talvez por isso a minha única preocupação fossem os estudos. E quase, quase que esquecera o meu próprio aniversario. Nesse dia, tal como os outros tinha dormido muito mal. Levantei-me e fui até à casa de banho, fiz o feitiço para as olheiras e sorri. Olhei-me ao espelho, à muito tempo que não me via sorrir e perguntei-me porque sorria. Sorria porque ainda tinha esperanças que ele se lembrasse. Eu desejava e muito que ele se lembrasse. Vesti o sempre normal uniforme e desci as escadas para o salao comunal.

Rony e Harry já lá estavam. Rony levantou-se rapidamente e abraçou-me beijando-me as bochechas e dando-me palmadinhas no ombro. Depois afastou-se. Harry sorria, um sorriso bonito. Ele lembrara-se afinal. Abriu os braços para me abraçar e eu não sei porquê rejeitei-o. Lembro-me que a coisa que eu mais queria naquele dia era que ele me abraçasse mas o meu corpo rejeitou-o. Dei-lhe dois beijos e recebi os parabéns nada efusivos dele com um sorriso.

Pensei em atirar-me da torre abaixo, juro que pensei. Como fui estúpida. Mas ao longo do dia esse sentimento de frustração foi passando. Chegou a noite e tenho que admitir, estava cansada. Pretendia o mais rapidamente possível, subir para o meu quarto e desmaiar na cama. Mas assim que entrei no salao comunal apercebi-me do quanto isso seria impossível. Alguem me tapou os olhos com uma fita e eu sorri, conhecia aquele cheiro melhor que o meu, seria impossível não distinguir.

-John…

Não me apercebera de quantas saudades sentira dele até ele me ter tocado novamente e abraçado por trás como muitas vezes fazia. Não fui capaz de o afastar e rejeitar, pelo contrário, esperei pacientemente pelo momento em que ele me beijaria. Passado tanto tempo… eu fugira dele com todas as forças, tinha agora deixado que ele se aproximasse daquela maneira que só ele sabia. Era doida, maluca, doida varrida mas mesmo assim não sentia uma ponta de arrependimento por tê-lo deixado abraçar-me novamente.

Sorri quando ele me soprou ao pescoço fazendo-me cócegas, ele apertou melhor a fita que me vendava os olhos e aproximou-se de mim, abraçando-me e aproximando-me do corpo dele. Repousei a cabeça no ombro dele e ele puxou-me o queixo para cima. Entao senti os lábios dele sobre os meus, tao quentes e suaves como sempre eram. Não sabia como mexer os lábios por isso teve que ser ele a conduzir aquele beijo. Senti-me cair novamente na teia que ele tecia para mim com tanto cuidado. Eu soube ali, por mais raparigas que passassem na vida dele, eu sempre teria um lugar especial e por mais que eu fugisse eu voltaria a cair, assim como ele cairia sempre na teia que eu também tecia para ele.

E talvez por isso, por ter feito aquela irónica descoberta, eu tivesse dito pela primeira vez aquela palavra ou uma das palavras que nunca fora capaz de pronunciar.

-Adoro-te.

E beijei-o, com medo que ele me pudesse dizer o mesmo porque tinha medo que fosse mentira embora soubesse, ao mesmo tempo, que não era. Mesmo de olhos fechados, sabia que ele se tinha desequilibrado e dado um passo atrás. Ele estava encostado a alguma coisa, provavelmente a parede, segurou-me contra si. Sorri novamente, só ele me fazia sorrir daquela maneira, só ele me fazia sorrir. "Mentira, havia outra pessoa que também me fazia sorrir".

-O que é que estás aqui a fazer?

-Um passarinho disse-me que uma menina fazia anos e eu decidi vir fazer uma surpresa.

Passei os braços pelo pescoço dele e joguei a cabeça para o alto.

-Ou seja, não sei como, arranjaste a passe da Grifinória e vieste até aqui à meia-noite para me fazeres uma visita?

-Vem comigo… - sussurrou-me e quase praguejei. Ele sabia o quão difícil era resistir-lhe quando ele estava tão perto. Foi tão mais fácil quando eu supostamente acabei tudo com ele…

Ele notou a minha hesitação, não sei como, e trocou de posições encostando-me na parede. Agarrou-me pela cintura e distribuiu vários beijos pelo pescoço em cada paragem dizendo:

-Vem…comigo… - até que eu cedi

-Onde?

-Humm….logo vês.

Ele puxou-me pela mão e andamos por não sei quantos corredores, de repente paramos. Ele abriu uma porta e nós entramos.

-Já posso tirar a venda?

-Chss não. Deixa que eu tiro, fecha os olhos. Estão fechados? – acenei que sim. – podes abrir.

-SURPRESA!

Assim que abri os olhos pisquei-os novamente devido à luz e olhei em volta. Se bem me lembro era a sala precisa com varias mesas de comida e bebida e uma faixa muito colorida que dizia: Parabéns Mione.

Rony, Helena,Gina, Lila, Luna, Neville, Seamus, Miriam, John e…. Harry. Fiquei praticamente eufórica por ele ter ido, embora não tivesse mostrado.

Não me lembro exactamente da minha reacção. Sei apenas que de um momento para o outro estava a ser puxada para não sei quantos abraços seguidos uns aos outros até que de repente Harry estava à minha frente e eu não soube como reagir. Ele abraçou-me de repente e eu fiquei ali, quieta a saborear do conforto dos braços dele, como um bebé saboreia o leite da mãe. Ele sorriu-me e eu não fui capaz de olhar para ele.

-Parabens…

-Obrigada – respondi

Não tive tempo de dizer mais nada, porque fui puxada pelas mãos de Gina para que fosse abrir as prendas. Agradeci a toda a gente, principalmente a Helena e Gina que eu sabia terem sido elas a organizarem tudo aquilo.

-Entao quer dizer que vocês lhe deram a palavra para que ele pudesse entrar no salao comunal e arrastar-me para aqui?

-Hanhan.

-Vocês são malucas – gargalhei e senti duas mãos frias pousarem nos meus ombros.

-Será que a posso roubar um pouco de vocês?

-Claro Harry – disse Gina

Ele levou-me para ao pé da mesa da comida onde estavam a maior parte das pessoas e encostou-se à parede. Fiquei a olhar para ele, quieta e à espera que ele me dissesse porque me arrastara para ali. Aquele silencio incomodava-me, mas fui paciente.

-Há muito tempo que te queria agradecer por não teres contado nada a ninguém, principalmente ao Rony, mas não tive oportunidade.

-Acho que aquilo que falamos não foi propriamente algo que eu devesse espalhar por aí, a qualquer pessoa.

-Sim…mas o Rony não é qualquer pessoa.

-Se tu quisesses, tu contavas. Não me competia a mim.

Ele acenou que sim com a cabeça.

-Mas continuas a ter dores de cabeça?

-Algumas.

-Não achas que devias ir falar com o Professor Dumbledore?

Ele bufou.

-Não, ele já tem muito no que pensar.

-Tens razão.

Silencio novamente, como odiava aquele silêncio. Dei comigo a pensar que quando estava com John o silêncio era reconfortante, quando estava com Harry magoava. Mesmo assim, mesmo que só conseguisse achar coisas boas em John e coisas más em Harry, eu continuava a ama-lo, mais do que queria e podia.

-Entao e…

Corei e olhei para o chão.

-Fala tu – disse.

-Não, diz tu.

-Como é que vão as coisas com a Miriam?

Ele olhou em volta à procura, encontrou o que procurava e sorriu. Encolhi-me, como poderia competir com algo que parecia tao sólido?

-Bem, ela é um pouco possessiva e ciumenta mas eu gosto muito dela.

-Percebe-se – e sorri verdadeiramente.

-E contigo? Como vão as coisas com o Mallow?

-Que coisas? Eu não…

-Mione! Estás aqui, estava a ver que não te encontrava – a expressão dele fechou-se ao ver que estava acompanhada de Harry e eu percebi que o sorriso de Harry tinha também desaparecido. – ah estás com ele.

John passou uma mão pela minha cintura possessivamente, levantei uma sobrancelha. John era aquele tipo de pessoas que não gostava de manifestações de carinho em publico mas deixei-o fazer o que quisesse com o meu corpo. Confesso que queria ver a reacção de Harry.

-Sim, estava comigo. Estávamos…a conversar.

-Ahh – odiava aqueles "ahhs" de John que queriam dizer que estava interessado na conversa sem realmente o estar.

Harry dirigiu novamente os seus olhos verdes para mim e eu senti John abraçar-me ainda com mais força e pousar as mãos na minha barriga. Puxou o meu cabelo para o lado e pousou o queixo no meu ombro, passou a observar-nos conversar, mostrando interesse.

-Bem Mione, sobre aquele nosso assunto… - arrepiei-me toda quando senti os lábios dele no meu pescoço. Quase sorri, Harry arregalou os olhos e embora notasse que ele estava visivelmente incomodado, pela primeira vez não soube ler os seus olhos verdes - …humm privado.

John, cinicamente, parou e olhou para o moreno.

-Desculpem, incomodo?

-Bem, na verdade…sim, mas acho que o nosso assunto pode ficar para depois. Adeus Hermione.

-Xau.

Virou-me costas e vi-o ir ter com Miriam que estava do outro lado do salao a falar com Lilá. Abraçou-a e beijou-a, virei os olhos para outro lado, neste caso para John.

-Para que é que foi tudo aquilo?

-Não gosto dele.

-Mas ele é meu amigo.

John gargalhou e não disse mais nada, puxando-me apenas para uma poltrona.

Acho que estava muito satisfeita comigo própria por causa da reacção de Harry, tenho que admitir que me dera um prazer enorme ver os grandes olhos dele olhar para mim daquela maneira…tao vazios e ao mesmo tempo transbordando sentimentos.

Agora ele percebia como me sentia todas as vezes que eu o via com Miriam.

Espreitei o outro lado do salao, estavam abraçados. Encostei a cabeça no ombro de John. Ao longo da noite, sempre que ela não estava com ele, sentia os seus olhos presos em mim e nesses instantes agarrava-me mais a John. Não sei se para o provocar, se para me sentir mais aquecida diante daquela expressão, que aos poucos sem eu me aperceber me começava a assustar.

-Vamos para outro lugar, quero estar contigo.

-Mas tu estás comigo.

-A sós.

-Porquê?

-Porque hoje não me apetece partilhar-te com ninguém.

Ele era assim, dizia-me aquelas coisas do nada, coisas que qualquer rapariga gostaria de ouvir dele. E eu deixava-me levar, sorrindo inconscientemente. Porque ele fazia-me rir por tudo e por nada e arrancava-me o meu mais bonito sorriso por menos palavras que aquelas. Se estava apaixonada? Não, estava carente. E necessitava tanto daquelas palavras como as folhas do vento e as borboletas do sol.

Ele arrastou-me até à torre de astronomia e nós sentamo-nos no meio das muitas almofadas que lá havia espalhadas. Era obvio que eu sabia os boatos que rondavam a torre de astronomia, mas não era pessoa de me importar com boatos e o que tivesse que acontecer acontecia. Na verdade, acho que essa noite não aconteceu, pela simples razão que ainda tinha os olhos verdes de Harry muito vivos na minha mente, mesmo assim passamos ali uma noite muito bonita.

Ele estava meio deitado meio sentado, encostado à parede e eu estava sentada nas pernas dele com os seus braços à minha volta e o cabelo encaracolado e volumoso espalhado no peito dele.

De vez em quando ele agarrava-me o queixo e beijava-me acariciando com a mão o meu queixo e o meu pescoço, logo a seguir voltava a abraçar-me suspirando entre o meu cabelo. Perguntava-me porque não fazia nem tentava fazer nada, aquela calma começava a irritar-me. Eu queria aquilo tanto como sabia que ele queria, entao porquê?

Houve um momento nessa noite, que ele me agarrou com mais intensidade e que eu aproveitei para o provocar. As mãos dele estavam nas minhas costas e as minhas abraçavam-no pelo pescoço, não parei o beijo como ele quis fazer nem abri os olhos. A minha mão deslizou suavemente até ao peito dele e eu deixei-a lá ficar enquanto o trazia mais para mim com a outra. Olhei por um momento para ele e ele leu-me o desejo nos olhos, voltei a fecha-los. Deslizei os meus lábios até ao queixo dele, escorregando a seguir para o seu pescoço, inspirei o seu perfume. Queria tanto ama-lo, tanto. Quase chorei quando reparei que não era Harry que estava ali. Controlei-me a tempo quando o ouvi suspirar o meu nome.

Parei subitamente e sorri-lhe, quem me dera poder ama-lo como sabia que me amava mesmo que ele nunca o fosse admitir.

-Mione…

-Sim?

-Tu gostas dele não gostas?

Franzi a sobrancelha, porque é que eu não estava a gostar do rumo daquela conversa?

-O quê?

-Tu gostas do Potter.

Gargalhei (bastante alto por sinal), e deixei-me escorregar suavemente no seu colo até que as minhas pernas ficaram esticadas entre as dele e a minha cabeça repousava no seu ombro. Suavemente, escondi os meus olhos dos dele e soube que por mais perguntas que ele fizesse eu estava segura.

-Não, o Harry é meu amigo.

-Então ele gosta de ti.

-Não sei se reparaste mas ele tem namorada.

-Não gosto de o ver contigo.

-Não vou deixar de estar com ele apenas porque não queres. – retruquei.

Ele calou-se, apercebendo-se que eu começava a aborrecer-me. Estava uma noite tao bonita… várias estrelas brilhavam num céu azul profundo misturado de violeta e negro. Cores de uma tela magnífica prestes a serem desfeitas pelo amarelo e vermelho que romperiam com toda a sua força aquelas três cores mórbidas e cheias de magia.

Lindo…foi a única coisa que consegui pensar, e tudo para mim para aquele dia. Até os céus me tinham feito uma surpresa.

O meu aborrecimento, apercebi-me, tinha terminado e eu decidi acabar com aqueles olhos magoados dele. Pousei-lhe uma mão no queixo e beijei-o de leve, quase como se soprasse e tentei (juro que tentei) transmitir algo mais que não fosse ansiedade por voltar a ver uns olhos verdes. Depois, acariciei-lhe a bochecha.

-É contigo que eu estou não é? – ele não respondeu mas eu senti no ar o assentimento. – já falamos tantas vezes sobre isso, sabes que não te amo e eu também sei que não me amas. Uma vez disseste-me para deixar as coisas andar, agora sou eu que te peço isso.

E finalmente, tal como eu previra, perante aquelas palavras o amarelo e o vermelho cobriram o azul e o roxo numa batalha renhida mas que demorou pouco tempo.


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 7- Uma musica, um rapto

"O ser humano é um animal de hábitos". Os trouxas gostavam desta frase e eu que vivi onze anos com eles devia ter apreendido melhor esta frase, aliás devia tê-la decorado e feito dela minha melhor amiga. No princípio queremos tudo, queremos de mais e o que muitas vezes não se é possível ter. Às vezes temos tanto e estragamos tudo com as nossas ambições. Lembro-me que antes não tinha nada e comecei a ter tudo de repente, isso não se tornou suficiente e perdi tudo. É aí que nos apercebemos a dar valor a coisas mais pequenas e eu comecei a dar valor apenas a um sorriso, um olhar, um toque, uma música. A minha vida tornou-se imprescindível sem essas pequenas coisas, um pássaro, as gotas da chuva, as cartas. Havia tantas pequenas coisas e quando uma não estava cá, era sempre substituída, era como se tivesse arranjado a cura para a minha dor. Uma flor, uma pétala, um espinho, uma gota de sangue, verde, uma borboleta, asas transparentes, sorrisos incandescentes, olhares prematuros, toques inseguros. Tantas coisas, tantas coisas…

Comecei a substituir aquilo que sentia pelo Harry por pequenas coisas e elas fizeram-me sorrir finalmente, sem ter que depender de John. Quando não se tem quem amamos, pode doer, pode doer muito, mas eu sempre soube: ia passar um dia, por mais que custasse. Podia não passar completamente, mas a dor vai não tendo mais do que se alimentar e as lágrimas começam a ter coragem para finalmente secar e abandonam-nos.

As minhas lágrimas, as minhas pequenas lágrimas. Comecei a travar uma luta com elas. Elas estavam sempre prontas para quem quisesse chorar e é um facto que as pessoas não gostam de chorar. Eu gostava, era com elas que eu deitava tudo o que tinha preso para fora, era a única maneira que eu tinha arranjado. Uma vez ou duas, não faz mal. Mas ao fim de varias vezes sem parar, as lágrimas vão-se cansando e é aí que desaparecem. Eu ganho, elas perdem mas eu perco também. Como deitar para fora agora o que sinto?

Acordei um dia e apercebi-me de todos os olhares de pena sobre mim. " Como te tornaste uma pessoa tao triste?" esses olhares até hoje me fazem tremer e de repente mudei, escondendo realmente aquilo que sentia, fazendo com que ficasse bem no fundo e nem sempre aparecesse à superfície, mas sempre houve algo que faltou.

Uma tecla, uma pequena nota e apercebemo-nos de que todas as lembranças podem voltar do nada sem querer. O começo. Duas notas, um sorriso e a lembrança de um abraço à muito esquecido. Três notas. Uma aguda, outra grave e o fechar de olhos, um suspiro, o calor daquele momento. Quatro, cinco, seis. A força do momento, a suavidade das teclas que me relembra o seu cheiro, os seus olhos…

-Mione?

Abro os olhos e sinto o meu momento interrompido, o fio ligado ao passado quebra-se mais uma vez.

-Olá.

-O que estás aqui a fazer? Pensava que estavas a estudar.

Uma música tão antiga, as minhas mãos traem o meu cérebro com a mesma rapidez que eu o pensei ter esquecido.

-Estava a tentar relaxar antes do exame. E tu? Não devias estar com a Gina?

-Vi-te sair do salao, está tudo bem?

-Apenas stressada com os exames.

"as tuas asas podem voar da mesma maneira que as minhas? Pinta as minhas asas da cor dos teus olhos, deixa o sorriso aparecer para desfazer o passado. Fica comigo. Ouve, ouve a chuva cair e sente a minha mão na tua…"

-Eu conheço esta musica…é…é….

Sorri, sim. Ela conhecia, claro que sim. Quantas vezes não lhe tinha falado eu dela? Ela sim, era o fio que me ligava a ele, se ela se quebrasse tudo o que sentia por ele não existiria mais.

-Sim…é aquela musica. Não é linda Helena?

-Maravilhosa.

Quase que parei tal foi o choque, não estava à espera de o ver ali. Ele avançou três, quatro passos e as notas pareciam morrer. Helena levantou-se e foi-se embora, ninguém lhe perguntou onde ia, aquele momento era meu, mas as minhas mãos pareciam agora sem força para continuar a tocar… e eu pensei, num último momento de desespero "não aguento".

-Não pares, continua.

Até tu parecias saber a importância deste fio e me pediste para não o quebrar, mas como, como tocar contigo ali à minha frente?

"um dia, a promessa de que um dia tudo ficará bem. A flor guardará a lágrima no seu interior, o sorriso não desaparecerá mas os olhos fechar-se-ão"

Pousei os cotovelos no piano e tapei a cara com as mãos.

-Seis anos e não sabia que tocavas. Essa musica… - sorriu. – nós, porquê?

-Não, não quero falar sobre isso. Não agora Harry.

-Mas – ele baixou a cabeça – eu sinto falta das nossas conversas.

Uma lágrima imaginária caiu-me pela face, quem me dera que ele a pudesse secar porque ela estava gelada.

-Lembraste? "Os teus olhos são a nossa liberdade, o meu silêncio a nossa harmonia" não quero acabar por estragar algo que já está mal.

-Podemos não estragar, nós podemos, podemos… eu não posso fazer um esforço sozinho.

Silencio. Levantei-me, estendi-lhe uma mão.

-Vem, temos um exame para fazer.

Ele levantou-se de cabeça baixa, sem agarrar a minha mão e juntos caminhamos até ao salao principal onde seria o exame de História de Magia.

Ele sentou-se duas filas atrás de mim. Olhei para ele, ele estava de cabeça baixa. Entregaram-nos o exame, comecei a faze-lo. Aquela musica já recolhida num canto qualquer…

xxx-xxx

Ultimo teste, quase respirei de alivio quando acabei o exame de Herbologia. Pelas minhas contas tinha-me saído bem em tudo, para não variar. Tinha combinado encontrar-me com John nos jardins. Desde que os exames tinham começado que não lhe dera atenção nenhuma e ele andava meio xateado comigo.

Sentei-me no banco à espera e ele apareceu instantes a seguir com o seu sempre maravilhoso sorriso. E por uns instantes pensei : "Porquê? Porquê que ele consegue sorrir e eu não?".

Ele sentou-se ao meu lado, deu-me um beijo e segurou-me na mão.

-Correram bem os exames?

-Sim – sorri – e os teus?

-Também, isso quer dizer que já tens tempo para mim?

Acenei com a cabeça. Entao ele sorriu ainda mais e abraçou-me contra ele, beijou-me a cara e o pescoço com uma fome que eu não lhe conhecia e senti a mão dele entrar sorrateiramente, por baixo da minha saia. Deitou-me no banco, perguntei-me o que se tinha passado para ele estar a ter aquela atitude. Mesmo assim deixei que ele fizesse o que quisesse, não poderia negar que queria muito aquilo, mas sempre pensei que seria diferente. Talvez, mais suave ou com mais calma ou talvez porque tivesse imaginado aquilo com outra pessoa. E agora as mãos dele corriam rapidamente de encontro à minha camisa, numa ânsia e numa pressa assustadora. Praticamente me arrancou os botões da camisa e estes foram jogados para a relva. Entao ele levantou-se até conseguir olhar para mim e num sussurro que parecia ser para ele e não para mim, disse:

-Não, aqui não.

Pegou em mim como quem pega numa criancinha e deu-me um beijo que me deve ter deixado os lábios todos negros. Levou-me mais perto da floresta proibida, para uma clareira meio escondida e deitou-me no chão. Fez-me uma leve festa no cabelo e olhou para mim com um olhar que eu não conhecia. Quis falar, perguntar-lhe o que se passava, mas ele interrompeu-me.

-Chhs não digas nada, por favor não tenhas medo.

Como se eu tivesse medo, não tinha medo de nada alias ele nem me estava a dar tempo para ter medo. Depois pôs o corpo dele sobre o meu, as minhas pernas entre as dele e arrancou-me a blusa. A minha respiração tornou-se ofegante quando ele me desapertou o soutien de renda branca e eu fechei os olhos. Ele acariciou-me o corpo, beijando-me cada espaço e cada bocado de pele, com mãos frias e experientes. Mas houve um momento, que eu não sei definir bem qual, que ele parou, deu um murro no chão ao meu lado e deitou a cabeça entre os meus seios.

-Não consigo. Desculpa mas não consigo. Mi…

Acariciei-lhe o cabelo louro encaracolado, enquanto tentava acalmar-me.

-O que é que se passa?

-Eu só…não quero que sejas apenas mais uma. Não consigo fazer isto contigo. Oh Mione – apoiou-se nos cotovelos e segurou-me o rosto – tenho medo que acredites nas tuas amigas e…e…

Nunca o tinha visto assim, tremia como uma criancinha e estava inseguro.

-Vamos esquecer isto John. – Beijei-o – tenho que ir

Ele não fez nenhuma objecção, apenas saiu de cima de mim e observou enquanto eu compunha a saia, vestia e arranjava a blusa por meio de feitiços e tentava compor o cabelo. Ele caminhou até mim e abraçou-me, pôs-me uma madeixa do cabelo atrás da orelha e sorriu-me, tal e qual como o antigo John.

-Tenho que ir

-Eu sei –beijou-me os lábios –adeus.

Levei a mão a um caracol dele e encaracolei-o ainda mais – xau.

Enquanto caminhava de volta para o castelo comecei a pensar que não tinha percebido nada do que se passara e comecei a dar graças a Morgana por não se ter passado nada, talvez tivesse sido melhor assim, afinal tinha apenas dezasseis anos.

Quando já tinha ultrapassado os portões e andava agora nos corredores, uma sala de aula aberta chamou-me a atenção e entrei.

Harry estava de pé, em frente à janela a olhar para o horizonte. O céu estava avermelhado, o sol começava a pôr-se.

-Harry…

Ele parecia não ouvir, aproximei-me. Havia uma cadeira no chão, ele estava com os braços cruzados, estático. Tinha os olhos fechados. Eu conhecia aquela posição, doia-lhe a cabeça, apostava como era isso.

-Harry…

Ele não disse nada e muito rapidamente ele agarrou-me o pulso, dei um salto para trás, assustada.

-Não saias daqui, Mione.

-Eu não saio.

E eu fiquei ali de pé, disposta a espera o tempo que fosse preciso. A cada minuto que passava via a cara dele fechar-se mais e mais até se tornar uma mascara de dor. Entao ele berrou e quase caiu ao chão se eu não estivesse ali, mesmo assim, ele teve que se sentar. Eu agarrava-lhe com força na mão, não tendo coragem para o largar e ele esfregava a testa com a outra. Dei-lhe um tempo para se acalmar e depois perguntei:

- O que viste?

-Tenho que falar com Dumbledore, ele criou um exército de vampiros e eles têm a Gina.

-Não, não pode ser. É só para te atrair para lá, com o Sirius… - abaixei a cabeça – desculpa

-Eu tenho praticado oclumencia, não quero que aconteça a mais ninguém o que aconteceu com o Sirius. Isto não foi apenas um sonho.

-Mas…mas….

-Hermione!Hermione!

-Helena?

-Ainda bem que te encontro. Oh olá Harry.

-O que se passa? –perguntei

-Toma

Helena estendeu-me um papel, nunca a tinha visto assim. Embora eu fosse a mais calma de nós as três, Helena nunca se descontrolava. Agora parecia que o mundo tinha desabado sobre a sua cabeça e mexia as mãos nervosamente. Abri o pergaminho, uma carta.

Ainda me lembro como se fosse hoje de cada linha, da letra corrida, da cor. Cada palavra, cada significado.

"Cara Senhorita Granger:

Sabemos que é a melhor amigo do Senhor Potter, então informe-o de que temos a Senhorita Weasley nas nossas mãos. Por agora está em bom estado, amanhã…nunca se sabe….

Com os melhores cumprimentos,

Voldemort"

Com a carta vinha uma madeixa de cabelo ruivo, engoli em seco. Era verdade entao? Gina, a minha querida amiga de Gina, raptada. Sentei-me no chão de olhos muito abertos, ainda confusa a tentar arranjar uma explicação lógica para tudo.

-Hermione?

-Vamos falar com Dumbledor, Harry.

Ele ajudou-me a levantar. Abracei Helena e sussurrei-lhe ao ouvido:

-Podes ir buscar o Rony? Não lhe contes nada, vai só busca-lo.

-Eu já vou ter com vocês.

Assim que ela saiu virei-me para Harry.

-Tens o mapa? Mostra-mo.

Ele tirou-o do manto e eu abri-o e com olhos rápidos e preocupados procurei pelo nome de Gina, mas não encontrei nada. Apertei com mais força a madeixa ruiva, guardei-a no casaco. Forcei-me a engolir as lágrimas.

-Vem, temos que ir Hermione. Depois de falarmos com Dumbledore vai ficar tudo bem.

-Dumbledor não está cá. Nem ele, nem Mcgonagall. Mas o Snape…

-Não, não vamos falar com ele.

-Mas temos que contactar a ordem.

-Falamos com o Lupin.

Nesse momento Helena entrou trazendo com ela Rony. Harry contou-lhe tudo enquanto eu olhava a janela sem conseguir dizer nada, só soube que Harry tinha acabado quando Rony começou a chorar. Virei a minha atenção para ele, dei uns passos e abracei-o.

-Temos que fazer alguma coisa, não nos vamos pôr a chorar. Acalma-te Rony. HArry tens alguma ideia?

-Uma lareira, vamos ao gabinete da professora Mcgonagal e falamos com o Lupin.

Mas nunca conseguimos lá chegar. Mal tínhamos saído daquela sala acertaram-nos com um feitiço e a partir daí, apenas o escuro.

Acordei num lugar escuro e com nevoeiro, a varinha estava na minha mão e doía-me a cabeça. Harry estava ao meu lado, era o único. Não sabia onde estava Rony ou Helena. Ele estava ainda desmaiado, arrastei-me até ele e abanei-o de vagar. Rapidamente acordou, olhou para mim e eu mal o conseguia ver com todo aquele nevoeiro e com a cabeça a andar à roda.

-Sabes onde estamos?

-Eu conheço este lugar, sonhei com ele. – ajudou-me a levantar - vem, isto é parecido com um labirinto e eu sei mais ou menos o caminho. Tens varinha?

-Tenho.

-Óptimo, Lumus.

Ele deu-me a mão para não nos perdermos e no meio de todo aquele sentimento de medo e desconfiança, consegui encontrar um bocado para o amar. Andamos bastante tempo, não nos atrevíamos a gritar por Rony ou Helena porque tínhamos medo que estivesse mais alguma coisa naquele labirinto.

Foi um dos piores momentos da minha vida, aquele labirinto. Era frio e húmido, escuro e eu odiava locais escuros. Se o Harry não tivesse ali não sei o que me tinha acontecido, porque foi ele que me guiou o caminho todo.

Andamos durante tanto tempo, à nossa frente encontramos um lago.

-Temos que o atravessar

-Como? – perguntei

-A nado, sabes nadar?

-Sim

Ele tirou a capa e deixou-a cair no solo húmido, tirou as botas.

-Hermione, tens que tirar pelo menos a capa.

Suspirei, atravessar aquele lago não ia ser nada fácil. Ele percebeu mal o meu suspiro e passou-me uma mão pelo ombro.

-Não tenhas medo, vamos de mãos dadas para não nos perdermos.

Ele deu-me a mão e juntos entramos no lago, estava gelado e tremi mal entrei. Pensava que me ia habituar à temperatura daquele lago mas não, estava completamente gelada, pensei que ia desmaiar e por um momento, os meus olhos começaram a fechar-se…

-Hermione, acorda. Bate os braços, temos que chegar ao outro lado.

Ele agarrou com ainda mais força a minha mão para que eu tivesse consciência que ele estava ali. Engoli agua e olhei para ele, por quanto tempo teria que continuar a nadar? Doia-me tanto o corpo, desistir e deixar de lutar passou-me por aquele momento pela cabeça.

-Mione, faz um esforço devemos estar quase

-Não consigo…está muito frio.

Ele agarrou-me pelos braços e não sei onde é que foi buscar força suficiente para me levar. Chegou um momento que quase fechei os olhos.

-Não adormeças. Estás-me a ouvir? Mione!

-Eu estou acordada – sussurrei, ele deu-me a mão.

De repente senti terra nas mãos, tinha pé finalmente mas estava tao fria que por mais ordens que desse ao meu corpo para se levantar ele não me obedecia. Senti Harry levantar-me com os braços e levar-me ao colo até terra, onde me deitou. Ele virou para um lado, onde começou a tossir e a deitar agua e eu deixei-me ficar ali encolhida. Sem forças para estender o braço e o reconfortar, porque eu sabia a dor de cabeça que ele tinha e as visões constantes a que devia estar a ser submetido.

Senti as mãos dele de repente no meu corpo, junto à minha barriga.

-O que é que estás a fazer?

-Precisas de tirar a camisa Mione ou vais constipar-te.

-Já estamos a chegar? – perguntei-lhe a tremer enquanto ele me desabotoava a camisa – Nós não temos que continuar?

-Tens que descansar e dormir um bocado primeiro

-Mas a Gina…

-Ela está bem e tu estás gelada.

Ele pôs a camisa dele embrulhada debaixo da minha cabeça a servir de almofada e deitou-se ao meu lado. Ao ver-me tremer agarrou o meu corpo e juntou-o contra o dele. Por mais frio que estivesse eu fui capaz de sentir as sensações que o corpo dele provocava tao perto e aquela zanga, aquele silencio entre nós pareceu-me tao estúpido. Tive forças apenas para lhe pousar uma mão no pescoço e chamar a atenção dele, ele olhou para baixo para mim.

-Harry…desculpa.

Ele pousou-me uma mão no cabelo e beijou-me a testa enquanto me abraçava contra ele.

-Oh Mione, esquece isso. Nunca mais percebes? Nunca mais quero estar sem a tua amizade outra vez.

-Desculpa, eu também não queria.

-Está tudo bem agora. Dorme, vou ficar acordado.

-Prometes que me acordas para poderes descansar?

-Prometo – deu-me outro beijo no cabelo

Eu aconcheguei-me contra o peito dele que subia e descia com a respiração ainda ofegante. Assim adormeci, a tremer e cheia de frio, com agua a pingar-me do corpo todo e o corpo de Harry junto ao meu e aquele cheiro…

Se estas páginas pudessem agora ganhar vida talvez pudessem demonstrar os sentimentos que sinto ao relembrar esse momento. Mas a seguir, a seguir a essa noite nunca mais nem eu, nem ele, nem Rony, nem Helena fomos os mesmos. Porque muita coisa mudou a partir desse momento e muita coisa estava para acontecer…


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo7 –Lágrimas e a verdade

Parecia que tinha dormido dias, mas apenas dormira uma hora. A mão dele estava no meu cabelo, que ele encaracolava sem parar enquanto me abanava devagarinho. Sabia que tínhamos que continuar mas estava ali tao bem, não quis sair dali ou mexer-me. Ele sorria de uma maneira…como podia um dia ter esquecido aquele sorriso e aqueles olhos? Ele ajudou-me a levantar e eu vesti a camisa ainda molhada. Juntos continuamos a avançar de mãos dadas pelo meio do nevoeiro persistente e irritante. Perguntei-me muitas vezes enquanto lá estive, como estariam Rony e Helena mas os meus pensamentos foram quase todos para Gina que eu não sabia como estava e onde estava.

Chegamos a uma clareira que logo nos apercebemos, estava habitada. Escondemo-nos entre arbustos e atrás de árvores. O que vi está até hoje gravado na minha cabeça. Pessoas (ou pelo menos era o que pensava) com longas capas pretas que chegavam até aos pés e lhes cobriam a cabeça com capuzes que não deixavam ver as suas caras. Um circulo muito grande formado por esses vultos e no meio sobre um tumulo, estava uma rapariga de cabelos longos e vermelhos, uma pele branca e uns olhos assustados. Vestia um vestido preto e longo de largas mangas e subido até ao pescoço. Muito quente, mas mesmo assim a rapariga tremia. Amarrada com os pés e com as mãos, podia ver naqueles olhos castanhos o medo e o terror. Estava exausta e assustada mas mesmo assim debatia-se, tentando mostrar confiança.

-Eles são muitos, como é que ele conseguiu reunir tantos comensais?

-Não são apenas comensais, são vampiros. – disse – olha como se põem em circulo e esperam a lua de mãos dadas.

Houve um pequeno silencio em que ele absorvia a informação que lhe tinha dado.

-O que vamos fazer?

-Eu não sei…esperamos pelo Rony?

-Não Hermione, não sabemos quanto tempo isso pode demorar.

-Entao?...

-Quem me dera que podesses ficar aqui escondida e mais ou menos protegida, mas…

-Mas não posso e tu não tens que tentar salvar o mundo. Não sem ajuda.

-Eu preciso de ti, preciso que desamarres Gina enquanto chamo a atenção deles.

-É esse o teu plano? – Sussurrei exasperada

-Tens algum melhor?

Calei-me, não tinha um plano melhor e estávamos prestes a enfrentar dez comensais e uns trinta vampiros. Ele levantou-se antes mesmo de eu me aperceber e o único pensamento que me ficou na cabeça era que não me tinha despedido dele acontecesse o que acontecesse naquela noite eu não me tinha despedido dele.

Ele caminhou de vagar, rapidamente cabeças se viraram para ele quebrando assim o circulo. Silencio, o ressoar do vento nas folhas e nas árvores, a musica apaixonada da noite e novamente o silencio. Vários vultos baixaram o capuz e eu pude distinguir a figura esguia e esbelta de Bellatrix Lestrange e o marido ao lado, os cabelos platinados de Malfoy, e as figuras escuras de Nott, Avery, Crabe e Goyle.

-Ora ora quem nós temos aqui. Seja bem aparecido bebé Potter

Sabia o quanto Harry fazia agora um esforço para não começar uma luta de varinhas ali mesmo. De vagar, esgueirei-me até Gina e pus-lhe a mão na boca para que não gritasse.

-Chsss, está tudo bem vamos tirar-te daqui.

-Vocês não deviam ter vindo, é tudo uma armadilha. Eles querem o Harry. Isto tudo é apenas para que o Harry viesse.

-Nós tínhamos que vir, era isso ou morrias. Agora anda!

Mas assim que me virei para me embrenhar novamente na floresta, alguém agarrou o meu pulso com força.

Antes que pudesse gritar ou reconhecer aquele vulto vi apenas uns olhos muito azuis, do azul mais límpido que eu alguma vez tinha visto e uma pele branca. Um vampiro. Foi aí que tirou o capuz e eu vi o cabelo preto e curto e sorriu-me, mas aquele sorriso com aqueles dentes um pouco maiores assustou-me de tal maneira que berrei. Senti um frio gelado pelo corpo todo mas tentei manter-me de pé. O rapaz que devia ser apenas uns anos mais velho que eu, tirou-me a varinha e arrastou-me até meio do circulo.

-Mione! – ouvi Harry de um canto gritar

-Parece que temos mais visitas do que as que esperávamos – disse uma voz feminina por baixo de um capuz – prende-a com a outra.

-Larguem-nas, às duas, eu fico. É a mim que vocês querem não é? Vocês querem a profecia.

Fiquei confusa de repente, de que estava ele a falar? A profecia tinha-se destruído. Ele estava enganado, tinha que estar.

-Vais dizer à mesma quer as larguemos quer não. – disse a voz feminina coberta pela capa – e nós precisamos da que tem a pele branca como a neve e cabelos vermelhos como o fogo.

Só aí percebi e como fui burra de não ter percebido antes. O circulo, as horas, o tumulo…

-Isto é um sacrifício – disse alto o suficiente

-Exacto e a lua está quase a chegar. Amarrem-no com elas.

Nunca tinha visto tanto medo nos olhos de alguem. Gina estava aterrada com o que acabara de ser dito e nós estávamos encurralados sem saber o que fazer ou como escapar. Eu e Harry estávamos atados a um arvore e foi com o corpo a tremer que vi o rapaz que me agarrara, avançar para Gina e voltar a ata-la sobre o tumulo.

O vulto da voz feminina aproximou-se de Gina e tirou o capuz. Um cabelo negro como a noite, todo ele entrançado e uns olhos mais escuros que um corvo, fizeram-me baixar a cabeça por instantes.

Ela aproximou-se de Gina com um sorriso estranho e por um momento vi, assustada, a lua aparecer e iluminar algo de metal que estava na mão da vampira. Um punhal.

-Meus irmãos – disse dirigindo-se a todos os vampiros – baixem os capuzes e deixem que a mãe lua veja os vossos rostos assim como a vossa beleza imortal. – todos o fizeram, menos um que continuou coberto. – sorriam irmãos, meus filhos, porque hoje finalmente estamos prestes a descobrir a profecia.

Comecei-me a debater contra as cordas, a tentar soltar-me quando vi que a vida de Gina estava tao próxima de acabar e não pude fazer nada quando lhe encostaram o punhal ao pescoço. Baixei a cabeça e senti os dedos de Harry nos meus, enquanto com a cabeça encostada à minha, tentava tapar-me a visão de Gina e sussurrava-me palavras de calma.

De repente, alguem me cortou as cordas e eu vi os cabelos castanhos de Helena. Mais à frente, Rony de varinha na mão e rodeado de vampiros. Harry rapidamente se juntou a ele e eu via-os com o coração nas mãos desfazerem-se de um e outro comensal enquanto com um fraco escudo tentavam defender as próprias vidas. Abracei rapidamente Helena.

-Vai ajudar Gina e sai daqui!

Corri para Rony e Harry com a varinha na mão. Desfazendo um ou outro vampiro pelo caminho.

-O que é que estás aqui a fazer? – os seus olhos verdes cravados em mim, preocupados.

-O mesmo que tu – e ergui um escudo mais forte para os três.

Muitos vampiros devemos ter deixado atordoados e comensais, alguns feridos. Mas sempre que um ia a baixo outro tomava o lugar e ao fim de pouco tempo começamos a ficar cansados. Demos connosco encurralados e já não tínhamos por onde ir. À nossa frente apareceu a mulher de cabelo entrançado e eu senti todo o meu corpo congelar e desfalecer aos poucos. Senti as mãos de Harry apoiarem o meu corpo enquanto me abanava e dizia para acordar e aos poucos, lá fui vindo a mim novamente. Lancei um feitiço contra um vampiro que decidira atacar Harry pelas costas e aos poucos sem saber como, acabei por me separar dos meus dois amigos. Apenas sei que num momento acabei por ver Harry frente a frente com Bellatrix e o meu coração disparou.

Como num filme vi as coisas passarem-se devagar e o corpo de Harry cair perdendo a varinha no solo e a varinha de Lestrange apontada para ele. Vi quando ela proferiu o feitiço e vi o corpo pequeno de Gina meter-se à frente de Harry recebendo o impacto do feitiço e caindo sobre Harry. A minha garganta fez um nó de tal modo que eu não conseguia falar mesmo que quisesse. Corri até eles e vi Harry segurar o corpo branco dela, a magoa e a tristeza escrita nos seus olhos. Senti Helena ao meu lado deixar cair varias lágrimas e Rony vir a correr disparado para ao pé de nós, ajoelhar-se e começar a abanar o corpo pequeno e frágil da irmã como se assim ela fosse acordar do sono profundo e sem retorno em que acabara de cair. O nosso pequeno momento foi interrompido por Bellatrix que ria maldosamente e eu vi Harry levantar-se desvairado e tentar ataca-la. Foi agarrado por trás por dois vultos e vi aparecer à nossa frente a rapariga.

-Acho que não quererão mais mortes pois não? Entao é melhor que fiquem bem quietinhos.

Apercebi-me que o grupo estava completamente esgotado e ainda não tínhamos conseguido absorver a morte…dela que nos pairava como uma catástrofe em cima das nossas cabeças.

Todos nós fomos agarrados desta vez e apercebi-me que já nenhum de nós se importava com o que quer que fosse acontecer. A mulher estalou os dedos e eu vi-me ser separada deles e aproximar-me do túmulo. A mulher aproximou-se e tocou-me na testa, arrepiei-me pois tinha os dedos gelados.

-Estás marcada pela lua. Criança como te chamas?

Encarei-a.

- Hermione Granger.

Ela colocou as mãos frias dela que mais pareciam garras nos meus braços e obrigou-me a deitar no tumulo. Pegou no punhal e fez-me um furo no dedo. Duas gotas de sangue caíram num copo e depois o mesmo ela fez ao próprio dedo. Vi-a misturar aquilo com qualquer coisa e estender-me para beber. Recusei-me.

-Olha, estás a ver os teus amigos? Ou bebes ou morres.

Vi Harry muito quieto olhar para mim e não foi preciso ele falar para eu saber que ele me implorava para que não bebesse, mas eu não tinha escolha. Eu tinha que beber, embora soubesse muito bem o que me iria acontecer. Assim que levei o copo aos lábios vi os olhos de Harry fecharem-se. O líquido escorreu-me pela garganta a baixo, quente e amargo e eu senti imediatamente os seus efeitos. Sabia que me contorcia pois o todo o corpo me doía, até que aos poucos foi deixando de doer, entrando assim num estado febril. Senti as mãos dela agarrarem-me os pulsos com força e colocar-me qualquer coisa no pescoço. De repente: silencio. Não se ouvia uma única voz e as lágrimas de Rony que eu estivera sempre a ouvir, pareciam ter desaparecido. Os pássaros não voavam, o vento não soprava, as arvores não se roçavam umas não outras e eu não conseguia ouvir o som das folhas a caírem no chão. Apenas a minha respiração arfante, o meu coração que batia sem parar, o meu peito que subia e descia. Conseguia apenas sentir o suor na minha testa e o cabelo colado.

Quando a lua iluminou o colar que tinha ao pescoço o meu corpo ficou muito quieto e os meus lábios mexeram-se sozinhos.

- A lua, mãe das criaturas da noite…o seu brilho iluminará as trevas e quando a princesa acordar…sangue, destruição. O menino que sobreviveu, uma luta e duas mortes. Sangue…a lua brilha, mãe de todos nós, os nossos pensamentos esconde, a sua música oferece. Na sua presença…a destruição. – levantei a mão e fiz um circulo no ar – doze ciclos, noite e nevoeiro. Escuridão, um amigo vindo do escuro…que trará a luz…

A minha voz morreu e a respiração descompassada voltou. Todo o meu corpo tremia, sentia tanto frio. Encolhi-me abraçando o próprio corpo, sentindo muitos pares de olhos presos em mim e no que tinha acabado de dizer. A mulher pegou no punhal e debruçou-se sobre mim e eu vi os olhos frios dela, duas fendas escuras, dois abismos do mal. O meu corpo tremia tanto que eu nem forças tive para me tentar defender e ela agarrou-me sem resistência. Harry chamava por mim e debatia-se contra um vampiro mas não conseguia soltar-se.

Senti o punhal rente ao meu pescoço e pensei "é agora". Nem tempo ia ter para me despedir de Harry, nem tempo ia ter para ver John outra vez, oh John…e Helena? e Rony? E os meus pais?

-Senhora…largue-a! – a rapariga olhou para trás – largue-a agora, ou morre.

Ela afastou-se. Eu conhecia aquela voz, abri os olhos por um momento. Eu conhecia aquela maneira de andar e aquele cheiro e agora perguntava-me de onde. Onde?

-Ela não vai morrer nas suas mãos Senhora, afaste-se.

-Filho…estás a renunciar a Lua?

Ele tirou o capuz e eu vi os caracóis louros dele, a pele branca e macia, o nariz perfeito, os lábios grossos, as mãos grandes e fortes e não quis acreditar. Comecei a respirar mais depressa, o meu coração doía tanto…como? Porquê?

-Traidor! Espião! – ouvi a voz de Harry

Com a ameaça da Senhora deles ameaçada pelos da própria espécie, os vampiros tinham soltado os meus amigos e Harry correra até mim, pegando-me ao colo e eu encolhi-me contra ele. O frio era tanto, mas tanto e todo o meu corpo doía de uma forma exorbitante. As lágrimas bailaram rente aos meus olhos quando olhei para os olhos castanhos dele.

-Traidor. – Harry repetiu

-Leva-a daqui – ele disse com a voz baixa

-Ninguem vai sair daqui! O nosso Lord deve valorizar mais a vida do bebé Potter do que a sua, com todo o respeito Senhora – disse Bellatrix fazendo uma vénia ridícula.

-Pois ele mesmo que me venha matar, porque caso contrario eu vou-me embora.

Agarrei com força a camisola dele, uma vez que não conseguia falar para dizer "não", ele soltou um gemido e logo a seguir caiu comigo nos seus braços e com a mão na testa. E eu fiquei ali a ouvir os gritos dele sem poder limpar-lhe as lágrimas que ele tinha nos olhos, sem poder dizer-lhe calma. Lágrimas soltaram-se dos meus olhos, que começaram a cair, a cair, ao mesmo compasso que as dele.

Senti-o assim que apareceu, a sua aura era impossível de sentir. Ele aproximou-se de nós, o nariz achatado e as narinas largas, os olhos vermelhos e raivosos, a pele espectral. E Harry não foi capaz de me largar e de me deixar ali sozinha para se poder defender, enfrentou-o no chão com a maior crise de dor de cabeça que eu tinha visto. Não ouvi muito bem o que eles falaram, tudo o que estou aqui a contar tem que se perceber que aconteceram mais coisas, muitas mais… muitos mais sentimentos vieram à tona, e mais palavras foram trocadas, mas eu estava num estado febril.

Todos se tinham ajoelhado, menos John e a Senhora, Voldemort passou por eles e agarrou nos cabelos de Harry com uma mão, pousando as duas mãos na tempora dele. Os gritos de Harry encheram-me o coração de agonia, começando a aperta-lo e aperta-lo.

-A profecia… eu quero a profecia. Dá-ma!

Legelimencia, entao era isso que estava a tentar fazer? Harry não conseguiria durante muito tempo. Ouvi as palavras da profecia quando Harry não conseguiu lutar mais e fiquei petrificada. Mais lágrimas caíram, e eu que pensava que não conseguia chorar…oh Harry…mexi a minha mão e encontrei o cabo da varinha dele. Voldemort estava ajoelhado sobre nós. Arranjando forças não sei de onde apontei-lhe o cabo da varinha à barriga e utilizando o meu conhecimento em magia negra, mexi os meus lábios, proferindo o feitiço.

Ele caiu para trás contorcendo-se e olhando-me com os olhos raivosos, eu larguei a varinha instantaneamente e escondi a cara na roupa de Harry que pôs os braços em volta das minhas costas.

-Sangue-Ruim maldita! Hei-de perseguir-te até ao Inferno. – ele gritou

Tinha-lhe queimado o corpo todo. Antes de ele desaparecer, teve tempo de me lançar um feitiço que me acertou rapidamente no coração. Abri muito os olhos.

-Mi –O John…

Agarrei com força as roupas de Harry e depois lentamente larguei-as caindo para a frente e fexando os olhos. A última coisa que ouvi foi o grito de Rony e Harry, junto.

-Hermione!

Acordei a olhar para um tecto branco, era noite ainda. Assim que abri os olhos pude perceber que ao meu lado estava Harry e do outro lado, John. Ao ver este ultimo encolhi-me toda e pousei uns olhos castanhos frios nele. Harry pousou a mão na minha.

-Está tudo bem pequena.

-Mas…

-Chhss – ele levantou-se – venho ver-te depois – beijou-me a testa e saiu, fechando a porta.

Eu olhei para a parede, não conseguia olhar para ele. Como era possível, como?

-Mi…por favor olha para mim, eu preciso de me explicar.

-Não há explicação, tu és um traidor.

-Não, não é nada disso – ele pegou-me na mão e eu afastei-a com brusquidão. Presumo que o tenha magoado muito com esse gesto, mas e eu? Ele pensou no quanto eu estava magoada? – Deixa-me explicar.

Suspirei – acho que não tenho outra opção.

-Olha para mim, vá lá quero-te explicar tudo como deve ser. – ele pôs a mão no meu queixo e virou a cara para ele. – estás a chorar… - limpou-me as lágrimas.

- Eu não sou um espião, quer dizer sou. Sou um espião para Dumbledore, eu andava já á bastante tempo a espiar o meu povo. Sabia o que eles queriam fazer, mas não sabia quando. Todos nós fomos chamados à pressa para o ritual. Hermione, fui eu que raptei a Gina porque eles precisavam de uma rapariga de famílias muito antigas, fui eu que vos levei até ao labirinto para a tentarem salvar. Eu não tinha conseguido falar com Dumbledore, não sabia o que fazer e Gina não podia morrer. Por outro lado, tinha que levar Harry para Voldemort – suspirou – tudo o que fiz foi com a esperança de conseguir contactar Dumbledore entretanto. Mas não consegui e não consegui salvar Gina – soltei um soluço – Houve, houve Mione eu preciso de te contar tudo. Quando tu estavas lá eu não pude deixar que eles te matassem, porque uma profetiza tem que morrer sempre, e tive que atacar de alguma maneira. – passou a mão pela minha face – oh Mione eu não podia deixar que te matassem percebes? Depois do que fizeste com Voldemort, Dumbledore apareceu e trouxe-vos para aqui. – ele tinha terminado finalmente e eu não sabia o que dizer.

-Mi…quando tu desmaiaste…quando ele te lançou o feitiço, pensei que tinhas morrido. – ele enterrou a cabeça no meu peito da mesma forma que há muitas horas atrás tinha feito, mas desta vez eu não lhe toquei nos caracóis. Senti a bata da enfermaria começar a ficar molhada com as lágrimas dele – perdoa-me, por não te ter contado…

-Entao isso quer dizer que és mesmo um vampiro? – ele suspirou e baixou a cabeça.

-Sim, per…per… - começara a tremer, parou, suspirou novamente e recomeçou a medo – percebo que não me queiras ver outra vez e eu compr…

-Tu deixaste-me pensar que eras um traidor! – Gritei-lhe – eu pensei que tinha sido enganada, que tu tinhas morto Gina! – Lágrimas escorreram, sentei-me na cama – deixaste-me pensar que tudo o que passamos tinha sido uma mentira percebes? – ele baixou a cabeça e o meu coração contraiu-se ao velo sofrer com os meus gritos de acusação, os meu gritos tornaram-se sussurros – pensei que não íamos mais contar estrelas juntos, que não íamos ver o sol nascer juntos. Pensei que nunca mais iria tocar os teus caracóis – a minha mão mexeu-se, queria tanto toca-los… mas ela caiu, comecei a soluçar e ele abraçou-se.

-Não me importo que sejas um vampiro, o que fizeste hoje ultrapassa muita coisa. Salvaste-me a vida.

-Doeu tanto ver-te a contorceres-te e não te poder abraçar – senti a mão dele no meu cabelo. – doeu muito?

-Passou…John…

-Eu não me chamo John. O meu nome é Alexandre.

Fiquei a olhar para ele sem saber o que dizer, se me tinha mentido sobre uma coisa podia ter mentido sobre muitas mais.

-E à mais alguma coisa que eu precise de saber sobre ti? – disse com a sombra de um sorriso.

Ele baixou a cabeça e escondeu os olhos de mim, isso não me passou despercebido – não, já te contei tudo.

-E Helena, Rony?...Gina? Como é que eles estão? – por um momento pensei ser possível, que talvez, ela não tivesse morrido e quase, quase a vi entrar pela enfermaria a dentro com os cabelos flamejantes e um sorriso que encantava qualquer um. Vi-a saltar em cima da minha cama e beijar-me a testa, enquanto dizia " sua dorminhoca, a preocupação que tu nos deste" e sorrir, sorrir. Mas não, sabia que era uma ilusão.

-Helena e Rony estão bem…de saúde. Ficaram aqui o dia todo, menos Rony que teve que ir ver os pais, Harry ficou aqui até agora não te largou um minuto – e eu notei um tom de ciúmes – Rony teve que ir ver os pais, contar-lhes o que se passou…ela morreu Hermione.

Eu já sabia quilo, precisava apenas que alguém me dissesse para que entrasse de uma vez na minha cabeça.

-O funeral vai ser amanhã, estávamos à espera que tu acordasses. Estiveste a dormir durante dois dias.

-E o feitiço? Que feitiço foi aquele que ele me lançou?

-Não sabemos, não se conseguiu encontrar nada – passou-me a mão pelos cabelos – precisas de dormir.

-Não quero, quero ver Gina e Helena e …oh Gina, porquê ela?

Ele abraçou-me e eu chorei no seu ombro. Saboreava agora a sensação de conseguir chorar e como era bom, aproveitava agora porque eu sabia que elas me abandonariam durante muito tempo depois.

Quando as minhas lágrimas pararam eu fiquei ainda muito tempo agarrada a ele, apercebia-me agora do quão importante ele era na minha vida e do quanto eu gostava dele. Ele deitou-me na cama mas eu não o quis largar e ele ficou lá sentado, agarrando a minha mão e a olhar para mim com um brilho nos olhos que eu não lhe conhecia. Passou a mão no meu rosto, eu fechei os olhos sentindo a mão dele.

-A senhora tinha razão, tu tens o toque dela, da lua. És tao parecida com ela…brilhante. Agora dorme que eu vou estar aqui quando acordares.

Baixou-se e deu-me um beijo suave nos lábios mas eu puxei-o para cima de mim aprofundando o beijo com a língua. Naquele momento, depois de tudo o que ele tinha feito, eu pensei que talvez fosse capaz de lhe dizer aquela palavra…mas não fui.


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo8 –Duas rosas

Tinha tido tempo apenas de tomar um banho rápido e vestir um vestido preto. O funeral seria dai a meia hora em Hogsmeade. Obriguei-me a não pensar em nada durante o banho, as minhas lágrimas tal como eu previra tinham acabado e ainda não vira Helena ou Rony. Assim que acordara tinha logo saído da enfermaria. Vesti um vestido preto que apertava atrás no pescoço e era rodado e calcei umas sandálias pretas. Esse dia está até hoje marcado na minha mente e ainda hoje, muitas vezes, eu vou lá visita-la, visita-las.

Desci as escadas e assim que saí do salao comunal, vi John à minha espera. Ele abraçou-me e beijou-me.

-Tu vens comigo?

Ele abanou a cabeça – não devo ir, afinal de contas eu sou um vampiro. Fico à tua espera.

-Devias ir, e isso não tem nada a ver.

-Mesmo assim, é melhor não…

Toquei-lhe os caracóis que tanto gostava.

-Esperas por mim?

-Sim.

-Mione, vamos? Devem estar à nossa espera.

Beijei John e sorri-lhe, aquele sorriso que eu guardava apenas para ele.

-Vamos Harry, estamos mesmo atrasados.

Segui com Harry deixando John para trás.

-Miriam vai? –perguntei-lhe

-Não, vai ser algo pequeno, apenas para a família e os amigos mais chegados, embora toda a Hogwarts esteja de luto.

Pegamos uma carruagem, sentei-me à frente dele.

-Como está o Rony?

-Péssimo, esperava que tu…bem tu sempre nos ajudaste quando precisamos, sempre tinhas as palavras certas. – passou a mão pelo cabelo.

-Não sei como posso ajudar Rony se nem as palavras certas para mim eu tenho. Mas posso tentar.

Ele olhou para a janela.

-Sentes-te culpado não é?

Ele deu um pequeno sorriso.

-sempre a saber o que eu penso.

-Não foi muito difícil de adivinhar, mas não tens que te sentir assim. Ela teria feito isso por ti ou por qualquer um de nós, assim como eu tenho a certeza que qualquer um de nós faria por ela.

-Mesmo assim, preferia ter sido eu.

Estremeci só de o ouvir, ele voltou a olhar a janela.

-Não podias ter feito nada. Deixa-a ir e pensar que serviu de alguma coisa o sacrifício dela, que pelo menos tu estás bem. Não é justo com a memoria dela. – Ajoelhei-me ao seu lado e peguei-lhe na mão. – nada vai ser como antes, tantas coisas vão mudar…mas não podemos deixar que isso nos deite a baixo certo?

-E depois dizes que não tens as palavras certas – sentei-me ao seu lado.

-Para os outros parece mais fácil.

-E tu? Como estás?

Encolhi os ombros.

-Como posso, era das minhas melhores amigas e acho que nunca vou conseguir superar.

-Ainda bem que conseguiste perceber John.

-Não tinha razoes para não perceber, ele…Harry?

-Sim.

-Naquela noite, a profecia…

-Chegamos. – ele abriu a porta e eu não voltei a falar no assunto.

Estavam lá todos os Weasleys, Helena, Dumbledore e Mcgonagal. Cumprimentei todos e dei um abraço à Senhora Weasley e a Rony. Abracei Helena com muita força podia ver o sofrimento nos seus olhos, não ia ser fácil, agora éramos só nós as duas e isso era um fardo muito pesado, já não íamos ter as gargalhadas dela e o nosso dormitório estaria mais vazio.

Dei um passo e vi-a lá deitada no caixão, as minhas mãos agarraram a borda deste com força. A pele tao branca que contrastava com o cabelo cor de fogo…como foi acontecer uma coisa destas? Agora vestia um vestido branco, fiquei um tempo a olhar para ela. Suspirei, não queria sair dali mas Harry foi-me buscar. Não me sentia ali, naquele espaço. Era como se o meu espírito não estivesse presente, apenas o meu corpo. Intimamente recordava todos os momentos passados com ela, todos os sorrisos, todas as noites em que ela me ajudara a estudar, todos os concelhos…e nem todas as memorias pareciam suficientes. Ao mesmo tempo que recordava tinha medo de perder essas memorias que eram as paginas de um livro que ainda não tinha sido escrito. Prometi a mim mesma que nunca a iria esquecer e todas as noites me iria lembrar dela.

O caixão foi carregado por Dumbledore e pelo Senhor Weasley, a guerra tinha começado mais cedo para eles. Harry foi-me buscar pela mão e levou-me para junto dele e de Helena. Todos eles choraram menos eu, já tinha chorado tanto e se chorasse não iria ser à frente deles, simplesmente não conseguia. Harry sabia, talvez tivesse sido o único que se tinha apercebido o que se passava na minha cabeça e pousou-me uma mão no ombro puxando-me contra ele, pousei a cabeça no seu ombro.

-Não faz mal chorar sabes?

-Seria mais fácil se conseguisse. – e ele não conseguiu dizer nada de volta.

Quando chegou a altura de atirar as rosas não fui capaz e acabei por esconde-la no meu manto sem saber bem porquê. Mais tarde pus-lhe um feitiço e até hoje ela é fresca e bela, e será até ao dia em que eu morrer.

Só houve uma única oportunidade de falar com Rony e aproveitei-a porque sabia que seria muito difícil a partir daí. Pousei-lhe a mão no ombro e ofereci-lhe um sorriso cansado.

-Sabes ela gostava muito de ti, embora vocês discutissem muito ela preocupava-se contigo, de mais.

-Isso não adianta agora.

-Por mais que penses que não, faz muita diferença. Ela amava-te muito e as tuas lágrimas agora podem ser justificativas porque sentes a falta dela, mas depois serão uma ofensa porque onde quer que ela esteja só te quer ver feliz. Recorda-a com saudade e relembra as memorias porque neste momento são a única coisa que te resta e sorri com elas.

Ia-me levantar para me ir embora quando me virei para trás.

-Lembro-me de um dia, uma tarde em que estávamos todos juntos no lago. Harry brincava com Gina, molhando-a, eu lia e tu nadavas e assustavas a tua irmã. Lembro-me de outro dia em que tinha nevado e de uma guerra que fizemos nos jardins…- suspirei e vi lágrimas caírem dos olhos dele – porque não lembrarmo-nos dela assim? Ela ainda está aqui e vai estar sempre, ninguém se vai esquecer dela. Principalmente nós.

Quando cheguei ao castelo apenas me apeteceu dormir mas tinha que falar com John ainda. Separei-me de Harry e fui até à Torre de Astronomia, ele já lá estava sentado nas almofadas. Sentei-me ao lado dele e pousei a cabeça no ombro dele, a mão dele enlaçou a minha e nós ficamos muito quietos a ver a sol por-se.

-Hermione há uma coisa que não te disse.

Olhei para ele, tinha esperado pelo momento em que ele me ia contar o que escondia e agora tinha medo de saber.

-Vou-me embora – mexi-me e quis falar mas ele não me deixou – deixa-me acabar. Tu podes ser protegida de Voldemort, mas nenhum vampiro se pode esconder de outro vampiro.

Engoli em seco.

-Para onde vais?

-Não sei, e não te vou dizer porque isso ia por-te em risco.

-E vais voltar?

-Não sei, talvez um dia. Eu quero voltar, quero muito. Eu não quero ir mas…tu percebes não percebes?

-Gostava de não perceber. Quando vais?

-Amanha

Abracei-o com força, entao hoje era a ultima vez que o via, a ultima vez que sentia o seu cheiro, a ultima vez que lhe tocava nos cabelos louros, a ultima oportunidade para lhe dizer que…mas eu tinha a noite toda.

-Entao temos apenas esta noite – sussurrei-lhe agarrada ao casaco dele

Ele olhou para mim com uma cara confusa e eu sorri-lhe, pus-me de joelhos nas almofadas e colocando a mão no pescoço puxei-o contra mim beijando-o com paixão. Deixei que ele me deitasse nas almofadas e me acariciasse o pescoço com as mãos, que me tirasse a camisa e me trilhasse um caminho de beijos e carícias desde o meu pescoço até ao pé.

O sorriso e o brilho que vi nos seus olhos ao perceber o que eu queria, valeu por tudo o que eu sabia que iria passar a seguir. Nunca pensei que ele podesse ser tao atencioso e meigo, as mãos dele acariciando aqui, escorregando ali, os lábios dele mordendo num sitio, afagando no outro. Olhei fixamente uma estrela quando ele me acariciou de forma mais profunda, mordi os lábios. Era uma leiga naquela matéria, não sabia nada de nada e deixava que ele me ensinasse aos poucos o que fazer, como dar, o que dizer.

As mãos dele faziam-me cócegas na barriga e a pele dele estava fria como a minha, ele segurou o meu cabelo, beijou-me o pescoço e eu segurei os caracóis dele.

-A tua pele parece pétalas de rosa, tao macia, tao perfeita e tao fria – o sussurro dele fez-me arrepiar toda e ele abraçou-me.

Eu tinha os olhos meio fechados como se assim podesse sentir melhor tudo o que ele fazia ou dizia. Afundei as minhas mãos nos seus caracóis.

-Queria que a noite não passasse. Não sei quando vou sentir novamente o teu cheiro, as tuas mãos, os teus caracóis… - encolhi-me, tinha a garganta presa.

Ele estreitou-me nos braços.

-Talvez tenhas razão, talvez não devêssemos.

-Não eu quero-te agora, independentemente do que acontecer amanha, eu … - mas não fui capaz de lhe dizer novamente.

Puxei-o contra mim e beijei-o, o corpo dele sobre o meu completamente nu. Fizemos amor ali, dentro daquelas quatro paredes, com as estrelas como testemunhas e o céu azul noite como plano. As palavras que dissemos um ao outro, quando as relembro ainda é como se estivesse a acontecer de novo, tao bonitas, tao puras… no meio das almofadas eu senti como se estivesse num jardim cheio de flores e fosse uma rosa que acabara de desabrochar.

Ele caiu sobre mim, a face entre os meus seios, a respiração ofegante, os braços apertando a minha cintura. O meu queixo estava apoiado na cabeça dele e eu tocava a pele dele maravilhada, ainda mal acreditando no que acabara de fazer.

Ficamos tanto tempo a ver as estrelas, a minha cabeça no peito dele, nua entre os seus braços fortes, os nossos corpos frios lutando juntos por calor, as nossas mãos entrelaçadas uma na outra…

Eu estava quase a adormecer enquanto sentia a mão dele no meu cabelo, acariciando, acariciando….

Estava quase a amanhecer e eu quase entrei em pânico, era agora, tinha que lhe dizer, mas dizer-lhe seria a constatação de algo que eu nunca quiz aceitar. Era saber que Gina e Helena estavam certas e eu errada, era aceitar que a partir dali iria sofrer por ele, era saber que só tinha aquela noite e que não teria mais nenhuma.

Um azul arroxeado começou a ser coberto, por vermelhos e amarelos risonhos que para mim pareceram pálidos e sem sentido. Eu estava ali no meio, o meu coração batia tanto, como dizer, como dizer…

Olhei para ele, pousei a minha testa no pescoço dele e engoli em seco. Agarrei com mais força a mão dele.

-Amo-te…

Ele olhou para mim durante muito tempo como se não acreditasse no que eu acabara de dizer, como se tivesse sido mentira o que eu dissera. Agarrou-me com tanta força que eu pensei não haver espaço entre nós. Beijou-me com tanto amor…porque é que ele tinha que ir embora logo agora? Ele apoiou a cabeça no meu ombro e chorou. Chorou por ele e chorou as lágrimas que eu não conseguia chorar e eu não pude fazer nada a não ser agarra-lo e dizer que o amava mesmo que isso o fizesse chorar mais.

Quando ele parou eu ainda o embalava.

-Não quero ver a luz do dia, vamos dormir por favor. – disse-lhe

Não sei como é que consegui dormir depois de tudo o que se tinha passado, mas acabei por me encolher nos braços dele e adormecer com o perfume dele nas minhas narinas, o toque dele no meu corpo e um sorriso mais ou menos perfeito nos lábios.

Lá no fundo ainda consegui ouvir o "amo-te" que ele sussurrou.

Acordei com o sol a bater-me na cara, o cheiro dele no meu corpo e sorri, pus uma mão de lado para lhe tocar. Queria dar-lhe os bons dias, abraça-lo, beija-lo, te-lo ao meu lado, olhar para ele e tocar-lhe nos caracóis louros. Passei a mão mais uma vez mas não encontrei o corpo dele e o cheiro dele vinha das almofadas e da capa dele. Abri os olhos rapidamente, a desilusão. Ele não estava ali. Olhei em volta mas ele não estava ali, entao de repente eu vi. Encostado à porta, com um braço de lado, a cabeça inclinada, a observar a minha confusão, o meu desespero.

Olhei para ele desesperada, perguntando-lhe com os olhos onde é que ele estava mas ele abanou a cabeça. Levantei-me de um salto e fui até ele enrolada na capa de John, implorando com os olhos que ele dissesse…

-Ele foi-se embora Hermione. Pediu-me para te dar isto. – entregou-me uma rosa vermelha linda e perfeita.

Aquelas palavras caíram-me como um murro no estômago e eu deixei cair a rosa, dobrei-me para a frente e berrei. Berrei porque não conseguia chorar, e tive que soltar o desespero, a magoa e a tristeza de alguma maneira. Berrei de saudades dele, embora se tivessem passado poucas horas.

Os braços de Harry enlaçaram-me e senti-o segurar a minha cabeça e eu fiquei ali, estática, de pé e completamente calada. Com muitos sentimentos ainda por soltar mas que simplesmente não saíam. E ali nos braços dele eu senti-me estranha, amava Harry também, amava-o muito. Amava-os de maneiras diferentes.

Agarrei com força a camisa dele e comecei a chorar finalmente e ele pela primeira vez viu-me chorar e não disse nada, apenas deixou que eu apoiasse a cabeça no ombro dele e chorasse o que quisesse.

A viagem no expresso foi tranquila. Harry olhava para mim constantemente sabendo que eu não estava bem mas nunca disse nada a ninguém. Rony não estava connosco, tinha ido com os pais, naquela cabine estávamos apenas eu, ele, Miriam e Helena. Era a primeira vez que o trio não ia junto na mesma cabine e isso incomodou-me, saber que as coisas estavam a mudar tao depressa.

Miriam falava com Helena, elas eram amigas e conheciam-se à muito tempo e embora a morte de Gina tivesse sido há menos de uma semana, ela já falava normalmente e conseguia até fingir um sorriso para as pessoas. Eu conseguiria também fingir mas tinha tanto que ultrapassar que não sabia sequer por onde havia de começar.

Eu e Harry íamos completamente calados, ele ao meu lado, só a presença dele já me reconfortava e embora ele se tivesse apercebido dos ciúmes da namorada não saiu do meu lado nem por um minuto. Sabia que ele começava a ficar desesperado por não ver um sorriso nos meus lábios ou um brilho no olhar, afinal eu sempre fui a que conseguiu racionalizar tudo e por isso sempre estava bem. Agora não, era tao diferente.

Todo o caminho fui agarrada à capa de John, não sabia como largar a única coisa que tinha dele e que tinha o cheiro dele. Era uma forma de ainda o sentir ali, como se ele não me tivesse deixado e mesmo quando Harry perguntou se eu queria guardar eu disse que não.

Quando o carrinho da comida chegou eu não quis comer mas Harry obrigou-me e eu fiz-lhe a vontade, apercebi-me que tinha que seguir em frente se não queria ter Harry atrás de mim a preocupar-se comigo mas eu até que gostava de o ter sempre ao meu lado.

O comboio parou e eu, Harry e Helena fomos juntos com Moody, Lupin e Tonks, para casa de Sirius. Os meus pais iam ser protegidos uma vez que ia ser feito o mesmo feitiço que fizeram para os pais de Harry se esconderem e eles ficariam seguros.

Tantas coisas iam mudar, já estavam a mudar e eu não sabia bem como reagir a elas…apenas mais tarde consegui sorrir, semanas depois. Tanta coisa estava para acontecer…e tantas páginas para escrever…tantas lágrimas para chorar em noites de uma única estrela…


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo9 –Gravidez

Qual não foi o filho que no auge da sua adolescência pediu liberdade? Parece algo tao maravilhoso…liberdade. Podemos fazer o que quisermos, não à pais para nos chatear a cabeça, podemos sair e voltar às horas que quisermos, comer aquilo que nos apetecer, acordar às horas que nos der mais jeito… mas só quando ganhamos essa liberdade nos apercebemos de que se calhar não era bem isso que queríamos.

Dumbledore tinha feito um feitiço e era eu que tinha o segredo, ninguém conseguiria encontrar os meus pais, mas eu também mal os via, não podia sair sozinha e tinha tantas saudades deles. A única coisa que me consolava era saber que estavam seguros.

Houve tempos em que pensei que Harry exagerava quando dizia que não gostava da casa de Sirius, agora percebia porquê. Quando as memorias das pessoas que gostamos são tantas as vezes transbordam, houve momentos que tive visões de Gina. E apanhava-me a pensar que se era assim ali, em Hogwarts seria muito pior.

Helena dormia no mesmo quarto que eu e no principio tornei-me relutante em contar-lhe o que se tinha passado comigo mas aos poucos acabei por contar. Rony estava um pouco melhor, não era o antigo Rony que estava sempre a comer, mas também…quem é que conseguia ser o mesmo depois de tudo? Um dia dei por mim a pensar no estado deplorável em que eu me devia encontrar, já não me importava com tanta coisa. Falava o estritamente necessário, o resto fechava-me nas minhas lembranças.

Tinha passado mais ou menos um mês naquela casa, agora os dias passavam tao rápidos e cada um já não parecia tao especial como o outro. Era de noite e mais uma vez não conseguia dormir (as insónias foram piorando), levantei-me e com cuidado para não acordar Helena, desci as escadas e atravessei a sala de estar até ao jardim, onde me deitei numa rede de baloiço. Para trás e para a frente, lembrei-me dele nos meus braços quando o embalei como se fosse uma criança.

-Uma estrela, duas estrelas, três estrelas, ….

Baixei o dedo, não, não conseguia contar mais estrelas. A contagem parecia incompleta sem ele ao meu lado. Era uma noite fria e eu não tinha levado casaco mas agradeci o vento que me bateu na cara. Tinha muitas saudades dele e eu não fazia esforço nenhum para esquece-lo. Ele estava em mim mais do que eu pensava, cada toque, cada beijo…sempre que tinha a capa dele na mão, o seu cheiro…as palavras que antes não tinham nenhum significado e agora pareciam-me tao importantes. Eu sabia que ele estava vivo, algures e estava bem e ele voltaria um dia. O vento era o nosso único companheiro, sempre trazendo-me um suave toque frio dele, ou um "amo-te" sussurrado. O vento que lhe levava as minhas lágrimas invisíveis e geladas, os minutos de espera, os suspiros da ausência, as contagens de estrelas frustradas e os pedidos implorados para que ele voltasse. Pousei a mão na barriga.

-Á espaço para mais um?

-Claro – tal como John, Harry era o único que me arrancava um sorriso.

Harry…sempre preocupado, sempre atrás de mim a ver se me alimentava bem, era a única pessoa com quem ainda conseguia falar. Se fosse outra pessoa qualquer sem ser ele, eu talvez me sentisse sufocada, mas como era ele sentia-me bem.

-Não consegues dormir?

-Não, e tu? – perguntei-lhe

-tambem não, ouvi-te descer e pensei que te podia fazer companhia.

-E eu a pensar que era silenciosa.

-Tive o mesmo treino que tu no que toca a saídas nocturnas sobre capas invisíveis. – eu sorri, bons tempos…

Ele ficou um tempo calado apenas a olhar para mim e aqueles silêncios com ele já não me incomodavam tanto. Dei comigo a pensar no quanto eles eram diferentes e no entanto amava-os aos dois de uma maneira que não conseguia explicar. Essa noite vi nos olhos dele a tristeza que também os consumiam e fiquei indignada por essa tristeza estar a retirar o brilhante dos olhos dele. Estava triste por ver todas as pessoas de quem ele gostava morrerem aos poucos e não poder fazer nada, estava triste por mim que parecia que a cada dia definhava mais e mais, triste por Rony… pela primeira vez na minha vida desviei os olhos dos dele.

Passei uma mão no cabelo liso e negro dele, tao diferente do de John, encaracolado e louro.

-Oh pequena, gostava de te poder ajudar a sério que sim. Se houvesse uma maneira…

-Não há.

-Mas tu não estás bem – e desta vez foi ele a acariciar-me o cabelo.

-Pois não, mas vou ficar. Isto vai passar, sempre passa, não vai ser diferente desta vez. Eu só preciso de um pouco de tempo.

Ele acenou com a cabeça.

-Nunca me tinha apercebido do quanto o teu corpo é frio, estás com frio?

-Sim.

-Anda cá.

Abriu os braços e eu cheguei-me contra o corpo dele e ele pousou uma mão na minha cintura e outra nas costas. O corpo dele era quente, tao quente e eu encostei a cabeça ao pescoço dele. Suspirei. Ficaria ali eternamente só para ter um pouco da paz que estava a ter. Os braços dele embalaram-me, esconderam-me do mundo, tornaram-se uma redoma para todo o meu sofrimento e eu sorri com a vontade renovada.

-Harry?

-Diz.

Eu fui um pouco para cima de modo que podia ver os olhos dele e sentir ao mesmo tempo os seu braços e o seu corpo no meu. Sorri ao aperceber-me dos pés deles que se mexiam contra os meus tentando aquece-los em vão.

Entao sussurrei-lhe de vagar e lentamente para que ele percebe-se bem e eu só tivesse de dizer uma vez.

-Estou grávida.

Senti os braços dele apertarem-me mais contra ele e os olhos abrirem-se muito, em choque, mas eu sorri-lhe tentando dizer-lhe que estava tudo bem.

-O quê?

- De um mês.

Pousei a mão no ventre como tinha feito antes.

-Não me olhes assim, estou grávida e vou ter este filho quer as pessoas queiram quer não. Amo-o tanto como se já o tivesse nos meus braços e o pudesse amamentar e embalar.

-E…e…e Hogwarts, como é que vai ser? Tu tens a certeza que queres fazer isto?

-Tenho.

Ele pousou uma mão em cima da minha, na minha barriga e eu sorri-lhe.

-Ainda bem que percebes.

-Só vou perceber se poder ser o padrinho.

-É claro que podes doido.

-Vai ser tao giro, completamente novo, mas giro – estendeu a mão para o ar – já me vejo com um miúdo de caracoizinhos louros e olhos castanhos, muito branco, nos braços – e eu vi-lhe o sorriso verdadeiro, o brilho novamente nos olhos. – posso ensina-lo a voar?

Gargalhei.

-Como sabes que é um ele? e se for menina?

-Não, vai ser um menino, tenho a certeza. Inteligente como tu… - e não acabou a frase, começou a rir-se.

-o que foi?

-Isto é muito estranho, mas por incrível que pareça eu estou a adorar. Já foste ao médico?

-Não – levantei a sobrancelha, será que tinha feito bem em lhe ter contado?

Senti a mão dele na minha barriga – tens que ir.

E depois levantou-se um bocado na rede e começou a fazer-me cócegas, por todo o corpo e eu ria-me e ria-me, sem conseguir parar. E às vezes ele parava e punha a cabeça junto da minha barriga lisa e começava a falar com o bebé.

-Vou ensinar-te a andar de vassoura e vais ter as passagens secretas de Hogwarts todas e….

-Harry, eu não vou deixar o meu filho transgredir as regras!

Ele voltou-se novamente para a minha barriga.

-Não ouças o que ela diz.

E depois virava-se para mim e fazia-me cócegas até eu lhe implorar para parar, no que ele nunca parava. Caímos da rede, eu por cima dele.

-Estás bem?

-Hanhan.

As nossas faces estavam muito perto e os nossos lábios a milímetros de distancia, um pequeno milímetro para a frente e… quando pensava em me levantar, ele aproximou-se e os nossos lábios tocaram-se. Com John sempre tinha sido algo…explosivo, mas com Harry era diferente. Era como ir ao céu, sem tirar sequer os pés do chão e não eram só os meus lábios e a minha cabeça que ficavam com a sensação do beijo, era todo o meu corpo. Todo o meu corpo vibrava com aquele beijo. Ele pôs uma mão no meu pescoço e aprofundou aquele gentil roçar de lábios, eu dei comigo a acariciar o cabelo dele. Sorri quando senti o gosto dele que eu não consegui identificar sequer, na minha língua. Ao mesmo tempo continuava a sentir a mão dele na minha barriga, afagando. E ao mesmo tempo que aquilo foi divino, foi também devastador ao deixar-me com uma duvida horrível. Afastei-me, relutante mas afastei-me e olhei para ele.

-Não voltes a fazer isto, não quando foi por pena e quando tu sabes o que sinto por ti.

Em vez de me levantar fiquei ali a olhar para a calma que eram os olhos dele, a sua cara não se alterando. Ele aproximou-se dos meus lábios novamente, beijou-me e depois aproximou-se do meu ouvido.

-Não foi – murmurou.

Os meus olhos abriram-se muito e eu não disse nada, ele pôs uma mão na cabeça e fê-la encostar ao ombro dele enquanto eu sentia a outra na minha barriga. E de repente senti-me desprotegida e encolhi-me contra ele. Em meio ao choque e à surpresa, adormeci sem olhar as estrelas, sentindo-me meio culpada, meio realizada, meio confusa.

Acordei na minha cama com a camisola dele vestida que me chegava até ao meio das coxas. Sentei-me na cama e sorri ao relembrar tudo o que se passara na noite anterior. A forma como ele tinha aceitado o meu filho que ainda nem tinha nascido, a forma como ele abrira os braços e me aquecera, a maneira como me beijou, "não foi…", o mumurar dele no meu ouvido e uma certeza que eu nunca lhe tinha visto nos olhos.

Helena entrou no quarto enrolada na toalha e com o cabelo molhado, desejei-lhe os bons dias.

-Bom dia, o Harry deixou-te aí a meio da noite. O que se passou?

E olhou para mim com um sorriso de lado e eu quase ponderei em contar-lhe tudo.

-Nada de especial, tivemos a falar e eu devo ter adormecido. – ela encolheu os ombros como quem diz "engana-me, engana-me". – vou tomar banho.

Tomei um banho rápido e quando saí Helena já não estava no quarto. Antigamente era Gina quem partilhava aquele quarto comigo. Abri o guarda-fatos e tirei um vestido azul escuro, depois dei por mim a olhar uma caixa. Tirei-a para fora junto com a capa de John e cheirei-a, ainda tinha o cheiro dele e apertei-a contra o corpo. Gostava tanto que ele estivesse ao meu lado para ver o filho crescer e acompanhar a minha gravidez. Abri a caixa e sorri ao ver o que tinha dentro. Agora já não chorava com as lembranças, tinha seguido o meu próprio concelho e agora ria e brincava com elas, mas fazia-o sozinha porque sabia que nem Harry, nem Rony, nem Helena, estavam prontos para fazer o mesmo. Tirei uma rosa branca e uma vermelha e beijei-as às duas, pousei-as com cuidado na cama.

Quando Gina morreu, a Senhora Weasley separou muitas das coisas dela e algumas deu-mas a mim e outras a Helena e Harry. Tirei da caixa uma pulseira vermelha. Sorri e olhei a minha mas em azul. Três pulseiras, agora apenas duas eram usadas e sem saber porquê achei aquilo injusto. Havia como que um acordo secreto no ar, ninguém falava de Gina porque lhes custava muito, ninguém a relembrava ou fingiam relembrar e de repente senti necessidade de mudar isso. Num impulso, atei aquela pulseira vermelha ao pulso e o primeiro pensamento que me ocorreu foi "pronto, agora estás comigo sempre".

Pus as rosas na caixa e fechei-a, iria ver aquilo mais tarde talvez com Helena e Harry. Rony nunca aguentaria ver as recordações da irmã. Desci as escadas para tomar o pequeno-almoço e já lá todos estavam à mesa, eu dei-lhes um sorriso fraco e todos olharam para mim menos Harry. Tinha-me tornado quase um fantasma, que andava de um lado para o outro calda, sem falar com ninguém e os fantasmas não sorriam. Sentei-me entre Harry e Rony que conversava com Helena e comia as papas de aveia. Servi-me de sumo de laranja e de papas de aveia.

-Não comes mais nada?

-Não tenho fome. – disse-lhe baixo para ninguém ouvir.

Ele franziu as sobrancelhas para mim e ia-me por salsichas no prato quando lhe disse.

-Não, isso enjoa-me

Ele suspirou.

-Ok, ganhaste. – ele deu-me a mão por baixo da mesa e eu sorri-lhe. – quando pensas contar-lhes?

Engraçado como ninguém ouvia as nossas conversas, cada um preocupado com as suas.

-Não sei, mas eu sei que não lhes posso esconder por muito tempo. Fica descansado eu vou contar-lhes quando chegar a altura. Agora tenho que ir.

-Bebe pelo menos o sumo.

Bebi o sumo de uma vez e fui ao quarto buscar a camisola para lhe dar. Quando desci ele já não estava na cozinha.

-Rony viste o Harry?

-Recebeu uma carta, deve ter ido para o quarto ou para a sala.

Subi as escadas novamente, devia estar no quarto. A porta estava encostada mas eu bati mesmo assim.

-Entre. - Só pela voz apercebi-me que não estava tudo bem. – Ah és tu Mione. Entra, senta-te.

Ele estava deitado na cama de barriga para cima a ler a carta. Os seus olhos liam rápido as linhas e as suas sobrancelhas estavam muito franzidas quase formando uma linha recta.

-Queria só dar-te a camisola. – disse estendendo-lha

-Podes ficar com ela – ele desviou os olhos um bocadinho da carta para sorrir para mim mas depois voltou a ficar com aquela expressão preocupada.

Sentei-me na outra cama e esperei que ele acabasse de ler. Quando acabou dobrou a carta e guardou-a numa gaveta.

-Humm…está tudo bem?

-Era apenas a Miriam – disse encolhendo os ombros num gesto cansado.

-Mas vocês estão bem não estão?

-Mais ou menos, ela está sempre a ter ataques de ciúmes por tudo e por nada. Olha – tirou a carta da gaveta e deu-ma – lê.

Eu peguei nela e desdobrei-a, li apenas passagens mas o que li deixou-me o coração apertado ao pensar em como ela poderia ser tao burra e insensível.

"Desde que ela morreu que não me dás atenção e já não estamos juntos, começo a pensar que ela não foi apenas tua ex namorada, talvez ainda gostes dela não? Mas também não importa, ela agora morreu Harry…

Agora que entraste de férias nem cartas me mandas e quando mandas e me contas o que andas a fazer dizes sempre que estiveste a ler alguma coisa com a Hermione, ou a fazer não sei o quê com ela. E eu pergunto-me se eu não tenho razão em pensar que gostas dela….

Quando é que estás a pensar encontrar-te comigo, quando o Verão acabar? Ou preferes estar com elas? Aposto como nem te lembras de mim…"

O resto não quis ler mais, dobrei e entreguei-lhe a carta com a certeza de que se me dissessem essas coisas eu estaria muito magoada.

-Vais escrever-lhe?

-Não, ela não quer perceber o que se passa comigo. Acusa-me sem razoes nenhumas e só pensa nela. Nem acredita em mim. Achas normal a maneira como ela fala da Gina? Ela morreu, será que ela não tem respeito por isso?

Ele sentou-se na cama.

-Ela está só com ciúmes, ela gosta muito de ti e tu também gostas muito dela que eu sei. Se falares com ela as coisas resolvem-se.

Levantei-me para lhe fazer uma festa no cabelo mas a minha cabeça começou a andar à roda e eu levei a mão à tempora. Harry agarrou-me quando ia cair e fez-me sentar na cama.

-Estás bem.

-Sim, apenas tonturas de grávidas.

-Quer dizer que podes começar a desmaiar por aí? – disse com um ar muito preocupado.

-Só nos primeiros meses.

Ele agarrou-me o braço onde tinha as pulseiras e sorriu.

-estás a usar a pulseira dela

-Como é que sabes que é dela?

-Eu namorei com ela um ano, não te esqueças. Anda, quero mostrar-te uma coisa que descobri à uns dias.

Pegou-me pela mão e levou-me até um quarto que eu nunca tinha ido, supus que estivesse fechado à chave. O quarto era arejado e bem iluminado. Tinha varias estantes cheias de livros e num canto um velho piano. Olhei aquele quarto maravilhada, livros e piano. O que poderia querer mais? Ele largou-me a mão e andou até ao centro do quarto.

-O que achas?

-É fantástico, uau!

Andei até ao piano e sentei-me, acariciei a tampa e soprei-lhe tirando o pó.

-Achas que posso?

-Claro – ele sentou-se ao meu lado

Tirei o pano que cobria o teclado e toquei-as suavemente. Elas estavam amarelecidas pelo tempo e cheias de pó mas isso apenas o deixava mais bonito. O negro a contrastar com o branco pérola das teclas, as cordas… toquei uma tecla, será que já me tinha esquecido? Engraçado como eu sempre tive medo de me esquecer de tocar aquela música.

Grave, agudo, grave e novamente grave…a suavidade das teclas fez-me lembrar as mãos dele no meu corpo naquela noite, sorri ao sentir o cheiro de Harry ali ao meu lado. Tinha noção que ele olhava para mim mas não consegui desviar o olhar do piano, a música chamava-me de uma maneira que eu nunca consegui resistir.

"Deitada nas nuvens sorrio, brinco com o doce algodão, pinto as tuas asas brancas, atiro-me de costas para o céu."

-Não te cansas dessa musica pois não?

-Não, tu cansas-te? – perguntei-lhe

-Não

"Um sonho perdido, um beijo escondido nas sombras. Mergulho no mar e escondo a minha cauda, consegues vela brilhar?"

-Naquele dia, antes do exame, lembraste do que me disseste?

-Sim.

-Repete.

"O pedido, imploro no escuro pelo brilho do teu olhar. Sonho acordada com a tua mão para me afagar"

-Disse "eu não posso fazer um esforço sozinho"

-Na altura não tinha uma resposta para ti.

-E agora tens?

-Tenho.

-E qual é?

"Gostarias de mim mesmo com as minhas asas dobradas? Abraçar-me-ias mesmo de olhos fechados?"

-Tens razão, não podes fazer um esforço sozinho. É por isso que agora também me esforço para não te perder e para continuares ao meu lado.

-Porquê?

Sorri e olhei para ele, a musica fluía sozinha.

-Tens a certeza que não sabes a resposta?

-Preferia ouvi-la de ti.

"Fica comigo. Ouve, ouve a chuva cair e sente a minha mão na tua…"

-E tu? Porque é que te esforçaste sozinho?

-Tens a certeza que não sabes a resposta?

-Prefiro ouvi-la de ti. –disse-lhe

" a promessa de que um dia tudo ficará bem."

Parei de tocar e pousei as mãos no piano. Ele estava muito perto mas eu não lhe toquei, ele tentou aproximar-se de mim e capturar-me os lábios mas eu não deixei e ficamos assim próximos por um único milímetro. Levantei-me e dei-lhe um beijo na testa, andei até à porta e voltei-me.

-Devias marcar um encontro com ela quando fossemos ao Beco.

Ele virou-se para mim.

-Porque queres tanto que eu fique com ela?

-Porque ela te faz feliz.

E eu soube que ele não ia retrucar à minha afirmação. Virei costas e saí.


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo10 –Adeus…

Sempre acreditei nas pessoas e nas coisas desde muito nova e nunca me tinha arrependido disso. Naqueles tempos acreditava que John iria acabar por voltar, talvez quando tudo acabasse ou talvez não, mas voltaria. Queria muito ve-lo e aquele beijo com Harry pesava-me na consciência e eu passei a maior parte das minhas noites a pensar e a sonhar com John. Eu sabia que ele estava vivo algures e que lutava para se esconder, lutava para poder voltar um dia e até lá eu esperava por ele.

Harry vigiava-me constantemente e via se me alimentava bem e não carregava pesos. Muitas vezes pensei com amargura que devia ser John a fazer isso. "Eu nem tive oportunidade de lhe dizer que ele ia ser pai"

Voltei a dormir com a capa dele junto ao meu corpo, reconfortando-me. Um dia acordei com o cheiro dele muito intenso e antes de abrir os olhos pensei " é a capa" mas quando abri, vi um vulto ao lado da minha cama. Quase gritei se ele não tivesse posto a mão sobre a minha boca e impedindo-me. Olhei para ele completamente pasma, os caracóis louros mais compridos, os olhos escuros e um sorriso tao bonito no rosto. Pensei que era uma ilusão, uma ilusão maldosa que o meu subconsciente me mandava apenas para eu ficar mais maluca do que já andava e talvez por isso não tive coragem de lhe tocar.

Ele esticou o braço para me tocar mas eu encolhi-me com medo que aquela mão não existisse. Quando ele me tocou e eu olhei para ele, atirei-me ao seu pescoço abraçando-o. Ele abraçou-me com força também e eu quis beija-lo ali e perguntar-lhe tantas coisas, mas ele pôs-me a mão sobre os lábios indicando-me que ali não era possível. Puxou-me por uma mão para fora do quarto, até ao quarto do piano e assim que ele fechou a porta eu atirei-me novamente ao seu pescoço e senti os braços dele rodearem-me.

-Tive tantas saudades tuas – ele disse-me olhando nos meus olhos e eu não precisei responder para ele saber o que eu pensava.

Sem esperar mais beijei-o não aguentando a distância dos nossos corpos. Um mês e meio, um mês e meio sem vê-lo, sem saber se estava vivo ou morto, apenas com aquela estúpida esperança a martelar-me a cabeça todos os dias e todas as noites. Os meus lábios correram ávidos pelo pescoço dele e as minhas mãos pela capa que comecei a desabotoar. Senti as mãos dele no meu corpo subindo pelas minhas costas até ao cabelo, mexendo-me na barriga e subindo até um dos seios. Suspirei junto ao ouvido dele e murmurei-lhe palavras de saudade, de repente ele parou e ainda muito perto de mim disse:

-Eu não tenho muito tempo Mione.

-Eu preciso de ti, só hoje por favor… - ele passou a língua entre os lábios e olhou para mim.

Tirei-lhe a capa e beijei-lhe o pescoço.

-Só hoje… - repeti.

Ele voltou a abraçar-me e as nossas roupas acabaram por cair aos poucos no chão, juntas e amarrotadas. Ele pousou-me no chão suavemente e em contacto com este eu tremi devido ao frio. Senti o corpo dele sobre o meu, o sorriso, as carícias, os olhares…as palavras proibidas numa noite de prazer carnal, palavras pronunciadas apenas em noites como aquelas, palavras que fluíam no mais doce dos momentos. Corpos que se mexiam ao mesmo ritmo, ao mesmo compasso de uma musica que ainda não tinha letra.

Abraçada por ele, naquele momento que me pareceu ser perfeito não me importaria de lhe repetir aquela palavra, mas havia tanto para dizer, tanto para perguntar. As mãos dele brincavam com os meus dedos e sempre que os nossos olhares se tocavam havia um sorriso cúmplice, o sorriso do prazer do proibido. Virei-me para ele dentro do seu abraço e beijei-o, como iria dar-lhe a noticia? E se ele decidisse ficar por mim, pelo nosso filho?

-Onde tens andado?

-Por aí.

-Foi muito arriscado vires, sabes disso não sabes?

-Precisava de te ver, não querias que viesse?

-Só estou preocupada contigo – disse passando-lhe a mão pela cara – tenho medo por ti, por mim, o que será de mim se tu morreres?

-Tu vais ficar bem, tu és forte. O Harry toma conta de ti, ele prometeu-me – os lábios dele tao perto dos meus…

-Não agora, estou grávida.

Vi primeiro o espanto nos olhos dele e depois o sorriso maravilhoso e verdadeiro que se formou.

-Hmm…mas…de mim…quer dizer, é meu?

-De quem querias que fosse? – disse passando os braços em redor do pescoço dele.

E quando ele olhou para mim sabia que preferia que ele não respondesse.

-Um mês e meio.

-Mas isso é maravilhoso – ele beijou-me e abraçou-me, pousou a mão na minha barriga – Quem me dera estar aqui para te apoiar, para ver a tua barriga crescer, para o ver nascer…

-E vais estar, esta guerra vai ter que acabar e entao seremos apenas nós os três.

Ficamos um tempo em silencio e eu olhei as estrelas da janela do quarto, talvez agora já conseguisse contar estrelas. Ainda sentia a mão dele na minha barriga, acariciei-lhe os caracóis, tive tantas saudades disso. Os meus olhos começaram a fechar-se e eu forcei-me a abri-los.

-Estás com sono Mi?

-Não vás desta vez enquanto eu durmo, eu quero ver-te a ir.

Ele não respondeu e mordeu o lábio.

-Promete-me.

Ele suspirou e fez que sim com a cabeça.

A noite passou tao depressa e antes do sol nascer ele disse que tinha que ir. Eu vi-o vestir-se e internamente tentava preparar-me para mais uma despedida, estava farta de despedidas.

-Desta vez não tenho nenhuma rosa para ti.

Beijei-o. – não importa.

Ele segurou as minhas mãos com força e vi-o fechar os olhos levemente e voltar a abri-los.

-Era muito mais fácil se estivesses a dormir, não tinha que ver os teus olhos a pedirem-me para ficares.

-Tu precisas de ir – disse pondo-lhe um caracol louro atrás da orelha.

-Eu sei – ele aproximou-se e beijou-me, um beijo demorado, o ultimo beijo aquela noite, talvez o ultimo beijo de muitas noites. Quando o quis apertar contra mim ele começou a soltar-se e junto aos meus lábios fiquei com a última mensagem dele – amo-te.

Quando abri os olhos ele já não estava lá. Vesti-me e fui para o meu quarto com um sorriso nos lábios. Assim que fechei a porta encostei-me a ela, sentindo-me praticamente realizada. Ainda tinha o cheiro dele no meu corpo se pudesse nunca mais me lavaria, ainda o ouvia dizer-me ao ouvido aquelas palavras…conseguia senti-lo tocar a minha barriga com tanto amor e carinho, como só um pai pode fazer.

-Ele já foi?

Olhei rapidamente para ele que estava sentado na minha cama. Tinha-me assustado, pensava que era a única acordada.

-Como é que sabes que ele esteve cá? – disse aproximando-me e sentando-me na minha cama.

-Não és a única a sofrer de insónias, eu vi-vos a sair do quarto.

A minha cara tingiu-se de vermelho, será que ele tinha visto mais alguma coisa ou…ou ouvido? Olhei para ele e não gostei do que vi. Qual era o problema dele? Não devia estar feliz? Eu tinha estado com o pai do meu filho, devia estar com o sorriso mais bonito que ele já vira e mesmo assim ele parecia não estar feliz com a minha felicidade.

-Devias dormir, deves ter tido uma noite muito… cansativa.

Fiquei a olhar para ele sem perceber de verdade o que se passava com ele. não tinha ele andado a vigiar-me o tempo inteiro para ver se comia o suficiente, se dormia o numero de horas decentes, se não levantava pesos? Não estava ele sempre ao meu lado a tentar fazer-me sorrir?

Levantou-se, deu-me um beijo na testa desejando boa noite e saiu.

xxx-xxx

A maioria dos adultos estava numa reunião para a ordem e não nos deixava entrar e nós, as "crianças", andávamos pela casa meio acabrunhados e sem saber o que fazer. Também não era de estranhar, há pelo menos um mês e meio não saíamos de casa e esperávamos ansiosamente pelo momento em que as corujas viriam e nós poderíamos ir ao Beco Diagonal.

Desde aquela noite que Harry não falava comigo direito e olhava-me de uma maneira no mínimo perturbadora e um dia quando tentava perceber o que se passava na cabeça dele, dei por mim a abanar a cabeça e a engolir as esperanças que de repente me assolaram a cabeça.

Suspirei alto, bem como não tinha o que fazer acabei por me levantar e ir até à sala do piano. Agora passava a maior parte do tempo lá, ora lendo ora tocando. E havia tantas recordações, recordações essas que eu não poderia esperar que fossem levadas pelo vento para lá ir brincar um pouco com elas, tinha que ser feito enquanto eu tinha as imagens completas na minha cabeça, enquanto sentia o cheiro e tinha vontade.

Sentei-me ao piano com o livro de pautas à frente. Andava a preparar aquilo desde que ele se fora embora e cada vez ficava mais animada. Ela estava quase no fim, suave e encantadora. Era um murmúrio que o vento trazia e levava para onde queria, era um som que se ouvia em apenas alguns dias. Poderia ser o sorriso da chuva, o espreguiçar dos raios do sol, o embalar do vento…poderia ser o sorriso suave de uma fada, as grandes ondas do mar ou o farfalhar de folhas.

Senti alguem entrar e interromper aquele momento. Não me importei quando vi quem era. Ele aproximou-se e sentou-se ao meu lado, eu parei e virei-me para ele.

-Vinha só entregar-te isto, as corujas chegaram agora.

Ele deu-me o pergaminho e eu comecei a le-lo sem pressa ou nervosismo. Se fosse antigamente em que nada era mais importante do que as notas eu nem teria conseguido pegar nele, agora não, era tudo diferente. Bem, tinha sido tudo o que eu estava à espera e ainda tinha sido nomeada Monitora- Chefe, um cargo que iria ter que renunciar devido à gravidez. Dei as noticias a Harry e depois fiquei à espera que ele me desse as dele mas não disse, permaneceu calado.

-Sabes se vamos hoje ao Beco?

-Sim, quando eles acabarem a reunião. Marquei um encontro com a Miriam lá.

Dei-lhe um sorriso meigo – que bom, vais ver que se vão conseguir entender.

Mas vi nos olhos dele que não era essa a resposta que ele queria que eu desse, entao calei-me. Pensava que ele se ia levantar, ir embora sem dizer nada, mas não foi isso que fez. Olhava para mim como se estivesse desiludido, como se não me conhecesse.

-Tu não sabes o que é ser feliz

Naquele momento aquela frase não teve sentido nenhum para mim, não sei o que é ser feliz? Naquele instante não sabia, eu ia experimentando a felicidade aos poucos e o tempo ia-ma tirando, nunca me deixando ficar com ela tempo de mais, como se para não me habituar.

Tudo o que consegui fazer foi olhar para ele de uma forma no mínimo confusa.

-Desculpa?

-Tu afinal não me conheces assim tao bem.

-Do que é que estás a falar? Esta conversa não tem lógica nenhuma Harry.

-Como é que podes ser tao cega?

Levantou-se, abanando a cabeça como se estivesse muito desiludido e saiu batendo a porta, sem dar uma única explicação. E eu fiquei ali, especada sem saber o que dizer, sem querer dizer nada também. A única coisa que consegui fazer foi levantar-me e correr até à porta para o tentar alcançar mas ele tinha desaparecido.

Desci as escadas e lá estava ele, Rony e Helena já meios prontos para sair com os casacos vestidos.

Não soube bem como cheguei ao Beco, tinha a cabeça tao cheia de pensamentos, de hipóteses, lembranças. Tudo se misturava ao mesmo tempo, sem dar um único momento de descanso ao meu cérebro e tomei consciência de onde estava, apenas quando cheguei ao Beco meia suja da fuligem e a tossir. Harry olhou para mim com um olhar preocupado mas nem me estendeu a mão. juntos, ouvimos as indicações da Senhora Weasley e depois ela afastou-se com o Senhor Weasley e Moody.

Todos juntos fomos à Floreios comprar os nossos livros, assim como penas e pergaminhos e depois fomos arranjar os nossos uniformes que estavam já bastante pequenos. Compramos ingredientes para poções e herbologia, passamos pela loja de Mr. Ollivander para comprar uma varinha para Helena. Todos nós sentíamos a falta de Gina ali, era o primeiro ano que não fazíamos as compras para Hogwarts com ela e isso fez-nos relembrar tudo o que tentamos esquecer mas todos fazíamos por não pensar, por pôr aquela réstia de lembrança num lado.

Sentamo-nos na esplanada e pedimos gelados para todos, era engraçado a naturalidade que havia entre nós, falávamos ainda como se tivéssemos acabado de nos conhecer e mesmo assim eu fui capaz de reconhecer um brilho de tristeza nos olhos de todos eles.

Harry eu não percebia bem porquê, Helena era a confusão da sua vida amorosa e a sua incapacidade de ser feliz e Rony… oh Rony! Como gostava dele, sabia muito bem o que o meu amigo sofria, o vazio que ele sentia pela perda da irmã.

Fui tirada dos meus devaneios quando a cabeça de Harry rodou rapidamente para trás e cumprimentou uma rapariga, Miriam. Era o primeiro sorriso que via no rosto dele e isso fez-me sentir um pouco mais feliz, embora o meu coração se contraísse por ter sido por ela. Ele pediu licença e os dois foram sentar-se noutra mesa.

-Bem, acho que agora eles vão conseguir fazer as pases – disse Rony e foi entao que me apercebi que não queria de maneira alguma que isso acontecesse.

Helena olhava para mim discretamente e eu desejei que ela me pudesse sorrir como sorria antes e dizer-me que não ia acontecer nada.

-Parece que tinhas razão Rony, eles conseguiram entender-se. – disse não sei bem com que voz, mas sentindo um grande aperto no peito, uma enorme vontade de estrangular Miriam.

-Vamos dar uma volta? – perguntou Helena rapidamente.

-Tem mesmo que ser? Estamos tao bem aqui, está fresquinho. – respondi

-Sim, esqueci-me que tenho de ir a Gringotts –disse Rony

Sabia bem que era só uma desculpa, queriam tirar-me dali embora o beijo que tinha sido trocado entre os dois, assim como os olhos dele presos em mim nunca me sairia da cabeça. Por tanto tempo tentei esquece-lo a ele, a ela e agora percebia como isso era impossível. Por mais que amasse John, não era o mesmo amor que sentia por Harry. Talvez naquela altura, os meus dois amigos já soubessem o que eu sentia melhor do que eu própria. Talvez se não fosse por eles, a sucessão de acontecimentos felizes não teriam acontecido.

Acabamos por ir com Harry para casa e confesso que foi-me bastante…custoso ver o sorriso de orelha a orelha que ele trazia, por isso assim que cheguei à ordem enfiei-me na cama e disse que estava muito cansada. Passados dez minutos, Helena abriu a porta do quarto e aproximou-se da minha cama e começou-me a mexer no cabelo.

-Queres falar Hermione?

-John veio cá esta noite e estivemos juntos novamente, como a ultima vez antes de ele ir embora.

Helena limitou-se a ouvir, sorrindo nos momentos certos, dizendo as palavras certas quando necessário.

-E Harry?

-Harry o quê? – perguntei, era impressionante como ela ia sempre ao ponto da questão.

-Vais dizer que não sentiste nada hoje?

-Ele está feliz não está? É o que importa.

-Tu amas John?

-Amo

-E Harry?

Calei-me. Ouvi bater à janela e abri-a. Era uma coruja preta com uma caixinha no bico que eu apanhei. Abri-a e senti-me paralisar. Tirei o pequeno amuleto muito parecido com uma lua que um dia tinha visto no pescoço de John e assim que o sangue me tocou os dedos a minha cabeça pareceu rebentar e a única coisa que ouvi foi a voz de Helena a chamar-me. Lembro-me de ouvir uma voz, a mesma voz da vampira que tinha realizado a profecia e depois acordar.

Estava num quarto, mas não era o mesmo que o meu. Havia apenas uma cama de casal onde eu estava e uma grande janela à minha frente, mal conseguia ver porque o quarto estava completamente às escuras. Levei rapidamente as mãos à minha barriga, mas ela ainda não tinha aumentado. Como podia saber se ainda tinha o bebé?

-Está tudo bem com ele.

-Oh!Harry! – assustei-me, os olhos dele eram a única coisa que via na escuridão, abri a luz do candeeiro.

Instintivamente vi dois pares de olhos a abrirem. Uns de Helena e outros de Rony que estavam sentados um pouco mais longe da minha cama. Helena precipitou-se rapidamente para mim e abraçou-me, assim como Rony que saiu logo a seguir para chamar a Senhora Weasley e o professor Dumbledore.

Enquanto isso mal ouvia as perguntas deles. Estás bem? Precisas de alguma coisa? Ou " oh Hermione porque não nos contaste que estavas grávida?" e depois apareceram Senhora Weasley, Dumbledore, Moody, Mcgonagall, todos a perguntarem como estava, todos menos o professor Dumbledore que me olhava com um pequeno sorriso.

Vi Harry esgueirar-se pela porta como uma sombra. Só quando todas as perguntas ficaram satisfeitas e quando a Senhora Weasley os expulsou a todos do quarto é que eu pude descansar novamente.

-Hermione, assim como tinha dito, arranjei uma solução e vais poder ir para Hogwarts este ano.

-Tem a certeza professor?

-Absoluta minha cara.

Dumbledore levantou-se com intenção de sair do quarto mas segurei-lhe no braço e ele virou-se.

-Professor…será que me podia fazer um favor?

-Claro Hermione.

-Eu tenho uma coisa para lhe contar, eu acho que John foi assassinado.

O professor olhou para mim com uma cara séria e pousou as mãos nas minhas que tremiam.

-Tem a certea?

-Eu gostava de não ter, mas… - abri as mãos e ele viu o amuleto que a coruja trouxera.

-Tenha calma, vou imediatamente tentar contacta-lo. Pode não ser nada.

O professor sempre foi uma pessoa calma mas via nos seus olhos a incerteza que ele não me quis passar e sabia que eu tinha razão. Lembro-me de quando o professor subiu novamente ao meu quarto e disse o que eu já esperava. Não chorei, estava a começar a habituar-me aquela sensação de perder as pessoas de quem gostava, talvez percebesse agora como Harry se sentia. Não me lembro de me ter despedido do professor Dumbledore, lembro-me quando Harry bateu à porta mesmo estando esta aberta.

-Posso?

-Claro entra. – disse-lhe

Partilhávamos um sentimento parecido, sabia bem o que ele pensava e eu achava que sabia o que ele pensava no momento também. Mesmo assim ainda tínhamos tanta coisa a aprender um com o outro.

Ele sentou-se na minha cama e eu sentei-me também, olhei para ele.

-Como estás?

Encolhi os ombros, nem eu mesma sabia. ele esticou a mão até agarrar a minha e por momentos ficamos assim até que ele me abraçou e eu me aconcheguei a ele, dando atenção quer a ele quer aos lençóis.

-Chora, por mais que precises de dormir, chora. Porque amanha vais ter tempo para dormir, mas podes não ter tempo para chorar.

Agarrei-me à T-shirt dele, porque tinha que ser sempre ele a consolar-me quando John ia? Tinha sono mas precisava de chorar, estava tao cansada…

Harry ficou a noite toda comigo e eu acabei por adormecer. Dormi muito mal, sempre com pesadelos horríveis mas que quando acordava, ele estava ao meu lado e os olhos dele perscrutavam os meus num consentimento e numa verdade silenciosa.

Adormecia e via os olhos de John a olharem para mim, o sangue dele jorrado numa floresta sombria, caindo para um riacho e manchando as pedras do rio. Ele dizia o meu nome, sorria e fechava os olhos, levava a mão ao peito, agarrava o amuleto e deixava-se ir, sem medo.

Acordei mais uma vez, o meu corpo tremia de frio embora tivesse dois cobertores a taparem-me mais o corpo de Harry. Ele dormia, os olhos fechadas, a pele tao branca… as mãos à minha volta. O meu amigo, o meu querido amigo, que pensaria ele de mim? Tinha tantas duvidas, tantas perguntas para lhe fazer e não conseguia pronuncia-las. "Se fosse antes…" anteriormente eu teria conseguido perguntar o que quisesse, pedir o que me apetecesse, agora não. Não me atrevi a mexer e acorda-lo, sentia uma necessidade urgente de pelo menos uma vez não ver os olhos verdes dele a fazerem-me perguntas que eu não queria responder.

-Ele adormeceu agora.

-Eu sei Helena.

-Como estás?

Encolhi os ombros.

-Aguento, por ele – disse pondo uma mão na minha barriga – por ele – disse apontando para Harry – e por todos.

-Preocupas-me, não gosto de te ver assim. Podes ao menos dizer-me se vai passar?

-Sim, passa sempre não é?

-Diz-me, o que sentes por ele? eu sei que não devia fazer a pergunta agora, mas acho que estás a esconder coisas muito importantes de ti.

-Não quero falar sobre isso aqui – disse de cabeça baixa – ele é… é…tu sabes o que ele foi e sempre será, não há nada que mude isso Helena.

-Eu sei Mione, eu sei.

N.A- desde já desculpem a demora eu sei, eu sei que demorei mesmo muito e pesso imensas desculpas por isso. Mas aqui estão dois capítulos, dois han?!! )

Bem espero k tenham gstado e MANDEM REVIEWS embora eu saiba k n mereço muito por não ter postado, mas sejam bonzinhos sim?


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11 – De volta a Hogwarts

Só agora percebo o quanto a morte dele mudou a minha vida. No momento, foi uma reviravolta impressionante. Sentia-me sozinha embora tivesse tantas pessoas à minha volta, sentia tristeza por não ter podido protege-lo, raiva por ele não estar comigo… sentia muitas coisas ao mesmo tempo, mas…fiz os possíveis por guardar esses sentimentos a sete chaves, a ocupar todo o meu tempo, a não dar uma razão aos outros para pensarem que estava mal.

Sempre que o professor Dumbledore ia à Ordem, falava comigo. Dizia-me palavras de esperança e conforto, as mesmas que eu suponho tenha dito ao Harry quando perdeu Sirius. Faltava gora tao pouco para irmos para Hogwarts e eu concentrava-me em engolir livros, montanhas deles, para não ter de pensar como seria quando fosse para lá e dar de caras directamente com todas as lembranças.

Não quero chorar mas sei que será inevitável quando as lembranças me baterem á porta, que poderei eu fazer? E tinha tantas saudades dos meus pais, não os vira o Verão inteiro, eles nem sabiam que iam ser avós, não podia entrar em contacto com eles. Ansiava tanto por poder sentar-me à mesa de jantar e ouvi-los falar do dia e de como correra o trabalho. Queria tanto… que tudo fosse como antes, mas quem não queria?

A viagem para Hogwarts foi…diferente. Falo agora de Harry porque admito que pensei muito nele e em nós, mesmo que naquele tempo me tivesse enganado a mim própria e tentado afasta-lo. Eu, Helena, Rony, Harry e Miriam, partilhamos o mesmo compartimento. Custava-me, agora admito, embora naquele dia não tenha olhado para eles e tenha quase acreditado que ele me era indiferente. Ele fazia falta e custava-me ve-lo abraçado a ela quando sabia que à um ano atrás, eu e ele tínhamos rido, jogado snap explosivo e comido goluseimas juntos.

Eu lia um livro sossegadamente e Rony e Helena jogavam xadrez, uma disputa renhida devo dizer. Observei Helena, será que tinha ficado tanto tempo confinada aos meus próprios sentimentos que me esquecera dela? olhava para ela, porque nunca mais lhe perguntara como estava? Será que ela também tinha precisado da minha ajuda e eu não lha dera? Senti-me egoísta, uma completa egoísta. Como estaria a sua relação com Alexandre e Tiago? Como poderia ter deixado a minha amiga daquela maneira? Vi um sorriso no rosto dela quando comeu um pião de Rony, ele retribuiu-lhe o sorriso com uma careta e eu soube que apesar de tudo ela estava bem…

Não foi fácil entrar em Hogwarts. Quando entrei no comboio, as memorias começaram a surgir, mas agora estavam mais fortes que nunca e não conseguia dar um passo sem me lembrar. Cada parede, cada sitio…

"-Despacha-te Mione, vamos chegar atrasadas ao banquete.

-Tem calma Gina, ainda falta muito tempo e o Guilherme pelo que eu soube não vai.

Ela parou e olhou para mim com aquela cara que dizia "que pena" e bateu com o pé no chão duas vezes, pos duas madeixas do cabelo ruivo para trás e sorriu.

-É indecente da parte dele. A próxima vez, oh ele vai ver, vai ver vai…

E sorri ao ve-la entrar no salao com passos duros"

Doía, ela era tao cheia de via, sempre tao alegre e faladora que às vezes até irritava. Teria que conviver com aquelas lembranças para sempre.

" -Pequena…onde estás? Não te consigo ver, onde estás?

Ele esticou as mãos e finalmente tocou-me. Rapidamente toquei nos caracóis dele, sempre tao perfeitos e deixei que ele me beijasse. Sentei-me entre as pernas dele sobre a relva macia e sobre o céu estrelado. A mão dele tocava a minha e eu sentia-me…feliz."

E aquilo ainda doía mais… deitei-me na cama com as mãos na barriga, pensando no meu filho. Como seria ele? teria caracóis louros como o pai? Ou castanhos como os meus? E a sua pele seria branca ou mais morena como a minha?

Deixei pequenas lágrimas, dizendo para mim que seria apenas aquela noite, que na próxima não haveria mais necessidade, não seria preciso chorar mais. Agradeci a Dumbledore por me ter posto naquele dormitório à parte, pela forma engenhosa como concebera a minha ida para Hogwarts naquele estado. Não iria às aulas, estudaria todos os dias e no fim de cada semana iria ter com a professora Mcgonagall para ela ver os meus progressos. Aquilo era parecido com o dormitório dos Monitores. Era acolhedor, sentia-me bem ali e Rony, Harry e Helena iriam visitar-me todos os dias. Sentia a falta deles naquele momento mas sabia que eles faziam naquele momento o mesmo que eu: choravam sozinhos a perda de alguem que amavam.

xxx-xxx

Acordei sobressaltada e com a mão na barriga, estava quase a amanhecer e senti o meu corpo relaxar. Ansiava pelos escassos raios de sol que entrariam pela janela. Levantei-me e dirigi-me ao banheiro para lavar a cara, pequenas gotas de agua escorreram juntas com o suor pelo meu rosto. O meu filho estava quieto e quentinho na minha barriga sem notar sequer a minha agitação.

Vesti-me e desci as escadas do meu dormitório até à pequena sala. Sentei-me na poltrona em frente à lareira onde as brasas começavam a desaparecer. Peguei no pequeno bloquinho que estava na mesa, escrevi rapidamente e logo a seguir uma bandeja com o que tinha pedido apareceu na mesa. Peguei no sumo de laranja e comecei a bebe-lo, o olhar fixo na lareira mas o pensamento ainda naquele sonho horrível. Senti um arrepio e fui buscar os livros para começar a estudar antes que a minha mente ficasse presa naquele mundo e não conseguisse mais sair.

Tinha passado um mês desde que chegara a Hogwarts, e estava grávida já há quatro meses. Adorava estar ali, adorava tanto como odiava porque era maravilhoso e horrível ao mesmo tempo. O Outono passava rapidamente e eu mal podia esperar para passar o Inverno e chegar Abril para ter finalmente o meu filho nos braços. Tinha sonhado com ele, um bebe tao pequeno, tao pequeno, um ser minúsculo e indefeso que eu amava desde o primeiro momento. Vi John também ao meu lado, a segurar-me a mão quando o viu, a beijar-lhe a cara, a beijar-me o lábios…

O quadro girou e eu vi helena entrar e andar até mim, apoderar-se de uma maça do meu tabuleiro e sentar-se à minha frente.

-Já a pé e a estudar?

-Tenho aulas em atraso.

Ela rolou os olhos.

-Tu não tens aulas Hermione.

Encolhi os ombros.

-Ao menos comeste – ela disse lançando um olhar ao tabuleiro – ainda acho que era melhor eu vir para aqui.

-Não é preciso. – disse-lhe

-Ao menos tinhas companhia.

-Vocês vêem-me visitar todos os dias.

Ela sentou-se à minha frente sem mais argumentos e ficou por momentos a ver-me estudar, depois levantou-se, deu-me um beijo no cabelo.

-Tenho que ir, volto mais tarde.

E saiu tao de rompante como tinha entrado, eu fiquei o dia todo a estudar, fazendo pausas para comer e ir à casa de banho. Rony veio ver-me à hora do almoço e saiu cheio de pressa, sem tempo sequer para ficarmos a conversar um pouco. À tarde fui ver Mcgonagall e mostrar-lhe o que tinha feito durante a semana, ela avisou-me onde os outros estavam na matéria e disse que estava a ir bem nos estudos.

Depois, fiquei o tempo todo na minha sala, encolhida em baixo de um cobertor em frente à lareira. Harry veio ver-me no fim das aulas, como sempre fazia. Sentou-se ao meu lado e eu estendi-lhe metade de um cobertor que ele aceitou.

-os outros devem vir um pouco mais tarde, lá para depois do jantar.

-Queres jantar por aqui?

-Agradecia – ele suspirou e recostou a cabeça atrás, no sofá.

Nós pedimos e jantamos em silencio, até que voltamos novamente para a mesma poltrona, debaixo do cobertor.

-O dia correu bem Harry?

-Normal, e tu? Paraste de estudar ao menos para comer?

-Sim – respondi

A voz dele estava diferente, ele estava diferente, estava… mais adulto, mais maduro e os seus olhos diziam-me que ele andava a descobrir coisas sozinho, a dar passos no vazio sem cair e a crescer com cada passo que dava.

-O que aconteceu Harry? – perguntei-lhe

-Discuti com a Miriam para não variar.

Pousei a mão na dele e comecei a fazer círculos na palma da mão.

-Porquê?

Ele mexeu-se desconfortavelmente, relutante em contar-me.

-Sabes que me podes contar tudo…

-Eu sei – ele disse – ela não gosta que eu venha aqui, tem ciúmes, é parva. Já lhe expliquei tantas vezes, mas tantas vezes o que se passa e ela não quer perceber. Não percebe que é importante o que estás a passar e que precisas do apoio de todos. Estou farto que ela não goste dos meus amigos, que faça um escândalo por tudo e por nada e que…não te respeite.

Acabou de falar com um suspiro, encostou a cabeça atrás e expirou profundamente como se ao contar-me aquilo lhe saísse um enorme peso de cima. O meu peito apertou-se e nem sequer me dignei a respirar, doíam as palavras dele tanto por mim como por ele e doeu-me mais ainda o que, como amiga, me senti na obrigação de dizer.

-Talvez… talvez ela tenha razão.

Ele virou a cabeça rapidamente para olhar para mim, não olhei para ele.

-Talvez não devas vir tanto aqui.

-O quê? – ele disse, as sobrancelhas franzidas, fazendo uma ruga no meio da testa. Puxou-me o queixo com a mão, até olhar para ele – tu não queres que eu venha aqui?

Não lhe podia dizer que não embora devesse, mas não podia porque isso magoalo-ia.

-Não é isso, claro que quero. Mas e… e… ela?

A mão dele abriu-se e eu senti todos os músculos da mão dele passarem pela minha face esquerda, desde a testa até ao queixo e depois parar na bochecha. Ele aproximou-se e eu respirei rapidamente, completamente paralisada.

-Por momentos pensei que ias dizer que não querias que viesse cá – os nossos narizes tocaram-se e amaldiçoei-me pela minha respiração tao descompassada, ao contrario da dele, tao controlada. – não te perdoaria isso sabes?

Não era capaz de dizer nada, nem forças tinha para lhe responder devidamente. Apenas sabia que ele tinha que se afastar, que por mais certo que aquilo me parecesse, era errado e ele tinha uma namorada, eu tinha um filho, mas não consegui dizer nada.

Ele fechou os olhos e senti os lábios dele na minha bochecha, escorregando suavemente até ao meu pescoço, queixo e depois tao perto, tao perto dos meus lábios. Fechei os olhos e esperei. Sentia-o tao perto de mim, mas ainda não nos tocávamos e sabia que ele fazia de propósito que brincava comigo até ser eu a aproximar-me dele e tocar-lhe os lábios mais vermelhos que maçãs maduras.

Entreabri os lábios e suspirei antes de me aproximar mas de repente abri os olhos e dei de caras com os verdes dele. Olhei para o quadro e vi-o aberto, Helena passou por ele rapidamente e aproximou-se sem se aperceber do clima entre nós. Estava mais branca que a cale e os olhos azuis estavam arregalados. Levantei-me e abracei-a quando ela correu até mim. Sentei-me no sofá e ela ajoelhou-se à minha frente, a cabeça pousada no meu colo, as lágrimas molhando o meu roupão.

-O que se passou Helena?

Harry sentou-se na poltrona e ela sentou-se ao meu lado no sofá e deitou-se no meu colo. Parecia que não o via, que não percebera que ele estava ali. Ela começou a contar-me, com aquela sua voz de quem contava uma história e me segredava coisas que não podiam ser contadas alto de mais, que eram apenas para alguns ouvidos.

-Fui ter com o Tiago e disse-lhe tudo, pedi-lhe desculpas por tudo o que tinha feito. Ele disse-me que não gostava mais de mim e eu sabia que ele mentia. E vi ao longe o sorriso de Alexandre, todo satisfeito por saber que eu estava triste.

Oh Helena, Helena…ainda hoje olho para trás e penso que poderia ter sido tudo diferente para ela. Poderia ter sido tudo diferente para todos, mas Helena…Helena era especial. Via as coisas de uma maneira que me fascinava, o seu mundo à parte era perfeito e intocável.

Afaguei-lhe o cabelo e deixei-a chorar enquanto me contava o quanto Tiago a magoara com as suas palavras frias e o quanto Alexandre lhe metia nojo e repugnância com a mania de que a controlava.

-Eu sei que sou burra, mas não consigo sair disto. Não consigo deixa-lo, não enquanto não tiver mais ninguém…

Sabia que não podia fazer nada, Helena sabia o que queria e por muito que me custasse, tinha que aceitar as escolhas dela. Só ela poderia resolver o que se passava, apenas ela podia sair daquilo sozinha e a única coisa que podia fazer era apoia-la, apoiala como nunca ninguém a apoiava.

Ela chorou durante muito tempo no meu colo até adormecer, soltando pequenos soluços de vez em quando, enquanto dormia e sonhava com algo que eu não sabia nem me dizia respeito. Pousei a mão que a afagava na minha barriga e levantei o olhar para Harry. Ele estava sentado na poltrona e olhava para Helena como se nunca a tivesse visto, o espanto percorria-lhe as veias e mostrava-se na sua expressão. Mesmo assim não falou, não disse uma única palavra. Quando olhei para ele, levantou-se e levou Helena até ao quarto, sem a acordar. Quando desceu, sentou-se ao meu lado e ficamos os dois quietos, como antes de Helena nos ter interrompido.

Nunca me falou do que se passara naquela noite e acho que também nunca falou a ninguém e sempre que pensava naquela noite, eu sentia uma satisfação enorme por saber que podia confiar sempre nele.

-É tarde – disse-lhe – devias ir dormir.

-Posso ficar aqui, hoje?

-Claro, mas não devias ir falar com a Miriam e tentar resolver as coisas?

Ele bufou enquanto olhava para o tecto.

-Não me apetece, amanha ela que venha falar comigo.

Fiz-lhe uma festa na cabeça e levantei-me para ir buscar cobertores para ele. de repente, senti os braços dele à minha volta e a boca dele na minha orelha, a sua respiração arrepiou-me.

-Harry…

-Não vás, fica mais um pouco.

Embora tivesse um certo medo, virei-me no abraço dele e olhei-o nos olhos. Como ler? Pareciam falar outra língua qualquer que eu não conhecia, mas havia algo tao explicito, tao claro…

Aproximei-me. Queria-lhe dizer qualquer coisa mas quando os nossos lábios quase se tocaram, eu esqueci-me completamente. Ele não sorria, o que me incomodava muito, porque eu não sabia se estava tudo bem, se o que estávamos a fazer era correcto, era bom…

-O que teria acontecido se Helena não tivesse aparecido?

-Eu…hmm…não sei. – disse-lhe

Ele puxou-me o queixo para cima com uma mão e os lábios vermelhos dele tocaram os meus. Não era novo mas era único, como cada vez o era. Sentia-me uma borboleta a quem a noite acariciava com suavidade e lhe contava historias magicas ao ouvido. Mas aquilo, aquilo era muito melhor, mil vezes melhor. Ele abraçou-me com cuidado por causa da barriga mas com intensidade e eu sorri entre os seus lábios. Não foi fácil separar-me dele, começar a pensar e saber que tal como das outras vezes tinha sido apenas um momento, um bocadinho de tempo em que ele como homem não se conseguiu controlar. Olhei para ele e Harry puxou-me pela mão até ao sofá, onde nos sentamos. Vi, surpresa, quando ele passou o braço pelo meu ombro e fez a minha cabeça encostar entre o pescoço e o ombro dele.

Queria dizer-lhe que aquilo não podia continuar assim, que éramos amigos à muito tempo e que ele tinha uma namorada a quem devia ser fiel mas não fui capaz. Ele aproximou-se novamente e beijou-me lentamente até me fazer suspirar entre os seus lábios.

-Harry… isto não é certo, nós não devemos…Miriam …e eu… e…

Pousou a minha mão nos meus cabelos e deixou-a lá ficar enquanto passava a língua entre a minha e me dava pequenos beijos no pescoço.

-Harry – disse afastando-me com a respiração ofegante – nós precisamos de conversar.

Ele tentou tocar-me novamente mas eu pus a mão no peito dele, impedindo-o. Ele sentou-se melhor no sofá e olhou para mim sem dizer nada, entao agarrou-me na mão e os meus dedos tocaram os dele e eu não soube o que lhe dizer.

-Anda cá – e eu afastei-me um pouco, meio receosa do que ele poderia fazer – prometo que não faço nada. – eu encostei-me ao ombro dele e ele pôs os braços em volta dos meus ombros.

-Isto não está certo Harry. E a Miriam, e eu? Não está bem.

-Eu sei, mas…tu não podes dizer que não queres, eu sei que gostas – ele levantou-me o queixo e olhou-me nos olhos – e muito.

-Não se trata disso! Nós…tu… não é certo, percebes?

-É correcto, foi a coisa mais certa que fiz até hoje. Desculpa se não me consigo controlar, se quando estou contigo não penso na Miriam, não penso em ninguém.

-Não é isso, oh Harry – disse pondo-lhe uma mão na cara – é que eu não me sinto bem só isso.

Disse escondendo os meus olhos dos dele.

-Tudo bem, também não acho justo que te sintas "a outra". Desculpa, eu não quis nunca faltar-te ao respeito Hermione, tu sabes isso não sabes? – disse passando o polegar pelo meu queixo.

-Sei.

-Juro que não acontecerá mais nada enquanto eu namorar Miriam.

Sorri-lhe e voltei a encostar a cabeça no peito dele.

Acabamos por adormecer ali, os dois no sofá. Quando acordei dei de caras com a cara de Harry muito perto da minha, a sua respiração muito perto da minha boca, as mãos entrelaçadas nas minhas. Tirei o cobertor que nos cobria para trás e levantei-me. Não conseguia dormir mais.

Uma forte neblina cobria Hogwarts, ainda não tinha amanhecido. Andei de um lado para o outro da sala durante algum tempo e depois sentei-me na poltrona e fiquei a ve-lo dormir. Era justo que ele dormisse agora que tudo tinha acabado, Harry passara a noite a reconfortar-me os sonhos, a acordar-me em meio a pesadelos, a apertar-me a mão e a dizer-me que estava ali ao meu lado e que não precisava de me preocupar.

Sentia um aperto no coração, era tarde agora. Sentia que havia algo mal, algo muito errado. Mordia os lábios nervosamente, e entao passado um tempo, certa de que não havia mais nada a fazer, deixei o corpo descontrair.

Vi quando os olhos verdes dele tremeram e se abriram. Via confusão, a ruga no meio da testa por não me ver ali, onde me tinha visto pela ultima vez e depois o sorriso quando me viu sentada na poltrona. Levantou-se, com a gravata completamente torta e aproximou-se de mim com um sorriso, mas o sorriso desapareceu quando me viu séria.

-O que aconteceu?

Mal consegui pronunciar as palavras.

-Os meus pais morreram.

Vi-o quase a cair para trás e a grande gargalhada que ele ia soltar se não fosse a minha expressão tao séria.

-Impossivel! Tu por acaso esqueceste-te de que és tu que guardas o se….

-Eu sei – cortei-o. – Mas estão mortos.

-Oh meu Merlim.

Não sei bem como fui parar à sala de Dumbledore, ele deve-me ter puxado até lá. Esqueci-me completamente de Helena que dormia completamente sossegada no meu quarto.

Não me lembro exactamente do que foi dito na sala de Dumbledore, foi Harry quem falou com ele, eu estava tao longe… via os seus corpos, o sangue, a maldade, o riso cruel…

-Hermione! Estás bem?

-Está tudo bem.

Dumbledore olhava para mim sem acreditar muito bem que o que Harry disse era verdade, mas mesmo assim foi averiguar. Foi lento, incrivelmente lento. Mas quem se importava? Já estavam mortos há muito. Harry esperou sentado ao meu lado pela vinda de Dumbledore e pela confirmação do que eu já sabia ser verdade. Ele esperava que eu chorasse ou esperneasse mas eu estava calma e completamente conformada.

Harry levantou-se muito rapidamente.

-Não pode ser! – mas também ele se sentou novamente, a verdade atingindo-o.

-Director, dá-me autorização para ir ao funeral?

-Claro querida.

-Eu também vou! – disse rapidamente Harry

-Harry, não acho sensato…

-Eu tenho que ir.

Agradeci internamente a sua ajuda e calei-me, ficando a ouvir a discussão dos dois se bem que me importasse pouco.

Não me lembro de muito mais do que aconteceu naquela sala, nem sei como fui para casa com harry, Rony e Helena ao meu lado. Lembro-me apenas de pisar aquela casa, cada lembrança repisando e moendo, torturando…mais tarde, quando fechei a porta à chave pensava que nunca mais seria capaz de lá entrar.

O primeiro passo foi como uma facada, entrar naquele hall, olhar em volta e saber que nem o meu pai nem a minha mão estavam lá para me abraçar foi doloroso. Passar as mãos pelo piano, sentir o suave toque das teclas madre pérolas debaixo dos meus dedos, fez-me encolher contra o corpo de Harry.

"-Vês querida? Não é difícil. O truque está em saber por os dedos.

-Mas isto é tao complicado pai. Acho que nunca vou conseguir aprender.

-Claro que vais, só que ainda és muito nova. Mas quando cresceres, vais saber tudo. Vais ser a melhor pianista do mundo.

-A sério pai?

-A sério! – e as mãos dele fizeram-me uma pequena festa no cabelo enquanto começava a tocar uma musica."

Quase tropecei, via-os em todo o lado. Não conseguia fechar os olhos e tapar os ouvidos. Deixava que aquelas lembranças entrassem e fizessem o que quisessem.

"-Era uma vez uma princesa que vivia sozinha numa floresta escura e sombria, em que arvores cobriam o sol de manha e a lua de noite. A princesa sentia-se muito sozinha, porque não tinha um único amigo e a sua família tinha morrido toda num ataque feito por pessoas muito más, à muito esquecidas na sua mente…

-Isso é uma história muito triste mãe – disse encolhendo-me mais debaixo dos cobertores.

-Pois é querida, mas também é muito bonita. – ela levou uma mão aos cabelos castanhos e volumosos da filha e lançou-me um sorriso. – agora dorme, amanhã conto-te o resto."

Senti um arrepio ao passar pela cadeira de baloiço onde tantas vezes a mãe me contara historias. Algumas reais outras imaginarias, mas sempre de uma beleza inacreditável. Curiosamente, Helena fazia-me muito lembrar a minha mãe, a maneira como ela via o mundo.

" -Hermione? Há tanto tempo que não te via, mas… o que estás aqui a fazer?

-Mãe? – disse virando-me

Ela abraçou-me. Silencio."

Sentei-me na cama, a cabeça começou a rodar e eu pensei que ia desmaiar ali. Não me iria virar e ver o sangue ainda fresco da minha mãe espalhado pela parede do meu quarto.

-Hermione estás bem?

-Estou óptima Rony, foi apenas uma tontura.

-Anda Hermione, vamos embora daqui – disse Harry puxando-me pela mão para fora de casa que eu tranquei à chave e que nunca mais abri.

O sol nunca mais passeou pelo lindo piano, nunca mais esticou os seus raios preguiçosos pela grande sala de estar, pela cadeira de baloiço, pela cozinha…

A minha família estava toda no funeral. Primos e tios mais afastados ou não, vieram ter comigo para me dar palavras de conforto. Estavam lá muitas pessoas, amigos dos meus pais, vizinhos, clientes. Mal consegui olhar para os seus corpos ali deitados, desviei o olhar enquanto o padre fazia as orações e mexi-me apenas para por as duas rosas brancas. Vi Helena derramar algumas lágrimas encostada ao ombro de Rony e vi-os a todos chorar sem conseguir fazer o mesmo.

-Eles nem sabiam que iam ser avós – disse meio para o alto

Harry abraçou-me nem esperando pelo que eu poderia dizer a seguir, abraçou-me com força como eu precisava naquele momento e mesmo não chorando senti-me mais…reconfortada.

-Eu estou aqui.

Oh sim e nem ele sabia como tinha razão…


	12. Chapter 12

Capitulo 12

A morte dos meus pais foi uma reviravolta e tanto na minha vida. Quando voltei para Hogwarts pensei que tinha feito o melhor para mim e para o meu filho. Nunca me esqueci dele, naquele momento apenas ele me fez lutar e ir em frente porque eu sabia e queria com todas as forças ve-lo nascer.

Harry era o meu grande pilar, a minha grande fonte de energia da qual eu abusava a toda a hora. As palavras dele no funeral fizeram-me compreender que realmente, se ele se fosse embora não teria mais ninguém. Ele ficava muito tempo comigo quando eu não conseguia dormir, quando tinha duvidas sobre mim e sobre o meu filho. Ele, Rony e Helena estiveram o tempo todo ao meu lado, a tomar conta de mim, a fazer-me acreditar…nas coisas.

Mas depois da morte dos meus pais, alguma coisa aconteceu. Eu estava insensível a praticamente todo o mundo, mas não aquilo. Via todos os dias, quando ele estava comigo e me falava do mundo, das aulas, de todos, mas nem uma única vez ele me falou de nós, nem uma única vez ele me tocou ou olhou directamente nos olhos. Agora percebia que ele levava a sério a promessa que me tinha feito na noite em que estivemos juntos. Mas eu sabia que no fundo…

-Hermione…

-Sim? – disse olhando para ele

Ele esticou uma mão e eu prendi a respiração, pensei que finalmente me fosse tocar, me abraçasse contra ele e me beijasse novamente, mas ele levou-a ao meu cabelo e depois deixou-a cair ao lado do corpo.

-Tinhas uma coisa no cabelo – disse corado

-Ahh…

Via nele a vontade de me tocar, mas ele estava fiel aquela promessa. O que queria ele afinal? Às vezes olhava para ele enquanto ele estava a fazer um trabalho para poções ou outra matéria qualquer e sabia que ele sabia a verdade, sempre soube mas nunca me culpou. Mesmo depois de tudo o que tinha feito, ele olhava para mim e ainda conseguia sorrir e dizer-me palavras de amizade, porque não me culpava de nada.

Numa noite ele não foi ter comigo depois do jantar, como fazia sempre. Helena e Rony vieram, falaram comigo, estivemos um pouco a conversar sobre trivialidades, fizeram-me o relato completo da Grifinória contra a Sonserina e depois tiveram que ir embora. " E Harry?" perguntei, eles olharam um para o outro e disseram apenas que devia vir mais tarde.

Quando ele veio, já a lua estava no alto. Acordei quando ele me compôs o cobertor. Sentei-me.

-Não te queria acordar.

-Não faz mal – disse – pensava que hoje não vinhas. Aconteceu alguma coisa?

Ele sentou-se ao meu lado com um sorriso.

-Estás com olheiras, tens tomado a poção que a Madame Pomfrey te deu?

-Não desconverses, Harry. – disse enquanto cobria as pernas.

-Não se passou nada de especial.

-Onde estiveste?

-Por aí – ele disse encolhendo os ombros. – Ok Hermione, não me olhes assim. Eu e a Miriam acabamos.

Engoli em seco e tentei não demonstrar o contentamento que sentia. Virei o meu corpo no sofá de forma a estar completamente de frente para ele.

-E como estás?

-Bem, eu estava a começar a ficar farto dela, se ela ao menos vos respeitasse, mas não. Ela era incapaz de me ouvir, ela é tao infantil…

-Mas tens a certeza que é a sério? Vocês já se chatearam mais vezes…

-É a sério Mi, desta vez não há volta.

-Mas foi assim tão sério o que ela disse?

Ele olhou um momento para a lareira e entao olhou para mim sério.

-Foi.

Oh que momento maravilhoso, não via assim tanta tristeza nos olhos dele. Pelo contrario, os seus olhos transbordavam de sentimentos como esperança e alívio e o meu corpo vibrava de felicidade, talvez não fosse a de antigamente mas….oh sentir aquilo era maravilhoso. Sentia o sonho formar-se novamente, as pequenas peças de puzzle começavam a juntar-se e pensava que, se calhar, talvez fosse possível…seria tao bom tê-lo finalmente nos meus braços desta vez durante um tempo indeterminado.

Lembro-me que parecia a adolescente de antigamente que apenas sabia devorar livros e pensar na pessoa de quem gostava, que não sofrera perdas, nem tinha um filho prestes a nascer. E por vários dias permaneci assim, aquela noticia percorrendo-me o cérebro uma e outra vez sem parar, as palavras dele martelando a um ritmo constante. Sentava-me muitas vezes no largo parapeito da janela a relembrar todos os beijos que ele me roubara, todas as suas palavras mas será que ele me queria? Teria eu alguma hipótese com aquela barriga?

Helena dormia agora muitas vezes comigo desde a morte dos meus pais e assim que lhe contei a conversa que tivera com ele, ela deu-me um grande sorriso e encheu-me de palavras de esperança, de sonhos, de visões futuras.

Tinha chegado finalmente o Natal e todos os alunos foram para casa. Eu preferi ficar em Hogwarts embora a Sra. Weasley me tenha convidado a mim e a Harry para passarmos o natal com eles. Harry acabou por ficar para me ter debaixo de olho, como dizia ele e Rony e Helena pediram aos respectivos pais para ficarem connosco.

Era um bonito dia, estava sol e tinha nevado durante a noite. As arvores estavam cobertas de neve e completamente despidas e num sitio ou outro via-se um casal de namorados a passear sobre o lençol branco.

Desci as escadas meio alegre, pensando no que me reservaria o dia, quando vi Harry e Rony sentados no sofá em frente à lareira a conversar baixo sobre alguma coisa. Apanhei o nome de Helena meio no ar mas fui descoberta antes de conseguir ouvir o resto.

-Bom dia, o que estão aqui os dois a fazer tão cedo?

-Viemos convidar-vos para ir dar um passeio lá fora.

-Isso seria muito bom, estou farta de estar aqui dentro – disse dirigindo-me a Rony.

-Mas não está muito frio para ti? – perguntou Harry.

-Eu agasalho-me bem – disse deixando um sorriso escapar

Assim que Helena desceu do quarto, com grandes sorrisos descemos até ao hall e empurrando as portas saímos para o jardim de Hogwarts, o céu limpo e a neve tao branca debaixo dos nossos pés. Quis correr, deixar o meu espírito libertar-se e percorrer aquele campo, sobrevoar o lago e gritar de alegria, de tristeza, de exaustão. Gritar por gritar, porque parecia o mais correcto. Mas em vez disso, percorri com eles o extenso jardim e sentamo-nos todos debaixo de uma arvore sem folhas, despida pela brutalidade dos ventos de Outubro. Deixei-me ficar em silêncio, o meu olhar corria rapidamente o lago e eu olhava-me espelhada querendo saltar, saltar para dentro dele e sentir a agua gelada abraçar-me o corpo, um abraço interminável.

Olhei para o lado, desviando o olhar do lago e colando-o em Harry, sentado ao meu lado. O seu olhar repousava em Helena e Rony que estavam enrolados na neve, Helena por baixo a sofrer um ataque de cócegas de Rony. Era bom ver que aqueles dois, a quem eu e Harry negligenciamos um pouco a nossa amizade e que se tinham unido numa amizade aparentemente forte e duradoura.

Harry olhou para mim e eu senti novamente aquela impressão no estômago tao conhecida, as mãos suadas, a falta de respiração e vi nos olhos dele a vontade de esticar a mão e tocar-me o cabelo, acariciar-me o pescoço. Como era possível sentir tantas coisas por ele? antes tratava-o como um irmão, chamava-lhe mano, sorria-lhe sem aquele desejo incontrolado de o devorar, agora…

Como podia olhar-me todos os dias ao espelho e saber que estragara tudo aquilo?

Ri-me e desequilibrei-me para trás quando Rony atirou com uma grande bola de neve ao pescoço de Harry. Rapidamente, os três começaram uma guerra que só acabou quando estavam já exaustos e deitados no chão. Era reconfortante aquele momento, todos juntos como antes, sem preocupações a toldarem-nos a mente…

-Devíamos ir para dentro, está a começar a ficar frio – disse Harry.

Entramos no castelo com uma nova disposição e depois de eles me convencerem, fomos jantar no salão principal com os professores e mais um ou outro aluno. Falei durante algum tempo com o professor Dumbledore, que ficou contente por me ver de boa saúde e com Madame Pomfrey que ficou preocupada por não ter aparecido na enfermaria para a consulta.

O jantar estava delicioso no entanto, ao meu lado, Helena encontrava-se tensa. Percorri a mesa com os meus olhos castanhos em apenas segundos e vi numa das pontas, a razão da sua atenção: Alexandre. Os seus olhos não a largavam nem por um único segundo e eu sabia o que ela sentia. Era difícil, mas ela lutava contra ele intimamente, para não correr para ele, lutava contra o desejo que sentia e Tiago nem sequer estava ali. Helena baixou os olhos, meio envergonhada, sem saber bem o que fazer e foi entao que eu soube que tinha que a tirar dali, não queria ver a minha amiga triste na noite de natal.

Pedi licença a todos, disse a Rony e Harry que fossem ter connosco e levei Helena até ao meu quarto. As pupilas dos seus olhos estavam dilatadas e eu temia um ataque de choro. Tentei anima-la, dizendo-lhe que ia tudo passar e que era natal e Harry e Rony iriam estar ali daqui a pouco, mas ela continuava calada. Foi como se aquela simples troca de olhares entre os dois a fizesse reviver tudo por que tinha passado. Começou a falar-me, a contar-me coisas que eu já sabia, como se estivesse a contar uma das historias dela. Contou-me sobre Alexandre e como o conhecera, a amizade deles, de como ele a traira variadas vezes, do seu sentimento por ele. depois falou-me de Tiago e do quanto o amava, de embora ainda existir um Alexandre na sua vida, Tiago iria ser sempre o único, mas que por uma razão ou outra estava agora a ser esquecido.

As mentiras… e finalmente aquela enxurrada de palavras que lhe saiu da boca como se ninguém a estivesse a ouvir:

"Oh…oh tinha-os esquecido aos dois, eles fazem parte do passado. Ele não, ele é o meu presente e o meu futuro e eu não vou deixar nunca que Alexandre me tire isso. Tem sido a pessoa que mais me tem ajudado, com as suas piadas e embora a irmã tenha morrido ele tem estado sempre ao meu lado!"

Estava indubitavelmente espantada, não havia outra palavra para me descrever. O quadro girou de repente e como se acordada de um sonho ela virou a cabeça para os dois rapazes e desejou-lhes as boas noites com um entusiasmo que não tinha nada a ver com o ultimo quarto de hora que tinha passado com ela. Fiquei um bom tempo ali sentada, completamente chocada. Como poderia uma coisa daquelas ter-me escapado? Como?? Será que Harry sabia ou também não se tinha apercebido?

Pisquei os olhos de repente e virei a cabeça para a pessoa que falava comigo.

-Han?

-Estava-te a perguntar se está tudo bem.

-Claro, tudo óptimo Harry.

Ao longo da noite fui-me apercebendo de pequenas coisas que me tinham escapado, pequenos sinais que eu não tinha notado até aquele momento como a maneira como os dois riam juntos e falavam um com o outro, o roçar de pernas acidental e as bochechas coradas dele devido a um comentário qualquer. Sabia que devia ter participado mais na conversa se queria que Harry não se apercebesse que se passava qualquer coisa mas não consegui e quando a noite ia a meio, o único dialogo tinha sido única e exclusivamente com o meu copo de chocolate quente.

Harry e Rony decidiram ficar por ali connosco para que no dia seguinte pudéssemos abrir os presentes todos juntos. Acordei de repente dos meus pensamentos quando ouvi uma gargalhada de Helena que jogava snap explosivo com Rony, que perdia. Sorri, como poderia não ter visto? Era tao obvio, ele nunca perdia! Desviei os olhos para Harry, mas ele olhava para mim. Sorri-lhe e ele desviou o olhar, pousando o copo de cerveja amanteigada na mesinha. Harry, Harry… quando é que as coisas ficariam claras? Sentia falta do toque dele embora não o quisesse admitir. Talvez a culpa fosse minha por ainda não ter esquecido John.

-Não sei como é com vocês mas eu vou dormir – disse Helena

-Eu também vou – disse Rony e olhou um momento para Harry mas ele continuou a beber correspondendo ao olhar de Rony.

Só Merlin sabia o que aqueles dois falavam sem palavras. O ruivo abaixou-se, deu-me um beijo na testa e subiu com Helena. Ela ia dormir comigo no quarto e Rony ia dormir num quarto que Dumbledore tinha disponibilizado ao lado do meu para quando Helena quisesse dormir na torre comigo para me ajudar com a gravidez e me manter debaixo de olho.

Fiquei ali sentada, vestida na minha camisa de noite larguíssima e com o roupão azul escuro em cima, a olhar a janela. Vários pensamentos me vieram à cabeça e tinha tantos para ordenar, mas apenas um deles foi mais predominante: o Natal. Desejava que ele passasse o mais rapidamente possível, não suportava a ideia de saber que não ia estar com os meus pais, nem que não ia receber nenhuma prenda deles ou carta. A certeza de que nunca mais os ia ver assaltava-me com uma força muito grande e na minha mente ia-se formando uma imagem muito forte, quase uma fotografia. Gina, John e os meus pais, todos juntos como uma família da qual não queriam que eu fizesse parte. Sorriam para mim e diziam que estava tudo bem nos meus sonhos mas eu sabia que não era assim, nunca o fora.

-Hermione? Hermione!

Ao ouvir pela segunda vez o meu nome virei a cabeça para Harry que estava sentado no braço da minha poltrona ainda com o copo na mão.

-Desculpa, não te tinha ouvido. O que é que me perguntaste?

-Perguntei-te se mais alguma vez pensaste na profecia, não a minha mas a que tu proferiste.

E entao lembrei-me daquela noite como se fosse hoje. O tumulo, o corpo inerte dela no chão, as mãos da vampira ainda no meu corpo. De repente levei as mãos ao pescoço quando me lembrei do colar que ela me tinha posto ao pescoço, tinha-o guardado em qualquer lado…e depois, a profecia, as palavras ainda tao vivas…

"quando a princesa acordar…sangue, destruição O menino que sobreviveu, uma luta e duas mortes."

O ultimo verso pronunciei-o alto para que também ele ouvisse.

-Doze ciclos, noite e nevoeiro. Escuridão, um amigo vindo do escuro…que trará a luz…

-Exactamente! É precisamente essa parte que me interessa mais. Quem poderá ser?

Encolhi os ombros sem saber o que lhe responder. Como me podia ter esquecido da profecia? Precisava urgentemente de livros, " doze ciclos".

Com a varinha, ele puxou a cadeira dele para mais perto e sentou-se à minha frente.

- Eu tenho um palpite

-Ah sim? E posso saber qual? – perguntei-lhe.

-Não, quero que tu descubras primeiro.

Eu levantei a sobrancelha, ele estava a desafiar-me? Mas era claro que ia descobrir, era uma questão de tempo…

-Não devias ir dormir Hermione? Precisas de descansar.

-Eu estou óptima e ele também – disse passando a mão pela barriga já de seis meses. – vai nascer em Março disse-me a Madame Pomfrey.

-Porque é que te referes sempre ao bebé como um "ele"? e se for uma menina? – disse enquanto passava o copo pelos lábios.

-Eu acho que vai ser um rapaz

-Eu não acho – teimou – já pensaste em algum nome?

-Não muito. Não tenho tido muito tempo.

Ele ficou em silencio enquanto me observava e eu senti-me completamente incomodada. Ele sentou-se para a frente na poltrona enquanto acabava a bebida. No que pensava ele? os seus olhos verdes estavam meio cerrados e a cabeça meio inclinada. Tentei olhar para a noite lá fora, através da janela, pensar noutra coisa qualquer enquanto ele não dizia nada mas não conseguia. Ele inclinou-se mais para a frente e abriu um pouco a boca, claramente ia perguntar algo, mas rapidamente se calou.

-Sim?

-Nada, lembrei-me de uma coisa só isso.

Eu inclinei-me para a frente agora curiosa e perguntando-lhe o que era.

-Nada de mais.

-Diz-me. – pedi

-Nada, é só que… - ele inclinou-se para a frente e as nossas testas tocaram-se. De repente eu senti a mão dele no meu pescoço e sustive a respiração – eu fiz-te uma promessa e não estou a conseguir cumpri-la. – disse e eu suspirei – e o que mais me aborrece, é que tenho medo de te magoar, de te ferir, mas… – deixei a cabeça repousar na mão dele – eu sei que não o faço, porque sei que também queres. Mas entao porquê? Porquê esta complicação toda?

-Porque tu não tens a certeza do que sentes e eu não te posso dar nada neste momento, eu estou grávida lembraste? – disse certa das minhas palavras

-Não – ele abanou a cabeça – não, não é por isso.

Fiquei meio estática a olhar para ele, sem saber o que lhe responder. Talvez não quisesse responder nada mesmo, talvez ele tivesse razão. Ele fez-me uma festa na cara e pôs-me uma madeixa atrás da orelha, fechei os olhos. Apenas queria sentir os lábios dele sobre os meus uma ultima vez, apenas uma ultima vez. Estava farta de esperar, daquela indecisão e incerteza que pairava pelas nossas cabeças. Inclinei-me para a frente e por momentos pensei ter sentido o hálito dele, os lábios tao pertos… abri os olhos quando deixei de sentir a mão dele na minha cara. Ele levantou-se e baixou-se para me dar um beijo na cara.

-Vou dormir, boa noite. Devias fazer o mesmo.

Fiquei ali especada sem lhe responder. O que queria ele? Porquê? Porque simplesmente não me tinha beijado como eu sabia que ele desejava? Sentia a minha cabeça latejar com a confusão que era aquela situação toda. Fui para o meu quarto, Helena já dormia e eu não queria acorda-la para conversarmos sobre o que se tinha passado.

Estava uma noite muito bonita. Desde pequena sempre gostei mais da chuva do que do sol. A lua fazia-se ver no céu com a sua luz branca e tranquilizadora, dando esperança aqueles que no escuro não a tinham, espalhando uma mensagem de coragem para aqueles que já tinham desistido. Uma chuva fininha caía lá fora no jardim e eu encolhi-me mais debaixo dos cobertores, com frio e medo. Pela primeira vez sentia medo. Um medo crescente que se espalhava pelo meu corpo, medo de um futuro próximo. Com um filho ainda por nascer, um futuro incerto e a culpa interna que sentia pela morte de John, Gina e os meus pais, como podia continuar em frente?

Uma lágrima silenciosa escorreu-me pela bochecha. Sabia que ele estava acordado, ouvia-o revirar na cama. No que pensaria ele? Mais lágrimas caíram. Harry, Harry…

xxx-xxx

Virei-me enquanto acabava de apertar o casaco azul escuro e dava de frente com os olhos verdes de Harry.

-Como está o bebé? Bem?

-Madame Pomfrey disse que estamos óptimos – disse olhando para a enfermeira que fingia arrumar a secretaria enquanto ouvia a nossa conversa – nasce mais ou menos a meio de Março.

-Que bom – disse e sorriu com aquele sorriso doce de criança que todos pensavam que ele já tinha perdido mas que eu sabia que não. – Vem, vamos almoçar, estou cheio de fome. – puxou-me pela mão, pelos corredores até è minha torre.

-Onde estão o Ron e a Helena?

-Não sei, andam por aí entretidos, quando quiserem aparecem, fica descansada.

Almoçamos tranquilamente conversando sobre trivialidades e depois sentamo-nos no sofá, eu com a cabeça encostada ao ombro dele e ele com os olhos quase fechados.

-O que se passa realmente entre o Ron e a Helena? – perguntei-lhe

-Não tenho a certeza.

-Mas é muito obvio – disse indignada – eles não podem ser assim tão cegos!

-Não são os únicos.

Calei-me, ele tinha uma certa razão. Não eram, de todo, os únicos cegos. Não soube como responder-lhe à altura, por isso deixei-me ficar encostada ao ombro dele sem pronunciar mais nenhuma palavra.

-Sabes o que me apetece?

-Não – disse.

-Apetece-me ver um filme e comer pipocas.

Ri-me.

-Podia-mos fazer isso nas ferias.

-Sim – ele disse.

E voltamos a ficar em silencio. Ele era engraçado…observei-o por uns momentos, era quase impossível não fazer a distinção entre ele e John, eram tão diferentes…mas tão bons os dois…

Eu tinha muita sorte por estar rodeada de pessoas assim, ele sorriu do comentário de alguém e ao mesmo tempo desviou uma madeixa dos olhos verdes. Sorri, estava mais bonito do que nunca e amava-me, eu sabia que sim. O Harry que eu conhecia nunca na vida brincaria com a nossa amizade…ele era o meu eterno companheiro, o meu melhor amigo, tão sensível, sempre culpado…

-O que foi? – perguntou-me quando se apercebeu de que olhava para ele à algum tempo. Sorriu e eu engoli em seco.

-Nada, estava a pensar apenas.

-E a olhar para mim? – disse olhando-me de lado enquanto bebia um pouco de sumo

-Sim, a olhar para ti Potter. Ainda te apetece assim tanto ver o filme?

-Oh sim!- disse com o maior sorriso que lhe tinha visto no dia inteiro.


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo 13

Janeiro chegou trazendo ainda mais frio. O ar era tão gelado que parecia que nos queimava a pele e no castelo nem as tochas se mantinham acesas por mais de cinco minutos.

Normalmente não me deixavam sair, apenas para ir a Madame Pomfrey ou para falar com a professora Mc Gonagall o que se tornou realmente aborrecido e as minhas noites tornaram-se um inferno uma vez que a minha barriga de sete meses não me deixava dormir da maneira que queria. Acordava muitas vezes a visão de uma cabeleira encaracolada e loira como resto dos meus sonhos e mais do que nunca, sem eu saber bem porque, os meus pais tornavam-se frequentes nos meus sonhos dizendo que a culpa não tinha sido minha, que estava tudo bem com eles.

Às vezes pegava no caderno que a personagem mistério me tinha dado no Natal, o diário de John e lia-o para mim. Com ele descobri muitas coisas sobre ele que não pensava nunca serem prováveis e a cada dia também, aprendia coisas novas sobre aquela raça esquisita a que ele pertencera.

Nunca me esqueceria dele, podia agora estar com Harry, podia ama-lo como sabia amar mas nunca me esqueceria da pessoa maravilhosa que John tinha sido.

Nesse dia acordei com a sensação de que tinha tido um pesadelo, um sonho todo emaranhado do qual falava de vampiros e bebés, mas do qual eu também não recordava.

Levantei-me da cama e enquanto me lavava e vestia pensava no rumo que as coisas tinham levado. Havia tantos segredos ainda para serem revelados e palavras para serem ditas. Há algum tempo que não chorava e tinha prometido a mim mesma que não continuaria agarrada aquele sentimento de que traíra John, porque sabia que ele não queria isso para mim. Estava feliz, ele conseguira pôr-me feliz e a sorrir novamente, no entanto, isso não significava que eu me tinha esquecido das pessoas que já não estavam comigo…

Penteei os cabelos devagar em frente ao espelho enquanto me lembrava do toque de Harry há uns dias atrás, das palavras dele, do sorriso, da forma como tinha dito tudo assim e de como tinha sido verdadeiro.

Do simples "gosto de ti" com aquela intensidade no olhar, com aquela certeza…e a voz tão cheia de sentimentos, de coisas e pensamentos! De quando ele pegou na minha mão e ma afagou com cuidado, de quando sorriu para mim e perguntou "Desculpas-me?" e embora eu soubesse do que ele falava não lhe consegui responder e abanei apenas com a cabeça com a certeza de que não sabia bem o que sentia, era muita felicidade junta.

Lembro-me de ter pensado que ele não me tocava assim à muito tempo, que ele não … que ele nunca olhara assim para mim e sentia o meu bebe dar pequenos pontapés com todas as suas forças como quem quer dizer "calma mamã. Diz alguma coisa, diz, ele gosta muito de ti…"

Via agora na face do espelho quando ele, que esperava o uma resposta minha me largou a mão e se aproximou de mim, abraçando-me daquela maneira tão só dele, fazendo-me sentir completamente protegida, envolta num circulo onde não havia pressões, não havia nada senão paz. Ainda conseguia sentir quando o perfume dele se misturou com o meu, tocando-se e conhecendo-se melhor e depois quando o nariz dele muito quente se juntou ao meu e o abanou devagarinho os nossos lábios quase, mas quase tocando-se e a respiração afagada, entrecortada.

Via como se fosse naquele preciso momento, o instante em que levantei a minha boca pensando "é agora, tem de ser" mas nesse instante também ele virou a cara para a minha face depositando lá um beijo que eu passei a designar como "o mais doce de toda a minha vida" e apertou-me ainda mais contra si e então tudo se misturou: as sensações, sentimentos, as respirações, os perfumes tudo parou intacto no ar quando ele me largou, apertando-me apenas o braço e dizendo-me ao ouvido novamente aquela frase … "gosto muito de ti" enquanto me deixava sozinha.

Sorri para o espelho. Os últimos dois dias tinham sido uns dos melhores da minha vida. Ele ficava sempre que podia comigo e dormia no quarto ao lado do meu com a desculpa que estava nos últimos meses de gravidez e nunca se sabia o que podia acontecer.

Pousei a mão na pequena flor que me tinham dado no Natal, a pequena orquídea que ainda ontem cantara para ela e baixinho, antes de adormecer, pedi para me dar uma flor aquele Natal. E ali estava ela, as pétalas brancas esbanjando beleza pelo meu quarto, tinha crescido literalmente do dia para a noite, talvez fosse uma flor magica…existiam algumas assim.

Levantei-me e caminhei até à porta do outro lado do meu quarto que dava para o quarto dele. Fiquei indecisa se devia ou não bater mas acabei por entrar assim mesmo, pronta a deixar apenas um bilhete e deixa-lo dormir tranquilamente, mas foi muito mais difícil do que eu pensava quando o vi a olhar para mim sentado na cama.

-Hermione? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

-Não – disse aproximando-me da cama e fazendo-lhe uma festa no cabelo– é só para dizer que vou à consulta na Ala Hospitalar. Bom dia…

-Bom dia… - respondeu com um olhar terno – esperas por mim? Posso ir contigo?

Fiquei a olhar para ele sem saber bem o que responder. Ele nunca entrara dentro daquela enfermaria, nunca. Agora acho que era por respeito a John, mas na altura sempre pensei que não quisesse simplesmente acompanhar-me e aceitei isso sem probolemas.

-Claro, eu espero lá em baixo.

Ele sorriu-me, um pequeno sorriso mas mesmo assim bonito e eu sorri também com a mão na maçaneta da porta, sentindo o coração nas mãos como só ele me podia fazer sentir…principalmente nos dois últimos dias.

Desci as escadas e fiquei à espera dele enquanto me aquecia em frente à lareira. Ele fazia-me feliz e eu só tinha que agradecer, no entanto havia sempre uma vozinha na minha cabeça a dizer ininterruptamente que a felicidade não dura para sempre.

A lareira começou a apagar-se quando ele apareceu e se sentou no braço da cadeira.

-No que estás a pensar?

-Nada de mais – disse sorrindo-lhe – somos parecidos só isso

-O quê?

-Nada vamos – disse estendendo-lhe o braço que foi prontamente agarrado.

Era cedo de mais, os alunos ainda estavam a dormir. As aulas tinham começado havia apenas dois dias e eu não sabia ainda bem como reagiriam as pessoas se me vissem naquele estado. Não que tivesse vergonha, nada disso, mas seria apenas …estranho.

Madame Pomfrey mandou-me deitar e examinou-me com cara séria o que como sempre me fez fica apreensiva, mas ela logo disse que estava tudo bem. Harry olhava para mim e para a barriga com o sobrolho franzido, como se não acreditasse muito no quanto ela tinha crescido.

-Sabe que já pode saber o sexo do bebe.

-Ah mas eu não quero, sei que vai ser um menino.

Harry resmungou mas a enfermeira deu-me um pequeno sorriso e disse que eu podia sair, enquanto dizia ao meu amigo para me vigiar e ver comer todos os dias. Enquanto vestia as jardineiras que tinham sido da minha mãe, senti uma contracção e a dor fez-me encostar à cama. Outra contracção e de repente tinha Harry a meu lado a perguntar-me se estava tudo bem. Madame Pomfrey mandou-me deitar novamente e descansar e ele segurou-me na mão. Foi nessa posição que Miriam nos encontrou quando entrou na enfermaria.

-Eu sempre soube que vocês tinham alguma coisa – ela disse e eu descobri que não gostava nem um pouco daquele tom de voz magoado e raivoso.

Harry levantou-se perguntando o que estava ali a fazer mas ela não respondeu. Ele quis responder À acusação dela mas quem falou fui eu.

-Nós não temos nada um com o outro. – disse-lhe calmamente

-Ela é a culpa da disto tudo! disse e quase berrou.

-Não, não é. O único culpado sou eu! – ele disse enquanto mudava de posição.

Eu levantei-me e aproximei-me tão rápido que nem sei como, quando me apercebi que ela lhe ia tocar e Miriam ficou a olhar para mim com os olhinhos castanhos muito fixos no meu rosto. Peguei na mão de Harry e olhei-a também sem dizer uma única palavra, à espera da sua reacção.

-Vamos embora – disse Harry já me puxando.

-Prostituta – ouvi-a dizer enquanto olhava para a minha barriga.

Harry virou-se rápido para trás, mas eu fui muito mais rápida e aproximei-me dela com a varinha na mão. Ela era mais alta que eu dois centímetros e por isso tinha que levantar o pescoço para olha-la. Estendi uma mão para Harry e mandei-o parar quieto.

-O que é que disseste? Repete se tens coragem vagabunda!

-Não sou eu que está grávida de sete meses – ela disse sorrindo de lado.

-Repete o que disseste – berrei-lhe – sim, anda lá, repete! Tu que és tão corajosa, que se passa? Perdeste a voz?

-Prostituta – ela disse lentamente para eu ouvir

E até aquele momento eu nunca me tinha apercebido do quanto não suportava aquela rapariga e de como a odiava por todas as coisas que ela dissera de Gina quando morrera e de todas as vezes que fizera Harry sofrer sem razão nenhuma. Rapidamente girei a varinha mas o feitiço que supostamente deveria acertar nela, acertou em mim sem eu saber bem o porquê.

Caí instantaneamente nos braços de Harry que correu para mim. Ouvi-o gritar por Madame Pomfrey e logo a seguir uma confusão de vozes. Fui deitada em algum lado e ouvia a voz de Harry, Ron e Helena mas estava tudo muito confuso na minha cabeça, a minha cabeça estava pesada de mais e foi então que desmaiei e o meu ultimo pensamento foi que havia algo de errado, muito errado.

Xxx

Acordei na ala hospitalar com Madame Pomfrey a olhar para mim muito séria. Ela colocou uma mão no meu braço dizendo-me que estava tudo bem e eu olhei muito seria para o tecto da enfermaria, mas a vos grave da enfermeira logo me trouxe de volta.

-O que aconteceu Hermione?

-Está tudo bem? Eu ainda o sinto aqui dentro…

-Sim, está. Mas perdeste muito sangue. A tua gravidez não é fácil rapariga, tens que ter cuidado. Tu és muito nova querida, podias ter morrido mais o bebé.

Olhei para o lado não a querendo encarar.

-Não gosto que me chamem prostituta. Onde estão os meus amigos? – perguntei

-Estão lá fora. Eu vou deixar entrar um a um – já se levantara quando voltou para trás e me pôs a mão na cabeça – toma cuidado contigo.

Primeiro entrou Helena, depois Rony e só então Harry com os olhos vermelhos e muito pálido, com um pequeno sorriso.

-Como estás? – disse sentando-se ao meu lado e abraçando-me.

-Bem e tu? – uma lágrima caiu dos seus olhos verdes e eu limpei-a com cuidado – oh não chores, eu estou bem e estou aqui…desculpa. Não volta a acontecer, prometo.

Odiava ve-lo chorar, desde que éramos pequenos. Ele encostou-se mais a mim e não me largou a noite toda.

Xxx

Acordei no meu quarto ainda de noite e o cheiro dele invadiu-me rapidamente. Olhei para o lado e ele estava sentado na cadeira de baloiço, virado para a janela. Sabia o que ele pensava, via-se nas feições preocupadas e cansadas.

-Harry? Que estás aí a fazer? Anda cá.

Ele levantou-se e sentou-se na cama abraçando-me e eu deixei-me ali ficar…quantas vezes não tinha sonhado com momentos como aqueles? Em que ele me abraçaria e passaria a noite comigo, em que eu seria a mulher da vida dele e ele ficaria comigo para sempre num sitio sem guerras, sangue e tristeza.

-Dormiste bem pequena?

-Sim, não queres dormir? Pareces cansado… eu estou bem, a sério. – mas ele não olhou para mim – o que foi? Fala comigo.

Abraçou-me com mais força e eu encostei-me mais a ele.

-Eu só tive medo de te perder. Estou bem…agora. – o meu coração falhou uma batida.

Virei-me para ele, dentro do seu abraço e olhei-o nos olhos. Aquela situação não podia continuar assim, não mesmo, antes que fosse tarde de mais. Havia coisas que tinham que ser ditas mesmo sem saber se deviam ou não ser proferidas.

Ele olhava para mim enquanto me acariciava o cabelo e aquele simples gesto era suficiente para me deliciar, engoli em seco. Segurou-me no queixo com uma mão enquanto me olhava inquisidoramente.

-O que se passa? – os olhos dele estavam vermelhos provavelmente de chorar. Ele nunca chorava…não à frente das pessoas.

-Gosto de ti – disse e não me arrependia. Estava dito para sempre, quer isso fosse bom ou mau.

A expressão dele mudou completamente: os seus olhos preocupados, estavam agora de um verde límpido e brilhantes e passou a língua pelos lábios como quando não sabia o que dizer, tornando-os ainda mais vermelhos. Ainda hoje não sei quem começou. Ele aproximou a cara dele da minha e eu estiquei o pescoço também começando a fechar os olhos de vagar, uma última vez vendo os verdes deles também a fecharem-se. A mão que estava no meu cabelo desceu para o meu pescoço e os nossos lábios tocaram-se finalmente. Um roçar de lábios…leve, suave…apenas para sentirmos a textura e o sabor um do outro e um sussurro contido por ele ou por mim ou já nem sei … pelos dois, em que palavras não eram precisas. Um pequeno entreabrir de boca e a sensação de que nunca poderia ser mais feliz enquanto a língua dele tocava a minha como uma brincadeira de crianças inocente e prazerosa. Um sorriso discreto e o frio que se sentiu de repente no quarto e nos fez aproximar um do outro e em que os dedos percorriam pescoços e linhas das costas sem timidez mas com cuidado e carinho. Ouço-o sussurrar palavras ao meu ouvido como "és linda" ou "esperei tanto tempo…" mas aquela frase estava sempre lá "gosto de ti…." E a palavra adicional, perfeita e intemporal "amo-te". Tudo num beijo, tudo num único beijo que durou tanto tempo e na verdade nada passou de segundos…poucos minutos no máximo. As nossas faces tocaram-se e roçaram-se como vi tantas vezes os gatos que tinha em casa fazer, e fiquei assim quieta com a sensação das mãos dele e do seu gosto ainda em mim.

Nunca nenhum beijo trocado tinha sabido assim, capaz de me fazer tremer dos pés à cabeça, capaz de me fazer sorrir e chorar. E não queria saber se ia durar muito ou pouco tempo, se ele me iria deixar ou não. Naquele momento eu era feliz por completo.

Encostei a cabeça ao peito dele e ele soltou um enorme suspiro, como se estivesse aliviado. Olhei para cima ele baixou a dele tocando-me levemente nos lábios para então dizer:

-Quero ficar contigo para sempre Mione… ainda és capaz de me amar como antes?

Sorri e disse que sim abraçando-o com mais força e trazendo-o para mim. Adormeci no colo dele, os sorrisos pairando no quarto, naquele antro de felicidade e em que o amor estava impregnado em cada espaço.

" não via nada em seu redor, estava deitada em algo macio e fofo mas que ela não reconhecia. Virou-se de lado e de repente viu dois grandes olhos verdes brilharem na sua direcção, uma voz dizer algumas palavras e suaves e tocar-lhe. Quente contra frio.

Prendeu o alvo de pele quente com palavras suaves à cama e passou-lhe uma mão pela cara. Saíram-lhe palavras da boca. Sussurradas na noite, confundindo-se com o vento e camufladas pela escuridão. Palavras que só queriam magoar, sobre sangue e sacrifícios numa língua conhecida mas que não era a sua."

-HERMIONE!

Acordei de repente e Harry estava deitado em baixo d mim e rapidamente me apercebi do terror que passavam pelos olhos dele. Olhei o espelho atrás de mim e pude ver, ainda que muito rapidamente, os meus olhos ficarem mais claros, da cor original.

Passei a mão pelo cabelo e engoli em seco o meu sonho passando-me em flashes rápidos.

Xxx

Nesse preciso momento soube o que se passava e para isso nada me foi mais útil que o diário de John, principalmente uma certa passagem que passo a citar:

" não foi fácil descobrir que era um vampiro, levou algum tempo a perceber. Mas houve pequenos indícios que atraíram a curiosidade do meu pai: eu falava com plantas e elas reagiam ao que lhe pedia, quando me enervava não conseguia enfeitiças ninguém e principalmente, os meus olhos, em épocas de lua (fome), mudava de cor e cometia actos dos quais não eram o meu estilo, falando sobre coisas do qual nunca tinha ouvido falar.

Sim, não foi fácil aceitar, mas acho que consegui aprender a lidar, pois afinal uma vez vampiro, sempre vampiro pois não há nada que possa mudar essa maldição."

N.A-bem este capítulo está meio pequeno mas espero que gostem porque eu adorei escreve-lo. Obrigada a todos os que comentaram e por favor comentem mais.

Beijos, vou tentar escrever mais rápido.


	14. Chapter 14

Nem todos se podem vangloriar de viver momentos como os meus

Nem todos se podem vangloriar de viver momentos como os meus. Vivi uma vida muito intensa. Intensa até ao limite, cheia de sentimentos extremos. O meu corpo cansava-se constantemente desses limites, desses testes em que pareciam por-me a prova, pôr a minha sobrevivência à prova.

-Abre a porta Hermione! Abre! Abre por favor!!- fortes punhos batiam contra a porta enfeitiçada e aos poucos os berros foram desaparecendo…uma voz rouca surgiu do outro lado, um suspiro contido… - não me deixes aqui sozinho…

Fechei os olhos com força e deitei-me no chão os meus olhos virados para a fresta debaixo da porta apreciando a corrente de ar que me ligava a ele. Sentou-se do outro lado e com a voz embargada de emoções disse-me:

-Continuarei a esperar Hermione. Não vou desistir. Esperei uma semana e posso esperar muito mais. Amo-te, boa noite.

Queria ter-lhe dito que não podia abrir a porta. Não era apenas a segurança dele, e do meu filho também estava em risco e eu não podia deixar que nada de mal lhe acontecesse. Não podia baixar a guarda e deixa-la apoderar-se de mim, sabia lá bem do que ela era capaz!! Não! Estava confinada ali, a amargurar. Pelo menos até as aulas com o professor Snape tivessem acabado. Mas queria tanto…apenas abrir a porta, esticar-lhe uma manta, olha para ele e velar pelo seu sono, sem palavras, sem nada…apenas silencio, talvez um leve roçar de mãos quem sabe…

Mas não, era perigoso de mais para já, os meus confrontos com Harry sempre me deixavam mais desprotegida e eu não me podia dar a esse luxo. Ele era forte e iria aguentar, tal como eu. Nada era em vão e nós iríamos sair daquela situação, íamos sobreviver, assim estava escrito nas estrelas.

Expandi os meus poderes e um suave toque na sua mente desprotegida e um simples feitiço foram o suficientes. Abri a porta e ele dormia apoiado na parede, não lhe toquei e desci as escadas, percorri os caminhos da escura Hogwarts até ao escritório do Director. Este esperava-me de braços cruzados sobre a mesa, um singelo sorriso e um olhar lânguido para a pequena Fawkes à pouco tempo renascida.

-O feitiço não resulta com ele professor. Preciso de tira-lo dos meus aposentos, pelo menos por agora…até tudo estar estabilizado.

-E quando será isso Miss Granger?

-Não me olhe assim professor Dumbledore! – disse irritada, levantando-me – sei o que estou a fazer. O senhor prometeu-me e o nosso pacto foi esse.

-Calma Hermione – o seu tom era mais apaziguador agora – sei muito bem a promessa que lhe fiz, apenas não há nada que possa ser feito para mudar o que está a acontecer.

Suspirei cansada…eu precisava de tempo.

-O professor Snape já chegou?

-Está na minha sala. Faça o favor de entrar. Como vão as suas aulas?

-Muito bem. – disse e com um suspiro passei pela porta castanha

Sim, ao menos isso…as minhas aulas de Oclumência não podiam estar melhores.

Xxxx

-Isso pertence-me …

-Quem és tu?

-Isso não importa agora…tens algo que é meu profetiza, e eu necessito disso agora!

Apertei a corrente com força contra o meu peito.

-Mostra-te se és capaz! De que tens vergonha, sombra falante?...covarde – acrescentei baixo. O meu corpo voltou a tremer e na altura não sabia bem do quê, talvez de medo…ou reconhecimento…

As minhas pernas tremeram quase de alegria quando Madame Pince se aproximou dizendo que estava tudo bem e tinha sido um engraçadinho a apagar as tochas e as velas.

Corri o mais rápido que a minha barriga me permitiu para o escritório do professor Lupin de quem andava a ter aulas para me …conhecer melhor.

Bati à porta e entrei. Remus estava muito cansado da noite de lua cheia e eu senti um sentimento de reconhecimento ao olhar por ele e de pena. Percebia-o bem agora, já que como ele era destinada a carregar uma maldição para o resto dos meus dias.

-Boa tarde Hermione – fez um gesto com a cabeça para que me sentasse – o que te trás por cá?

-Gostava de saber se me podia devolver o diário de John, eu gostava muito de ficar com ele.

Remus olhou para mim atentamente, com os olhos de quem carregava uma responsabilidade enorme, como os do professor Dumbledore. Tirou o livro de uma das gavetas e deu-mo e eu senti-me bem por te-lo, não gostara nada de ficar sem ele. Tinha um carinho muito grande por aquele caderno de capa preta.

-Sabes, ele foi-me muito útil nas aulas que temos tido. Ele escrevia bastante bem, talvez devesses pensar em publicar…algo como se fosse uma historia. – não respondi – abre na pagina marcada…podes ler?

"o sacrifício está próximo e torna-se difícil esconder-me. Em cada farfalhar ouço a voz delas, em cada gota de chuva e em cada murmurar do vento um sorriso, uma expressão…preciso dormir mas na verdade não tenho sono e vê-la naquele dia d cabelo tão comprido, um rosto tão mudado e crescido fez-me abrir os olhos. No entanto, ao mesmo tempo, vi naquele olhar algo da…hmm deve ter sido apenas impressão minha."

-Entao ele já sabia…ou fazia uma ideia.

-Sim Hermione

Limpei uma lágrima teimosa e encarei o meu amigo com seriedade mas sem nada para dizer. Precisava de ajuda, de tentar perceber o que se passava.

-Já falaste com ele Hermione? – abanei a cabeça – devias, ele esteve aqui à pouco.

As palavras saíram-me do nada.

-E como está?

-Vem várias vezes para perguntar como estás e embora não mostre sei que está muito triste.

-Não posso fazer nada por ele professor – disse encarando a parede.

-Mas Hermione…

-Desculpe professor mas não foi para isso que eu vim aqui. As aulas com o professor Snape acabaram e eu preciso de respostas eu pensei que…

-Nem pensar Hermione! Nem em sonhos eu ajudaria uma coisa dessas.

Levantei-me – mas vai ter que o fazer a não ser que queira que o faça sozinha e então os riscos serão maiores.

-Hermione estas a pôr o te filho em risco…

-Vai-me ajudar ou não?- ele suspirou resignado

-Esperaremos por logo à noite quero a ajuda do professor Snape e Thonks aqui.

-Entao até logo – disse

Voltei costas e abri a porta e ali encostado à parede estava ele, como podia não ter dado conta?estava assim tão distraída que os meus poderes não funcionaram instintivamente? Olhei-o de cima a baixo e virei-me começando a andar pelo corredor. Ele agarrou-me a mão.

-Não vás, fala comigo.

Mas eu fui e ele agarrou-me novamente e eu não olhei para ele.

-Hermione por favor…precisamos falar.

Continuei a andar como se não o ouvisse, pé a seguir ao outro, peito levantado "eu não ouço nada, eu faço o que está correcto" mas ao longe…

-Hermione, Hermione!

Ele agarra-me, "seguir em frente sem parar, nunca". Soltei-me da sua mão "Em frente, sempre em frente…"

Esperei na minha torre que me mandassem chamar, mas ninguém apareceu até as onze da noite quando o professor Lupin apareceu na lareira. Segi por flú até ao seu escritório onde já estava Thonks com os cabelos amarelos fluorescentes e o professor Snape.

-Dumbledore sabe que estamos a fazer isto? – resmungou o morcego

Ninguém lhe respondeu, todos sabiam que Dumbledore sabia embora não lhe tivéssemos dito nada.

-Vamos para o quarto, lá estaremos mais confortáveis. – disse Remus

Deitei-me na cama de dossel e fechei os olhos com força, os nervos atacando-me sem piedade, a incerteza do que poderia acontecer. Thonks sentou-se ao meu lado e eu agarrei-lhe o braço, disse-lhe baixo:

- Se alguma coisa me acontecer promete que salvarás o meu filho. O meu corpo ficará adormecido até ao parto, quando um de nós terá que morrer. Promete que me escolhes a mim.

Ela olhou para mim muito séria, os cabelos loiros mudando para azuis. Nunca a tinha visto tão séria. Queria recusar o meu pedido eu sabia mas não o ia fazer.

-Está descansada não vai acontecer nada

-Mas se acontecer Thonks…

-Sim, eu trato de tudo – disse interrompendo-me – fecha os olhos, eu vou ser o teu único ponto de ligação a esta dimensão e não sou tão forte como ela, é bom que te aguentes. – acenei com a cabeça e ela tocou com a sua varinha na minha têmpera. – agora descontrai não te assustes.

Snape fez um feitiço de isolamento no quarto e então de repente senti-me ser puxada como num botão de transporte…então parei e pareceu-me pairar de repente por um sitio qualquer, foi quando apurei os meus sentidos, espalhei a minha mente e a senti. A sua mente parecia um buraco negro, nela só via sangue e destruição e muita maldade.

Estava numa lembrança…havia uma menina de cinco anos e um jardim imenso, uma pequena cascata com agua translúcida. Os cabelos dela eram loiros quase branco e os olhos de um azul cristalino que parecia querer descobrir todos os nossos segredos. Ela olhou fixamente para mim e eu senti medo…mas ela não me estava a ver. Olhei para trás e um senhor alto e de cabelos igualmente loiros pegou nela ao colo e sentou-a no pequena fonte e começou a contar-lhe uma historia. Vi-o cantar para uma flor pedindo-lhe encarecidamente que deixasse as suas pétalas brilhar e crescer para ele e a pequena sorriu para o seu pai, a pessoa que ela mais confiava… então os olhos do senhor mudaram de cor e os seus dentes cresceram de repente e eu fechei os olhos fugindo daquela lembrança, sabendo muito bem o que se seguiria.

Estava agora numa sala onde havia uma mesa com uma lua em quarto crescente e à sua volta eles se reuniam, cobertos com capas e capuzes. sentia-me enjoada de estar ali com tantos assassinos mas precisava e respostas e eu sabia que aquela reunião me iria dar as respostas que eu precisava.

Ela era a única que não estava de capuz e estava à cabeceira da mesa com um olhar sério, embora com um sorriso no rosto…

- Temos que fazer alguma coisa, ela é importante de mais para estar nas mãos deles. – dizia um vulto alto de grande constituição e voz aveludada.

-Não acho, enquanto ela estiver com eles não nos trará problemas e se acontecer algo inesperado a nossa senhora ficará a saber a qualquer instante. – disse um vulto mais pequeno de voz mais fina mas de sentimentos mais controlados.

As personagens à volta da mesa começaram uma furiosa conversa, interpelando-se uns aos outros e querendo todos mostrar as suas maravilhosas ideias à sua senhora que permanecia quieta ouvindo-os e sem fazer qualquer gesto. Apesar da balbúrdia, quando a sua voz fina ressoou pela sala todos sem excepção se calaram.

-Até a princesa nascer o perigo não será para o nosso lado mas para o deles, isso posso garantir-vos. – disse e o seu sorriso alargou-se um pouco mais, um riso rouco escapando-lhe da garganta. – e agora com o nosso querido irmão de volta – ela estendeu a mão para um vulto de estatura média que se encontrava a um canto da sala, que rapidamente agarrou. – contigo de volta nada nos poderá vencer.

Olhei a mão pálida daquele ser e senti automaticamente uma viragem no estômago. A lembrança começou a desfazer-se e foi quando percebi tarde de mais, que estava presa. Chamei por Thonks que parecera ter-me acompanhado até ali, pelo menos a sua consciência, mas não obtive resposta. Estava presa, era completamente dela, sabia-o.

Era uma lembrança nova, uma cama de madeira escura de casal, enorme, com grandes cortinas transparentes, almofadas espalhadas por todo o lado, havia um espelho da minha altura andei até ele e como num flash não era mais eu. Longos cabelos louros caiam-me pelas costas e olhos cinzentos gélidos olhavam-me através do espelho com longas pestanas e um sorriso de predador…

Era eu e ao mesmo tempo eu já não existia. Ao mesmo tempo, eu Hermione Jane Granger tinha sido engolida pela Dama naquela longa lembrança e eu era também ela. Sorri e virei-me rapidamente com o sorriso de cor desmaiada nos lábios, abracei-o…o corpo gélido como sempre, ganhando forma debaixo das minhas mãos.

E vi, como num filme em que o fundo musical é o de uma marcha fúnebre, ele apareceu diante de mim e os meus joelhos tremeram como na primeira vez e aquele arrepio subiu-me pelas costas…doce, magnifico. Ele traçou sobre mim um caminho que não me lembro de ter traçado antes, fez-me sonhar de uma maneira que eu pensei que ele não podesse fazer, fez-me acreditar que aquilo não era um sonho, não era uma ilusão e que eu era a mulher mais poderosa de todo o mundo, _eu era a Senhora das Trevas._

e eu olhei-o com aquele olhar glacial mas que me fazia sentir um pouco humana, com o sorriso de uma inocente e deixei-me ir. Não era mais o animal, não era mais a vampira (se bem que o corpo dele ainda me deixasse com aquela fome animalesca), naquele momento eu era a rainha, a Dama virgem na sua noite de núpcias.

Os meus cabelos caíram sobre o dele, o louro misturando-se, o tom da nossa pele uma confusão de sombra, misturando-se no mar de lençóis brancos estendidos sob nós. Tudo uma confusão de movimentos, de gestos, de palavras, de sons e suspiros…os lábios dele tocaram-me…

Senti algo mudar e a lembrança partiu-se em mil bocados deixando apenas um véu escuro. Sentei-me, nervosa de mais para coordenar as ideias, sentia-me transparente sem saber bem o que tudo aquilo tinha significado para mim. Estava encolhida contra a minha protuberante barriga contra o meu pequeno bebé, tentando protege-lo daquela lembrança, do pai dele, daquele ser que eu não tinha conhecido…mas no fundo eu sabia que não podia protege-lo da minha magoa, daquele sentimento que ainda não conseguia explicar muito bem…o meu filho chorava comigo.

-Oh pequenina…não chores – uma mão pousou-me no alto da cabeça e eu afastei-me instantaneamente olhando o seu semblante de princesa encerrada na sua torre de marfim. - hahaha quem esperavas que fosse? Ele? Ele morreu pequena… ele foi-se para sempre.

"ele morreu…ele morreu…ele morreu, para sempre"

Soavam como uma musica aquela que eu ainda não tinha esquecido a que eu ainda não tinha conseguido de todo esquecer. A verdade que eu tentava a todo o custo esquecer, arrancar de mim, tirar de mim aquela culpa imensurável que me fazia sentir um monstro. Senti a raiva formar-se ao mesmo tempo que o lago da solidão aumentava, cada vez mais alto uma voz que não conseguia calar e então …" quem esperavas que fosse ?ele?" eu ainda queria que ele estivesse vivo, ainda queria que ele me podesse acompanhar na minha gravidez prematura. Ainda desejava do fundo do coração, que ele visse o filho nascer…e que Harry, que Harry…oh tinha que voltar eu prometera que ia ficar com ele o resto da minha vida.

-Pequena não vale a pena lutar…

Levantei-me a raiva consumindo-me, caminhei até ela o cabelos parecendo ondular ou tomar vida sobre uma qualquer electricidade estática. Aproximei-me dela e o ataque foi de tal maneira forte e rápido que ela não teve como reagir.

-Nunca mais me chames pequena…NÃO SOU PEQUENA! Apenas ele me chamava assim… - e desapareci.

Abri os olhos e duas mãos agarraram-me pelos ombros imediatamente, os olhos negros de Thonks fazendo-me voltar à realidade. Olhos confusos, arrependidos de uma raiva enorme.

-Sou apenas eu, está tudo bem Thonks.

Mas não estava, as coisas não estavam bem à muito tempo e nem estariam enquanto tudo aquilo continuasse, enquanto todo o meu mundo estivesse virado de pernas para o ar. Enquanto não esquecesse aquela noite. Não, apenas voltaria tudo ao normal quando esquecesse aquela lembrança…os corpos suados encontrando-se e afastando-se constantemente, as mãos dele percorrendo os cabelos dela da mesma forma que um dia percorreram os meus. Não era justo…ela tivera-o uma eternidade e eu apenas por uma noite…apenas uma mísera noite…

Escorreu-me uma lágrima, que me foi embater na mão e ao mesmo tempo senti um cheiro estranho no ar, um cheiro a ferro muito forte e foi com aquele turbilhão de emoções a invadir-me que olhei para o meu corpo e vi os lençóis azuis escuros manchados de algo que se tornava agora cada vez mais conhecido.

-Hermione deita-te! Ouvi Thonks ordenar

Comecei a ofegar, as lágrimas correndo duas a duas sem parar, ouvindo o meu filho berrar dentro de mim, sabendo que ele sofria muito mais do que eu. Algo correra mal, algo que eu não estava à espera…ela queria-o para ela e lutava por ele agora e eu estava fraca demais para lhe fazer frente. Fora uma armadilha ela tinha querido apenas conduzir-me até ela…fazer-me ficar assim para provocar o parto e poder…poder…

O grito de Thonks fez-me voltar à realidade dizendo-me para não adormecer, e embora eu quisesse um pouco de sossego sabia que não podia desmaiar precisava de me agarrar a algo. Foi então que ouvi a voz dele, ansiosa e preocupada ao meu lado, um murmúrio perto de mim mas que me fazia permanecer acordada, atenta.

- Temos que leva-la para o S. Mungus.

-Harry ela não aguenta tanto tempo! – disse Lupin – Onde está o Snape?

-Foi procurar Dumbledore.

-Eu não a deixo morrer aqui! – disse, um roçar de pânico na sua voz.

Pegou em mim acariciando-me o rosto e sujando a sua capa de sangue. Olhou para mim roçando o seu nariz no meu e com os outros atrás, seguindo-nos. O som dos sapatos a baterem no chão frio de Hogwarts e a respiração rápida, ofegante dele pedindo-me, exigindo-me que vivesse.

-Nunca… - respondia – viverei sempre para ti, para te poder ver – mas também as minhas palavras eram fracas e entrecortadas por soluços de dor.

E não era mais eu que chorava, as lágrimas dele caiam-me na face sem vergonha falando-me de um futuro em que eu tinha que existir. Pareceu tão longo aquele caminho até à enfermaria com ele sempre a sussurrar-me que ia ficar bem, que nada me ia acontecer. As contracções do parto não me deixando pensar que era tudo um sonho…era tão cedo, apenas oito meses… não era suposto ele nascer já.

Ele deitou-me numa maca e Thonks ocupou-se de chamar a enfermeira que rapidamente apareceu com o roupão vestida e ordenou a Snape que procurasse Dumbledore e a Lupin que fosse ao S Mungus o mais rápido possível chamar um médico. Harry segurava-me na mão, os olhos inchados e febris nunca me deixaram, sempre presos em mim, na minha face desfigurada pela dor.

-Tem que sair Potter.

-Eu não me importo de ficar aqui, não atrapalho. Eu prometo.

-Lupin – disse a enfermeira – podia fazer o favor…

Nunca vira Harry tão descontrolado. Era verdade que estava muito confusa, muito alheada de tudo o que acontecia à minha volta. Todos os sons e vozes e cheiros, tudo se misturava e eu só sentia dor e o meu filho a pedir-me desesperadamente para sair… o sangue a sufoca-lo. Gemi o mais baixo que pode, mas sabia que tinha gritado.

Remus agarrou Harry com força obrigando-o a largar a minha mão mas ele debateu-se com alento, sem medo de quem poderia aleijar.

-Não estás a ajuda-la assim, não temos muito tempo Harry.- disse o lobisomem

Fui obrigada a concordar com ele e num momento de lucidez agarrei Harry pela mão.

-Eu vou ficar bem Harry – ele olhou para mim espantado por conseguir falar tão calmamente – não irei morrer agora, não depois de tudo. – engoli em seco – prometo que a nossa história não acaba aqui.

Ele olhou-me com lágrimas nos olhos, preocupação e raiva ao mesmo tempo.

-É bom que não me mintas – fez-me um carinho na cara – até já.

Fechei os olhos com força, as dores tomando conta de mim.

-Até …já.

Depois que ele saiu deixei-me um grito soltar e madame Pomfrey pedindo para fazer força…mas eu fazia o que podia. Aquilo não era nada diferente dos filmes trouxas pelo menos a dor parecia ser a mesma. Gostava de ter tido a minha mãe naquele momento para me agarrar na mão, mas não tinha ninguém…não sei quanto tempo passou, nem durante quanto tempo berrei só sei que de repente senti algo sair de mim completamente e um alivio percorrer-me…um choro miúdo percorrer a sala fria…

A minha cabeça caiu completamente para trás e sabia que estava a sorrir. Pedi imediatamente a Thonks que me passasse o meu filho, queria tanto ve-lo o filho de John…o meu filho…um emaranhado de cobertores apenas com um pequeno narizinho a vir ao de cima curioso…olhos fechados e uma pele muito branca, tão pálida como a de John.

-É uma linda menina, já tens nome para ela?

Uma menina…

**N.A- Muitas muitas desculpas a todos pela demora o próximo capitulo está quase pronto. A verdade é que estava com falta de criatividade. Por favor comentem.beijos**


	15. Chapter 15

1 capitulo

-Era uma vez uma princeza chamada

-Eladora, como eu.

-Sim querida como tu. – disse colocando uma mão sobre o seu cabelo loiro esbranquiçado. – ela era a princesa de toda a Grã-Bretanha e um dia seria a rainha de toda a Grã Bretanha, quando casasse com o lindo e alto príncipe Leonard…

-Lindo e corajoso! – ela corrigiu

-Estás muito atenta boneca.

-Ora eu estou sempre atenta – disse fazendo beicinho e cruzando os braços sobre o vestidinho azul claro.

-Porquê?

-Porque é a minha história preferida. – disse com simplicidade.

-Porquê? – e coçou a barba com uma mao enquanto com a outra mexia na bainha da espada reluzente, produzindo padroes de luz que sabia que a sua filha adorava.

-Porque é o papá que conta e o papá apenas sabe esta história. Quero ouvir mais!

-eu sei mais historias – tentou defender-se.

-Claro que sabe – disse levantando uma sobrancelha irónica – eu é que não posso ouvir…porque sou muito nova.

-Nova? Quem diria! Mas já é tao alta… - e ajoelhou-se no chao. Ela logo se colocou ao seu lado, ficando um bom palmo mais alta que o senhor. Ela sorriu-lhe simpaticamente. – Afinal, talvez seja uma criancinnha de doze anos…ainda dorme com bonecas! – disse tirando das costas uma boneca de cabelos negros acobreados e pele de porcelana. A menina logo lha tirou das maos, agarrando-se com força e balançando o seu corpo pequenino de um lado para o outro.

-A yoyo não conta pai, ela é minha amiga!

Ouviram-se passos no corredor marmóreo paralelo ao jardim.

-Costas direitas!posiçao! – disse em tom de marcha.

Ela sorriu permanecendo quieta enquanto os passos aumentavam de volume e intensidade.

-Louis – ela disse com a voz pastosa – Sir Alfred chegou.

O senhor levantou-se enquanto espanava os seus cabelos loiros com uma mão. Pegou no seu maravilhoso tesouro ao colo e colocou-a nas suas costas enquanto ela sorria sob o olhar descontente da mae.

-Cuidado, ela pode cair Louis!

Ele colocou-a no chao com o seu sorriso brincalhão e disse-lhe adeus, enquanto colocava uma das suas mechas loiras atrás da orelha. E foi-se embora, com o seu passo de soldado mas ainda de criança, tropeçando aqui e ali, olhando para aqui e acolá…tocando as paredes macias do seu castelo. Um andar nada digno de um rei.

E um rei muito jovem, de trinta e dois anos apenas mas que vencera já duas batalhas saindo delas apenas com um corte na testa e um braço deslocado.

Não tinha nascido para ser rei nem para andar em batalhas. Era um homem mais sentimental, mais dado à familia. Gostava de observar…abraçar a sua mulher e ama-la à noite e ver as suas filhas brincar, principalmente a sua filha mais nova Eladora.

Tao cheia de vida e tao observadora como ele próprio. Tendo herdado da sua mae, embora não admitisse qualquer ligação, um pouco da sua curiosidade. Mas sobretudo o que mais gostava nela, era a sua capacidade para amar e odiar. Aquela rapariga de longos cabelos platinados a que chamava de filha e que tinha olhos de vidente, sentia com uma força inacreditável!

Aos dezasseis anos, quando se casara, soubera imediatamente o destino da filha. E tal coisa assustava-o, tal destino cruel…tantas provações para que nada de bom findasse. Talvez por isso, Louis sentisse por aquela criança uma adoraçao do tamanha do mundo (pelo menos aquele que conhecia) e uma necessidade de a defender, mesmo sabendo que tal não era possível.

Não era de admirar que os seus outros filhos a olhassem sempre de lado e a colocassem à parte em algumas brincadeiras, uma vez que não eram burras e se apercebiam do favoritismo do pai. A própria mulher, às vezes, sentia o seu espaço conjugal preenchido por aquela criança que tambem amava como era obvio.

Louis achava que não tinha culpa alguma, fazia o que podia e tentava ser justo com todos os seus filhos. Mas a verdade é que todo o seu mundo recaía sobre a menina dos seus olhos e nada seria nunca mais importante do que ela.

Passou a mao firme e pouco calejada pela maçaneta da porta e ajeitou a sua capa antes de entrar no grande salao onde os seus conselheiros o esperavam.

-Pois bem camaradas estou aqui, o que é entao de tanta urgencia?

Assim que o seu marido saiu, ela olhou a pequena fonte à sua frente. Não queria olha-la, não iria olhar! Mas olhou-a…e por momentos respirou fundo quando olhou a sua filha simplesmente brincar com a pequena boneca que levava para todo o lado.

Era a crinça mais bonita que algum dia vira e nem a filha mais velha era tão perfeita.Eladora parecia um anjo caído do céu com o seu cabelo loiro escorrido e os lábios pequeninos sempre convidativos, sempre amáveis e simpáticos. Todos a adoravam, os criados idolatravam-na, 

fazendo-lhe as vontades que vossa majestade pedisse e os conselheiros do rei pediam constantemente a mão de Eladora para os seus filhos. Tolos. Mas eles sabiam que Eladora estava prometido à muito tempo ao principe Leonard.

O único incómodo era o pai dela e seu marido, rei Louis, pelo qual sofria uma obcessao pela filha mais nova, não a largando em que situação fosse. Estava sempre perto dela, sempre a tocar-lhe, sempre a falar-lhe ao ouvido, a trazer-lhe presentes.

Tentou espantar os pensamentos.

Amava-a. Era sua filha e nascera do seu próprio ventre e por isso amava-a, mas tinha um medo absurdo, algo que não conseguira explicar… algo que sentira quando ela ainda era um feto na sua barriga e que se intensificou quando nascera ao ponto de não se sentir à vontade fazendo-lhe uma simples carícia no cabelo.

-Deves ter fome meu anjo.

Ela pôs aquele olhar que apenas punha para a sua mae Elizabeth. Inquiridor e curioso, desafiador.

-A yoyo queria ouvir os passarinhos mamã.

E aquele mamã assim tao provocador. Por momentos Elizabeth cerrou os olhos, tendo a sua pouca pacencia à beira de estourar.

-Eladora temos que ir arranjar-te. Leonard está prestes a chegar.

Ela sorriu compreensiva e abraçou-a. Um arrepio percorreu-lhe a espinha, corroendo-a de cima a baixo como acido e levantando todos os seus pelos loiros. Um medo terrivel acomodou-se na sua cabeça e num primeiro instante quis apenas bater-lhe e afasta-la e correr, correr para bem longe, fugindo para nunca mais voltar!

Mas logo se apercebeu dos pensamentos crueis que a corroiam e maquinalmente com os olhosazuis muito abertos, pegou na mao da princeza da casa levndo-a para a cozinha.

Eric estava sentado à espera do pai à mais de meia hora quando a irmã de quatorze anos Lyra apareceu e se sentou ao seu lado.

-O que queres daqui?

-Nada. apenas pensei que uma vez que estás aqui à tanto tempo, talvez quisesses saber porque o pai não apareceu ainda.

O rapaz de dezasseis anos e cabelo loiro desalinhado bufou irritado. Era conhecido por não ter paciência nenhuma assim como a mãe, e não tinha papas na língua. Dizia tudo o que queria, doa a quem doer.

-Despacha-te Lyria. Pelo que soube o príncipe vem cedo para ver a pirralha. Não vais querer deixa-lo à espera.

-Precisamente. Ele está com ela meu querido irmão…deve ter sei lá, esquecido que hoje era dia de caça não é? E pelo que ouvi dizer, os conselheiros do pai estão cá para uma reunião urgente. – levantou-se – bem eu agora vou-me embora que tenho que falar com Leonard.

Eric pegou numa pedra chutando o mais longe que pode com toda a raiva que tinha.

Era sempre assim. Desde que aquela miúda tinha nascido, que todas as outras pessoas pareciam não existir. Era sempre Eladora para aqui, Eladora para acolá. Não tinha sido a primeira vez que ele fazia isso e a culpa era toda daquela miúda mimada.

Sempre…aquela miúda mimada.

xxx

Fora ela quem o recebera, com o sorriso encantador presente no rosto e as covinhas mostrando-se já para ele apenas para ele enquanto os olhos azuis brilhantes caracteristicos daquela familia, brilhavam para si. Não era burro, nunca fora. Sabia bem qual o destino que o pai programara para si desde os primórdios da sua nascença e não se via a ser o rei de toda a Grã Bretanha como o rei Louis era.

Queria mais, queria viajar e conhecer novos lugares. Planar sobre a grande água e conhecer todas as criaturas que todo o mundo lhe estendia e não ficar ali, ocioso e planejando batalhas, casada com uma mulher e trabalhando para a descendência.

Vinha pensando naquilo à já algum tempo, sonhava com lugares com cor e tecidos transparentes, cedosos…de aromas picantes, quentes que fizessem o seu sangue pulsar e de raparigas jovens e bonitas .

Lyria tocou-lhe "acidentalmente" no manto azul escuro. Esboçou um sorriso. Quem precisava de mulheres quando tinha aquela maravilhoso pedaço mesmo à sua frente? E um maravilhoso pedaço que estava disposto a entregar-se de alma e coração.

Ela estendeu-lhe a mão quando percebeu que tinha captado a atenção e ale curvou-se legeiramente para a beijar, não deixando os olhos dos dela por um único segundo.

-Lyria… que prazer rever-te.

-Que fazeis por cá no nosso humilde castelo vossa alteza? Viestes mudar as fraldas à vossa adorada esposa?

-Não é de bom tom falardes assim de Eladora, Lyria…ela irá crescer – disse sabendo que o facto de a irmã crescer e se tornar mais bonita que ela própria como as pessoas comentavam, a irritava. – ora não fiques assim minha querida – disse quando a viu cerrar os dentes. Aproximou-se – Só tenho olhos para ti querida… - farejou-lhe levemente a orelha e sentiu-a derreter-se.

-Principe Leonard, Li… - disse a pequena aparecendo à porta do salão e fazendo uma vénia.

-Eladora! – retrucou Leonard entusiasmado

-Lamento te-lo feito esperar, a mamã não deixava trazer este vestido.

-Estais muito bonita princeza.

As suas boxexas avermelharam-se levemente.

-Uma volta pelos jardins vossa alteza? Tambem queres vir Li?

A irmã mais velha sorriu-lhe docemente.

-Terá que ficar para uma próxima vez.

Fazendo novamente uma vénia e atirando-lhe um beijo discreto, Leonard despediu-se de Lyria seguindo Eladora para os jardins. Gostava de Eladora, conheci-a desde pequena. Gostava de tocar os seus cabelos loiros e de ouvir as suas histórias engraçadas. Ela era engraçada e não se importava de a ter como mulher. Eladora era carinhosa com todos e muito bondosa, sabia que seria uma excelente mãe, não tinha quaisquer dúvidas disso.

Apesar de apenas onze anos, tinha um cheiro já definido. Cheirava a amoras silvestres e tal cheiro cativava-o …sentia que possuía uma boneca de espírito selvagem e isso excitava-o. O facto de ainda não se sentir sexualmente atraído por ela não significava que não a amava, à sua maneira. Eladora era para si a pessoa perfeita, e embora fosse o seu oposto sentia nela aquela curiosidade de descobrir coisas novas e não se prender aquele mundo da realeza.

Sentaram-se num banco coberto por varios arcos revestidos de hera e ele observou-a olhar para tudo calada…o lábio superior levemente contraído.

-Estás aborrecida Eladora…serei assim tão maçador?

-Oh não, não Leonard. Desculpa-me.

Quando estavam sozinhos nunca se tratavam por vossa senhoria ou vossa alteza, eram simplesmente Leonard e Eladora. Ele gostava dela, era uma boa amiga…uma pessoa diferente. Tinha muitas conversas adultas para a idade e apenas ele, o seu amigo, conseguia ver que ela não era apenas uma bonequinha de porcelana.

-Entao o que ocupa os teus pensamentos?

-A mãe não deixou trazer a yoyo comigo…disse que não era do feitio de uma … princesa – uma careta trespassou-lhe a face ao pronunciar esta ultima palavra e ele sorriu.

-Podemos ir busca-la , se quiseres.

-A serio? – e os seus pequenos olhos de chuva iluminaram-se mas voltou a baixar a cara. – Não é melhor não. Ela está bem de qualquer forma. Pode esperar uma horinha – disse com o seu sorriso de criança.

-Eladora…

-Sim?

-Sabias que o teu pai queria que passasses algum tempo lá no castelo? Para te habituares um pouco. Afinal, aquela também será a tua casa dentro de dois ou três anos…

-E daí Leonard?

-Não te importas com isso? Não te importas de ir para lá durante uns tempos?

-Não , um dia teria que ser - disse mexendo os ombros.

Ele sorriu e aproximou-se, tocando-lhe os cabelos loiros escorridos. Era engraçado, com ela tudo era simples. Às outras raparigas, bastava tocar-lhes e elas derretiam-se parecendo caramelo nas suas mãos. As outras raparigas davam sorrisinhos e mexiam no cabelo tentando seduzi-lo.

Eladora não. Eladora não sorria sedutoramente, Eladora simplesmente era ela própria. Ele tocava-lhe nos cabelos e ela sorria simplesmente com o seu sorriso de criança outras vezes simplesmente mexia-lhe na mão e contava-lhe historias. Era tão …fácil.

E essa facilidade, essa simplicidade da sua relação com ela fez algo quente crescer dentro de si. Um sentimento que já sentira outras vezes quando estava com a rapariga de cabelos louros, mas que nunca se intensificara daquela maneira.

Afastou-se levemente enquanto a ouvia contar sobre uma velhinha que aparecera à porta de casa à dias atrás e que quisera ler-lhe o futuro mas o seu pai não deixou, não sabia porquê. Leonard que estava entretido com uma folha de carvalho entre as mãos, não a ouviu.

-Leonard estás a ouvir-me?

-Desculpa Eladora. O que estavas a dizer?

-Nada, nada.

Olhou para ela e foi quando notou algo de diferente nela, algo que não sabia que ela podia ter. o cheiro a amoras silvestres soltou-se das madeixas do cabelo dela e embrenhou-se nas narinas dele e de repente o cabelo dela era muito mais brilhante e apeteceu tocar-lhe embora tivesse sentido aquele cabelo nos seus dedos apenas à minutos atrás. E a pele dela era muito mais branca, muito mais leitosa e as suas feições mais delicadas. E não foi por mal, ele jurava que não tinha sido, mas quando ela puxou, inocente e delicadamente, o vestido de renda branca e deixou à mostra o seu joelho, ele quis tocar-lhe e puxar para baixo o vestido para que ninguém visse o que ele vira naquele momento.

-Leonardo?

-Sim, estou a ouvir.

-Aqui há dias eu vi uma coisa que eu não compreendi muito bem. – ele virou-se para a ouvir e ao ve-la piscar os olhos apeteceu-lhe beijar-lhe as pestanas – eu vi a Sarah, a minha ama, com um homem.

-e que tem de mal isso?

-Eles estavam…deitados.

As vezes esquecia-se do quanto ela era nova e não percebia nada do quanto a vida dos adultos podia ser intima e diferente. Gargalhou, o que pareceu irrita-la.

-Qual é a piada?

-Hmm e o que é que eles estavam a fazer?

-Bem ele estava em cima dela e faziam uns movimentos estranhos e ela estava sempre a gritar. parecia de dor, mas ela sorria…eu não percebi o que se passou mas quando ela me viu ela fez-me prometer que não contava a ninguém.

Leonard passou o braço em volta dos ombros dela e puxou-a para si sentindo-se ao mesmo tempo um pouco atrapalhado com toda a conversa.

-Eu prometo que um dia explico-te tudo e mostro-te se tu quiseres.

-porque não posso saber já?

-Não discutas pequena.

E quando ela finalmente convencida, encostou os seus cabelos loiros ao pescoço dele, Leonard sentiu novamente aquele calor subir-lhe pelo peito acima, a sua garganta fechar-se como se estivesse a sufocar e para seu espanto…as calças de montar, pareciam apertadas de mais.

**Nota de Autora: **primeiro de tudo, esta fic é como que uma explicação de alguns dos acontecimentos de Memórias de uma borboleta e servirá também de explicação para a próxima fic que irei escrever e que irá dar continuação a Memórias de uma Borboleta.

É completamente diferente das outras, sendo muito mais violenta do que qualquer das fics que já escrevi incluindo muitas vezes cenas explicitas de sexo, linguagem imprópria e é seriamente não aconselhável a mentes sensíveis, uma vez qe até a mim muitas vezes me mete medo.

Espero que gostem apesar de tudo, para já fica aqui o primeiro capítulo. Mas quer gostem quer não mandem REVIEWS.

Irei colocar esta fic com o shiper Harry/Hermione porque atrai mais leitores por isso perdoem-me a todos os que leram para chegarem até aqui e saberem que o Harry e a Hermione aparecerão nesta fic bastante mais à frente.

Beijos a todos.


	16. Chapter 16

Capitulo 16

"-Porque estás a chorar? – disse uma voz suave.

-eu caí enquanto tentava montar a vassoura do papá – disse começando a chorar e fazendo caretas de dor.

-Tu sabes que estás proibido de montar a vassoura do teu pai Harry James! – disse a mulher de cabelos ruivos e pele esbranquiçada, agora com um rosto sério.

-Eu sei mamã, desculpa, desculpa, não volta a acontecer. – disse agarrando-se aos joelhos da adulta.

Ela pousou-lhe uma mão não cabeça, agora o perdão espelhado na face, a preocupação…abaixou-se até à altura do pequeno agarrando-o para um abraço e pegando-o ao colo finalmente… o choro parando ficando apenas uma réstia de soluços mal contidos e forma-se finalmente um sorriso na face da mulher.

-Vamos tratar das tuas mãos, meu bebé. Gostarias de comer um pouco de gelado?

-Eu não sou um bebé – disse estufando o peito."

Abri os olhos e respirei de alívio. Sabia que ele acordara ao mesmo tempo mas não quis dizer nada. precisava de lhe dar tempo para repor as ideias, pensar no sonho que tivera, no significado. Fiz um esforço imenso para não ler a sua mente e tentei relaxar enquanto respirava muito lentamente.

Passado minutos, estiquei a mão para cima, para tocar o seu cabelo, tentando assim passar-lhe alguma calma. Aurora dormia quieta no berço… conseguia ouvir a sua respiração. Provavelmente iria acordar dentro de pouco tempo para reclamar pela sua alimentação matinal.

-Não sabia que já estavas acordada.

-Acordei mesmo agora – disse virando a cabeça para cima e olhando o seu rosto ainda confuso. Sorri… - O que se passa?

-Nada, tive um pesadelo… eu acho.

-Queres contar-me?

-Não, está tudo bem.

Sorri novamente e voltei a aconchegar-me no seu peito tendo o cuidado de não lhe mostrar o meu olhar preocupado.

-Acho que tens que ir para as aulas. – sussurrei

Não que eu quisesse que ele saísse do meu lado, mas tinha coisas para fazer e a minha filha precisava de mim.

-Onde estiveste ontem à noite?

Pestanejei. Sabia que aquela pergunta viria mais tarde ou mais cedo e decidira não lhe mentir, mas naquele momento não me pareceu o indicado e por isso levantei-me, colocando rapidamente o robe por cima da camisa de noite e dirigindo-me ao berço da minha filha.

-Conto-te mais logo, prometo. – disse começando a embala-la com suavidade. – prometo – disse quando o vi enrugar a testa. – como estás?

-Vou ficar bem, não te preocupes. Posso vir buscar-te às duas para passearmos pelos jardins? Não vou ter aulas de tarde.

- Claro – sorri – ela precisa de ar – disse enquanto lhe sorria e mexia no cabelo já encaracolado e recebia o sorriso maravilhoso da minha pequena bebé em troca.

Senti Harry aproximar-se e abraçar-me pela cintura com as suas mãos grandes e largas e pousar a cabeça no meu ombro enquanto estendia um dedo para a Aurora que o agarrou efusiva e nos presenteava com uma gargalhada aguda.

-Ela é muito bonita sabias?

-Sim meu amor… - fechei os olhos sentindo os lábios carmim dele sobre o meu pescoço e o abraço sobre o meu corpo estreitar-se, enquanto os nossos corpos se aproximavam. Suspirei. A minha bebé tinha parado de sorrir e olhava séria para nós, os olhos castanhos muito abertos. –Harry… - murmurei com a voz entrecortada.

Virei-me de frente para ele e vi nos seus olhos o desejo que sentia por mim, o mesmo desejo que vira tantas vezes nos olhos de John… era estranho ver aquilo do meu melhor amigo. Não conseguiria deixar de pensar nele dessa maneira. Senti as minhas bochechas enrubescerem e baixei a cara para ele não tentar perceber por onde os meus pensamentos voavam.

-sim – ele disse enquanto me beijava os ombros lentamente. Sorri e deixei-o levantar o meu cabelo para o lado e beijar-me o pescoço enquanto me tocava com as suas mãos quentes. Não era que não sentisse o mesmo desejo que ele, porque sentia mas ao mesmo tempo…não me sentia preparada. Amava Harry com todas as tuas forças, mas não queria ficar sozinha novamente.

Tanto o desejava que levei a mão livre ao seu pescoço, puxando-o para mim com força, desejando o seu corpo junto do meu e sentindo o seu desejo por mim em cada membro do seu corpo, rígido.

Tinha os olhos fechados devido ao desejo e quando os abri ouvi os seus pensamentos latejarem-me os ouvidos de tão alto ele parecia grita-los, tão forte era a maneira como pensava neles. "quero-te Hermione, amo-te, amo-te, amo-te! Quero-te tant…"

-Harry. Também te …quero.- deixei escapar

Ao mesmo tempo sucederam um inúmero de coisas. A minha bebé de quem eu por momentos me tinha esquecido, puxou-me um caracol e começou a choramingar enquanto fazia beicinho; Hary olhou para mim de testa enrugada e um meio sorriso enquanto eu sentia a minha face 

ainda mais vermelha. Escondi-a enquanto balançava Aurora de um lado para o outro, sabia que estava apenas irritada por não lhe termos dado a atençao a que a princesa estava habituada. Calou-se e eu deitei-a no berço. Ele virou-me a cara para ele com a mão, obrigando-me a olha-lo e sem ter por onde fugir.

- Andaste a espiar os meus pensamentos?

-sim – disse timidamente e foi com prazer que o vi mostrar alguma timidez.

-Harry! Harry!

-É Rony .. o que está ele aqui a fazer? – perguntei.

Harry deixou de me olhar e virou-se batendo com o nariz na parede e baixando-se, gemendo de dor.

-Harry estás bem? – aproximei-me tocando-lhe no ombro mas ele tremeu e ao levantar-se bateu com o pé na cómoda voltando a ajoelhar-se agarrado de dor ao pé.

-Harry!

-Já vou Rony! – respondeu com a voz rouca, eu vi-lhe os olhos lacrimejarem.

-Harry eu…eu não fiz por mal. Aconteceu perdoa-me.

-Não há mal…eu acho. – disse mas escondeu a cara de mim.

Beijei-o tentando mostrar-lhe que afinal de contas éramos adolescentes, era até natural aqueles pensamentos.

-Está tudo bem? – perguntei – eu percebo, de verdade Harry.

-Harry vou subir!

Ouvimos passos nas escadas e então Rony estava à porta do quarto. Harry levantou-se imediatamente vestindo a camisa e começando a abotoa-la e pegando nas calças enquanto corria rapidamente para o banheiro e deixando-me sozinha com Rony.

-Dois minutos Rony!

-Lamento interromper- disse arriscando um olhar de esguelha para mim – mas ainda perdemos a primeira aula.

O silencio incómodo instalou-se. Aurora começou novamente a chorar, parece que a pequena borboleta de peluche não a divertia o suficiente. Rony olhou o berço curiosamente mas permaneceu quieto, à espera enquanto eu via na sua face a vontade de se aproximar.

-Podes pegar nela se quiseres. Ela hoje não está muito amigável, talvez uma cara nova lhe faça algum bem.

Ele fez um gesto de coçar o braço que há muito tempo não o via fazer e isso fez-me lembrar de quando éramos todos crianças e não tínhamos preocupações na vida. Ele hesitou ainda, mas 

depois de Aurora chorar novamente ele não foi capaz de se segurar e deu dois passos em frente agarrando o berço e sem olhar para mim. pegou nela ao colo e foi a primeira vez desde à tres semana que lhe via o sorriso no rosto ainda que tímido. Aurora olhou para ele com grandes olhos castanhos, muito atenta para depois começar a gargalhar naquelas suas gargalhadas inocentes. E gargalhou ainda mais quando foi levantando ao ar e posta nas alturas pelo alto Rony que o segurava apenas por uma mão e a fazia voar enquanto ela sorria e sorria. Os seus pequenos olhos castanhos pousaram em mim e ela estendeu as mãozinhas pequeninas para mim fazendo grunhidos próprios da sua linguagem infantil.

Aproximei-me sabendo que ela queria o meu colo e Rony devolveu-ma ainda com o sorriso no rosto.

-Está incrivelmente bonita – e foi a única coisa que disse pois deu dois passos para trás e voltou a permanecer sério.

-Rony … eu queria pedir desculpas, de verdade por tudo.

-Isso não a vai trazer de volta Hermione. – disse enquanto olhava para a janela.

-tu sabes que se eu podesse eu iria embora, não iria pôr mais ninguém em risco. Eu nunca…

-Hermione eu sei isso tudo, mas isso não impede, simplesmente não impede que…

Calou-se, soube que as palavras lhe faltaram e também não sabia bem o que dizer.

-Rony. Eu sinto a falta dela.

Ele virou-se para trás para chamar Harry mas ele já lá estava, encostado à porta e a olhar para nós.

-Vamos embora. Já perdemos muito tempo.

-Dá-lhe algum tempo, ele já está conformado. – sussurrou-me- Adeus meu amor, encontramo-nos depois do almoço. – disse beijando-me rapidamente sem nenhum traço de timidez. – Adeus bebé meu… nosso.

Assim que ele saiu eu comecei a vestir a minha pequena filha com a roupinha branca que Hary tinha comprado para ela e os sapatinhos da mesma cor com simples detalhes cor-de-rosa. Tinha que pensar em ir a Hogsmeade e ao banco dos meus pais buscar dinheiro para a minha bebé.

Aurora estava muito mais bem disposta depois da visita do seu tio alto e brincalhão. Passamos por Madame Pomfrey que me deu varias indicações sobre como tratar da minha filha embora eu já tivesse devorado inúmeros livros sobre o assunto e deu-me uma poção azulada caso ela tivesse alguma dor durante a noite. Comecei a aperceber-me que os bruxos não tinham metade do trabalho com os bebés do que os trouxas. Pelo menos não tinham que passar noites em claro por causa de cólicas, otites, ou qualquer dorzinha que aparecesse nos pequenos. Existia uma poção especificamente para bebés em que se fosse administrada à nascença resolveria esse tipo de problemas até terem idade suficiente para falarem e se poderem queixar por palavras.

Isso facilitava muito as coisas para os pais, lembrava-me de a minha mãe dizer que quando me teve passava horas acordada, ela e o papá, porque eu chorava muito de noite.

Esse pensamento para além de melancólica fez surgir em mim uma grande curiosidade sobre tudo que Harry tinha dito à cerca de mim e do meu passado. Havia uma única pessoa a quem eu poderia pedir ajuda e teria que ser naquele momento antes que eu perdesse toda e qualquer coragem.

Dei por mim em frente às duas gárgulas que me levariam à sala do director. Estendi uma mão fazendo-as mexerem-se para o lado. As vezes ser uma espécie de ser antigo e mítico e poder controlar qualquer elemento, trazia as suas vantagens. Dumbledore já esperava por mim, sentado atrás da secretária, com um livro aberto sobre esta e os braços pousados sobre a mesma.

-Professor, será que poderíamos conversar?

-Claro. Senta-te Hermione. Temo que não tenha muito boas noticias para mim.

-Mais do que dar-lhe noticias, vim saber respostas. – disse enquanto embalava a minha filha e a enredava num feitiço para não ouvir a nossa conversa.

-Importas-te que o professor Lupin participe? – abanei que não. Era-me indiferente quem ouvia ou deixava de ouvir o que tinha para dizer. Apenas queria respostas.

-acho que já tem conhecimento do que eu,Thonks e o professor Lupin e Snape fizemos na ultima Lua Nova. – o bruxo mais poderoso do mundo acenou com cabeça. – pois bem, eu acho que John de alguma maneira está vivo e não está do nosso lado. Não sei se em espírito ou fantasma, ele tem-na ajudado a intrometer-se no castelo.

-Como sabes , ele morreu. Não é possível tal coisa.

-Peço-lhes que averigúem a sua morte. O outro assunto que me trouxe aqui é sobre Harry. Acho que ele devia ter aulas de Oclumencia. Sei que Voldemort tem conseguido entrar na sua cabeça, embora ele não admita e eu fico preocupada com o que ele lhe começa a passar. Fico com receio que o influencie, que lhe conte mentiras e o manipule sem o próprio Harry dar por isso. E também acho que seria bom eu não poder saber o que ele pensa, como já disse muitas vezes, não estou sem por cento segura de mim. não queria que ela se aproveitasse de aquilo que eu sei sobre harry para o atingir.

-Isso não é verdade Hermione. Não existe nada que ela possa fazer para tomar o controlo.

-Hermione. – interrompeu Dumbledore – iremos tratar desse assunto pedirei a Thonks que trate pessoalmente de Harry uma vez que Severus não está em condições.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa com o professor Snape? – perguntei sabendo que não quereria saber a resposta.

-Apenas alguns precalços de trabalho de campo. Irá recuperar.

Soltei o ar. Em todo o tempo que trabalhei com Severus, deu-me a oportunidade de o conhecer melhor e gostava dele. Era um bom amigo embora lhe custasse a admitir que eu era o mesmo para ele, por ser uma sangue de lama. Mas no tempo em que foi meu professor particular conheci vários dos seus segredos e travei varias discussões com ele. Ele obrigava-me a ser perfeita em tudo e não admitia um único erro, não que eu o admitisse. Mas ele nunca me substimou. Isso foi bem, fez-me confiar nele e querer conhece-lo melhor.

Ele dizia que eu era parecida com ela, Lillian Evans, a mãe de Harry. Mais tarde descobri que os dois tinham sido verdadeiros amigos e que Snape sentia pela ruiva algo mais. Mas nunca contei a Harry, nunca quis sobrecarrega-lo com essa informação.

-Existe mais alguma coisa que quisesses perguntar Hermione?

-Professor Lupin, nas suas viagens alguma vez ouviu falar da…da guardiã do tempo?

Lupin olhou para mim estranhamente, sem saber bem o que dizer. Obviamente não esperava aquela pergunta, de alguma maneira aquele assunto parecia ser um assunto meio…intocado.

-Porque queres saber?

-Apenas curiosidade… poderia responder professor? - mas foi dumbledore quem o fez, estendendo-me o livro que estava a ler antes de eu chegar.

-A guardiã do tempo tem muitos nomes. Há quem lhe chame assim, mas em outras eras o seu nome era outro e este foi-se alterando através dos tempos, das batalhas, da sua vida… a guardiã do tempo protege a vida, controla aquilo que de mais importante existe: a barreira entre este mundo e todos os outros . sem ela, cairíamos num buraco negro sem fim, sem ela poderiamos ultrapassar barreiras, mudar as regras da vida. Saltar de um mundo para o outro apenas por capricho. Porque por exemplo não queríamos morrer, queríamos ser imortais.

- ela – interrompeu Lupin – é sempre uma mulher e geralmente solitária pois é uma criatura da luz e das trevas ao mesmo tempo. E as pessoas assim como a respeitam, também a temem. Ao longo dos tempos, para se proteger, misturou-se com os bruxos. A única forma que dizem ser de a libertar é matando-a pois ela tem o poder de rejuvenescer, sempre que lhe apetece e rejuvenescer também aqueles que a rodeiam. Existe ainda outra maneira – disse puxando o livro para si – que é encontrar alguém que seja capaz de continuar o seu legado. Mas porque queres saber Hermione? Este é normalmente, um assunto intocado por todos os bruxos. Ninguém gosta de falar propriamente dela …é indelicado.

-Peço desculpas mas era importante. Obrigada pela informação. – comecei por me levantar, tendo cuidado para tapar a cabeça da minha filha com o chapéu.

-Hermione…tens a certeza que não há mais nada que me queiras perguntar?

Encarei os seus olhos azuis safira e vieram-me as palavras de Harry à cabeça sobre o meu nascimento, mas isso era algo que eu tinha que descobrir por mim própria e não poderia contar sobre a reunião da noite anterior, mas havia uma coisa que talvez valesse a pena perguntar.

-Professor. Eu tive conhecimento que existem certos alunos nesta escola que…que mantêm um certo contacto com Voldemort. Eu queria saber se…se…

-Não irei revelar a identidade desses alunos, esse assunto está controlado.

Abanei a cabeça sem me pronunciar. e saí da sala do director para correr directamente à biblioteca onde permaneci nas próximas horas sem resultado algum é claro. A minha filha dormia sossegadamente depois de eu a ter amamentado. De repente senti uma movimentação ao meu lado e os longos cabelos acobreados de Selina apareceram ao meu lado.

-Bom dia Hermione

-Bom dia. O Que pretendes aqui?

Ela estendeu uma mão para tocar a minha pequena filha. Gesto do qual eu não gostei. Selina estava a passar das marcas e por mais que ela fosse boa pessoa, aquela atitude começava a irritar-me. Esperei que ela largasse a minha filha para que dissesse o que queria.

-Precisamos de saber se estás do nosso lado ou não.

Larguei os livros que lia e olhei para ela.

-sou uma de vocês não é assim? Fiquem descansados. O vosso segredo está muito bem guardado.

-Não é isso. Precisamos de ajuda precisamos que o Harry..

-o Harry não será metido ao barulho até eu falar com ele Selina!

-Agradeciamos que isso acontecesse rapidamente!

Quase rugi de raiva.

-Falei com o Draco hoje – ela disse- as coisas estão a aquecer mais rápido do que pensávamos. Voldemort não vai esperar até ao final do verão.

-O que acham que vai acontecer?

-Não sabemos. Draco está numa reunião, depende tudo dela eu acho. Estivemos a falar, thonks e eu, e achamos que deves começar a perceber mais das tuas condições…não é com livros evidentemente – disse depois de passar as mãos pelos meus livros – talvez com um pouco mais de pratica. Raven e Caius serão excelentes professores.

-que seja então. – sabia que o facto de Raven e Caius terem apenas quatro anos não impedia o facto de terem um poder incrível.

-Hoje à noite no mesmo lugar.

Levantei-me já que ela na o ia fazer. Precisava ver Harry, já estava na hora de nos encontrar-mos. Esperei por ele à saída da sala de Transfiguração com o carrinho de Aurora pela mão. 

Harry saiu da sala primeiro que todos os outros trazendo um Rony chateado pelo braço e com um sorriso enorme na cara. Sorri pela pressa dele.

-Hermione! Não estava à espera de te ver aqui. – disse enquanto me segurava e rodava no ar e estendia as mãos para pegar Aurora.

Sorri era tão bom ve-lo assim tão feliz, tão contente! Enquato estávamos os três na nossa redoma da felicidade, apercebi-me que as pessoas que passavam olhavam para nós e cochichavam, outras olhavam-nos com verdadeiro desprezo, e ainda vi uma ou duas pessoas fazer cara triste enquanto olhavam Harry. Os pensamentos das pessoas iam desde "seu paspalho, onde já se viu tomar conta do filho de outro, a é uma pena ele é tão bonito, é mesmo um desperdício e ainda…que grande prustituta!"

Faola aproximou-se e deixou os seus pensamentos escaparem para mim " a reunião hoje à noite, à mesma hora". Acenei com a cabeça e estendo um sorriso amigável desapareceu com duas amigas.

-Harry, vou comer estou cheio de fome. Falamos mais tarde.

Harry mal o ouviu entretido em fazer Aurora rir. Neville também se aproximou , tropeçando aqui e ali,desejando felicidades e pedindo para visitar melhor um dia desses. Disse-lhe que sim, era bom ter amigos por perto, era renovador. E Neville, agora me apercebia que estava diferente…desde o dia em que Sirius morreu que Neville não parecia mais o mesmo, sabia que estava mais corajoso com uma nova vontade…Harry não falava muito sobre as pessoas e eu também não perguntava. Mas ver os meus antigos amigos assim foi como uma esperança no meio de tudo o que se passava.

Talvez a vida do meu amigo Neville Longbotton, o rapaz de cara redonda , pudesse mudar.

-Mione!Hermione! – chamou Harry pela segunda vez

-Diz meu amor?

-Estás a pensar no quê? – disse enquanto colocava um braço sobre os meus ombros e me conduzia para os jardins

-Nada. Sou muito feliz contigo. – sorri-lhe.

Ele abraçou-me com mais força. O sorriso estampado na face… ele era tão especial para mim. sentamo-nos debaixo de um carvalho. Foi uma tarde encantadora. A tarde mais encantadora. Hagrid apareceu, riu e chorou grossas lágrimas sobre a pequena Aurora que se ria para ele enquanto transformava pequenos ramos em animaizinhos. Às vezes esquecia-me de como ela era diferente mas isso não me preocupava por hora. Agora apenas queria que ela ficasse debaixo do meu olho, protegida.

Faola passou por nós antes da sua aula de Herbologia para me dar notícias da reunião de Draco, que não estava a correr nada bem.

-De onde Conheces Faola? – Harry perguntou.

-Uma amiga recente meu amor.- disse sem lhe olhar nos olhos.

-Algo a ver com a noite de ontem?

-Sim, mas não vamos falar disso agora. Não me olhes assim.. eu prometi que contava e vou contar.

Ele não gostava de segredos e eu percebia, mas sentia-me bem com as folhas verdes a abanar de um lado para o outro e o vento a correr-nos pela cara. Eu fazia formas com o vento, moldando-o à minha maneira. Uma vezes era uma mão que fazia cócegas em Aurora, outras um ursinho rechonchudo que ela olhava e olhava sem conseguir apanhar. Harry ficava espantado com a minha capacidade de moldar as coisas à minha volta, mas nada dizia.

Assim como eu também não comentava a cultura que ele parecia ter apreendido de um momento para o outro sobre o passado. As vezes Harry dizia coisas diferentes, frases diferentes que me preocupavam. Mas nunca o inquiri sobre isso e não me meti nos seus pensamentos, sabia que ele me contaria mais tarde. Mas não contou…foi o primeiro segredo que escondeu de mim e eu só descobri tudo muito mais tarde quando numa tarde ensolarada igual a que passava no momento, eu me intrometi levemente dentro da sua cabeça, pensamento por pensamento, cortina por cortina sem deixar nenhuma passar em vão.

As vezes ele dizia que nada mais seria como antes, não depois de tudo o que tinha sido e seria obrigada a fazer. E eu calava-me. Que poderia dizer?

-Fui visitar o professor Dumbledore hoje.

Ele parou de ler "como descobrir o significado dos seus sonhos" e encarou-me.

-Ai sim?

-Sim. Parece que Severus teve um problema qualquer enquanto trabalhava sobre disfarce. Pergunto-me o que terá acontecido.

-Não gosto nada da tua relação com ele. Parece que te esqueceste de todos estes anos, de todas as vezes que…

-Eu nunca o odiei Harry. Não tenho razoes para isso, sabes tão bem como eu que ele é boa pessoa e foi um óptimo tutor.

-Mesmo assim – ele rugiu

Encolhi os ombros, não valia de nada discutir tal assunto com ele. Ele nunca iria perceber.

-Harry…

-O que foi? – continuava amuado. Suspirei. Que chatice, não iria escolher entre ele e Severus.

-Terei que ir falar com ele hoje à noite.

-Fazes como quiseres.

-Vem comigo.

-Nem pensar.

"que criança!"

-Dumbledore disse que não irá entregar os nomes dos alunos que estão do lado de Voldemort.

-Porque o iria fazer? Ele sabe muito bem que não iríamos ficar quietos a ver as coisas acontecerem À nossa frente não é verdade? Deixa-o, ele irá perceber o erro que está a cometer, temos mais com que nos preocupar.

-Harry, sobre ontem… - queria contar-lhe mas então tudo aconteceu.

Harry dobrou-se para a frente e eu mediatamente entrei nos seus pensamentos para tentar aliviar a sua dor, transmitir-lhe calma mas vi-me envolvida na bola de tortura a que ele era submetido. Tentei avisa-lo para se afastar, para reunir forças suficientes para escapar do feitiço de Voldemort. A asneira foi maior pois ele descobriu-me. E o pior, o pior era que ele não estava sozinho… a Dama esta lá com ele, e ele aquele de quem a minha cabeça ainda se recusara acreditar estar vivo, estava com ela. Coberto por uma capa, mas ainda assim…o seu semblante e a sua postura tinham-me tirado quaisquer duvidas.

Segui em frente, não havia nada que pudesse fazer. Levantei-me e toquei ao de leve o sangue de alguem com a ponta dos dedos. Vários corpos pareciam estendidos pela sala esverdeadamente iluminada. O que vi até hoje me deixou marcas, acho que até hoje não consigo descrever o horror de ver tantas vidas humanas arrancadas pela pessoa que um dia eu dissera amar. Forcei o meu estômago a não se revirar. Precisávamos sair dali, haveria uma maneira sempre existem maneiras. Agarrei Harry, o tempo era precioso, o tempo…mexer com o tempo era perigoso.

-Ainda não vai ser agora Voldemort – os seus olhos vermelhos brilharam na minha direcção e ele colocou uma mão sobre o local onde o atingira, assim como eu me lembrava perfeitamente da maldição a que ele me submetera. – deixa-o em paz, Slytherin escolheu-o, tu sabes isso.

Pisquei os olhos, estava de novo debaixo do carvalho. A minha filha estava completamente calada mas à nossa volta o lago de Hogwarts estava cheio de criaturas que vieram à superfície incluindo Nereida e Silk o casal de sereias que tinha visto na noite passada. Agarrei Harry com força que parecia não se querer mexer tamanha era a dor e o choque que sentia. Dei-lhe alguns minutos enquanto travava uma conversa mental com Nereida. Sabia que ver a família dele morta, por mais que os tivesse detestado, era pesado de mais.

A reunião de Draco correu mal. Voldemort estava decidido a levar o plano em pratica e destruir todos os mestiços existentes em Hogwarts. Pelo que Draco tinha conseguido apurar, os comensais já estavam em Hogwarts, disfarçados pela poção polisuco.

-Não pode ser.

-Os centauros não irão ajudar Hermione, tens que agir rapidamente. Tens que sair daqui. Sabes qual é a tua missão melhor do que ninguém. Nós não poderemos ajudar daqui, é uma luta apenas de humanos.

-Mas e Selina e Faola. – pronunciei com a garganta estranhamente seca.

Harry começava a dar noções de quem ouvia a conversa. Afaguei o seu cabelo para me acalmar.

-Elas estão a par, preocupa-te contigo agora Hermione.

-Não pode ser.

Harry levantou-se atarantado, ainda meio zonzo. Prendi-o com um feitiço ao chão. Ele olhou com raiva para mim.

-Harry ouve-me com atenção. Vamos ter que sair daqui sem olhar para trás percebes? Voldemort vai invadir Hogwarts e não suspires, não podemos fazer nada . há coisas mais importantes percebes?.

-Temos que avisar as pessoas.

-Faola já está a fazer isso Harry , não te preocupes..mas o que é que estás a fazer? Preciso de te levar e a Aurora para longe daqui – e vi-o tirar do bolso o espelho de dois sentidos que Sirius lhe tinha oferecido.

-Não sejas cobarde Hermione!- calei-me - Rony! - chamou

-Harry? – ouvia-se muito barulho ao fundo – onde estás? Tens que sair daqui, Hogwarts está a ser invadida.

-Consegues vir ter aos jardins?

-Claro, mas …

-Entao despacha-te. Não tragas ninguém.

-Hermione, o castelo está um caos. Tens que ir já!

-Só um minuto Nereida!

Foi quando vi ao longe o cão castanho correr e em frente aos meus olhos, enquanto corria, transformar-se em Rony, o meu amigo Rony que caiu em cima de Harry enquanto respirava descompassadamente.

-Como é que vocês conseguiram sair dali? Está um caos! Prenderam os filhos de trouxas no salão principal, os filhos de sangue puro estão no salão de Sonserina. Eles não querem que esses morram.

-Onde está Dumbledore?

Rony olhou para mim e vi alivio nos seus olhos por me ver ali. Nesse momento, Dumbledore desceu de um testrálio juntamente com Severus a quem nunca tinha visto tão pálido. Este ultimo dirigiu-se para mim, enquanto Dumbledore se dirigia para Harry e lhe entregava um embrulho para as mãos. Severus colocou-me algo no bolso e entregou-me para as mãos um embrulho rectangular.

-É uma chave do portal. Por favor não te esqueças do que te ensinei e não faças perguntas.

Abanei a cabeça. Aquilo parecia uma despedida, suponho que ele tivesse medo, aquele seria o fim do seu disfarce.

-Rony vamos embora, Harry pega em Aurora está na hora de irmos.

Os três pegamos na pequena prenda e sentimos o habitual puxão no umbigo. Aterrámos em Grimauld Place e não sabíamos bem como olharmos uns para os outros. De qualquer maneira não iria ficar ali parada. Mrs. Weasley asfixiou-nos a todos por momentos e quando nos soltou podemos ver Carlinhos e Monstro.

Um emaranhado de cabelos pretos entrou na sala e eu logo a reconheci.

-Faola? Que estás aqui a fazer?

Ela olhou para mim calma como sempre apesar dos vários cortes que lhe cobriam os braços.

-Tive o prazer de me encontrar com Bellatrix. Ela não gosta muito de mim como sabes, por o meu pai os ter traído em tempos distantes. Gui trouxe-me.

-E onde está ele? – perguntou Rony.

-Voltou para lá.

-merda! – ouvi-o dizer.

Virei-me para Harry que estava sentado com Aurora enquanto Rony subia rapidamente as escadas.

-Meu amor…

-Não me apetece falar agora Hermione – e subiu com Aurora para o quarto enquanto me deixava especada na sala.

Sentia-me irritada. Levantei-me sem olhar para ninguém, as lágrimas a picarem-me os olhos.

-Vou fazer poções tenho a certeza que vão precisar todos quando voltarem.

Faola não me seguiu, sabia muito bem que precisava ficar sozinha. Precisava pensar no que fazer a seguir. Passei pelo meu quarto para pousar as poucas coisas de Aurora e de repente, senti um cheiro tão familiar…as lágrimas vieram-me aos olhos com mais força sem conseguir conte-las e correram soltas enquanto soluços se formavam na minha garganta e se soltavam com força perante aquele odor tão familiar ainda entranhado nas almofadas e nos lençóis, na 

escova que Helena tinha esquecido sobre a penteadeira, contendo ainda a fragância dos poucos cabelos presos na escova.

Sentei-me na cama, enquanto abraçava o próprio corpo. Estava farta de ser forte e de não chorar, todos aqueles que estavam à minha volta e tinham morrido. Não pensei na promessa que tinha feito, naquela em que dizia que não iria chorar. Uma superfície brilhante chamou-me a atenção, enterrada entre mantas no armário em frente. Estiquei-me para o apanhar e surpreendi-me por ter esquecido aquilo ali.

Abri.

Sabia bem o que ia encontrar, mas não pude evitar ver. As recordações atraiam-me de um modo que me fazia sorrir…a minha caixinha. A caixinha das recordações. Uma fotografia de Helena, minha e de Gina, estava no topo da caixa, como uma porta para aquele mundo tão bom e tão sofrido, mais fundo estava a moeda da AD, a pulseira vermelha de Gina, fotografias de Rony e minhas, as cartas de Natal, as rosas…a rosa branca de GIna e a vermelha de John- o meu John, aquele que me traíra e finalmente um pequeno fio. O fio que Harry me dera nos anos, de ouro e com pequenas flores de pétalas arredondas desenhadas.

Tirei-o para fora e estendi-o na cama ao meu lado. Fechei os olhos e conseguia sentir o cheiro do bolo de chocolate e a mão de Harry na minha, apertando-a sem a largar e a voz dele tão suave sobrepondo-se à minha, feliz…os olhos verdes brilhando de satisfação e as estrelas, a lua e o céu negro ouvindo as nossas historias e rindo-se de nós, guardando para si mesmos os segredos dos nossos futuros.

-Hermione…

Olhei para a porta e vi Rony com os cabelos a oscilarem perante o vento que passava pela janela entreaberta. Ele não levou nem meio minuto a associar o que se passava enquanto passava os olhos pelas fotos e depois para mim, encolhida. Sentou-se ao meu lado e julgo ainda hoje ter sido num instinto aquilo que ele fez. Passou os braços pelos meus ombros, esquecendo todos aqueles meses, esquecendo o facto de que tinha sido a pessoa que mais o magoara. Deitando tudo para trás. Como se tal fosse possível…

Puxou-me para si e foi fácil, foi simples. Deixei-me ir, deixei-me chorar enquanto ele me embalava e as suas próprias lágrimas caíam. Senti alguém sentar-se ao meu lado de odor a mentol e a verniz para vassouras, e não foi preciso olhar para saber que era Harry. Ele aproximou-se também e passou os braços sobre os nossos.

-Desculpa… - disse e eu desculpei-lhe a forma como falara comigo.

Foi outro dos momentos que marcou a minha vida. Talvez aquele momento tenha sido a reviravolta, a certeza de que apesar de tudo continuaríamos unidos. Para sempre, acontecesse o que acontecesse. Porque éramos três para sempre, viesse quem viesse. E naquele momento não importava quem tivesse morrido porque nós estávamos bem. Nós os três, o trio imbatível de Hogwarts estava unido e estava vivo para sempre.

Soube naquele momento que Rony me tinha perdoado, que Rony olharia para mim desse momento em diante e saberá discernir a diferença entre mim e ela, a Dama.

Esse foi o dia em que trinta e dois filhos de trouxas morreram queimados em pleno salão principal, à mão de bruxos preconceituosos. Esse foi o dia em que fecharam Hogwarts pela primeira vez desde sempre, esse foi o dia em que bruxos maravilhosos caíram e bruxos que não tinham tido a capacidade de ser grandes caíram também. Foi o dia em que a linha vida/morte explodiu para mim e eu soube que faria tudo, tudo para proteger Aurora.

Até matar.

Xxx

-Estamos todos então e …trouxeste-o.

Sorri. Claro que o tinha trazido. Sem ele, nada do que estávamos a fazer serviria para alguma coisa. Os seus olhos verdes brilharam no escuro e vi-lhe um sorriso meigo escapar…

-Suponho que lhe tenhas explicado tudo Hermione.

-Claro que expliquei ou não estaríamos aqui.

-E a tua filha?

Lancei-lhe um olhar de aviso.

-Da minha filha cuido eu Selina.

Ela pareceu ranger os dentes, mas Faola pousou-lhe uma mão no ombro fazendo-a acalmar-se.

-Devias te-la trazido.

-E tu devias ter cuidado com aquilo que pensas quando estás perto de mim. não és a única que tem conhecimento sobre certos segredos e que… - mas Harry calou-me apenas com um olhar.

-A Mione disse-me que isto funciona como uma espécie de Ordem entre prodígios. Não sei no que vos posso ajudar.

-Os conhecimentos que tens recebido em sonhos de Slytherin são fundamentais. Precisamos da tua ajuda.

-Dumbledore não concordaria com o que estamos a fazer. Mexer com o tempo, com a ordem natural das coisas, o curso da vida…

-Já deveríamos saber que o aluno preferido de Dumbledore não nos ajudaria. – Malfoy replicou

Harry semicerrou os olhos mas nada disse.

- SE precisam da minha ajuda tudo bem mas eu não mexerei com magia negra. Slytherin não quereria isso.

Foi como um pacto imediatamente. Todos sorriram pois estavam à espera dessa reacção, no entanto eu sabia bem que tinham que proteger Harry. Ele era um alvo fácil para todos os que ali estavam, fácil demais devido à sua bondade… e Selina e outros iriam servir-se disso e Harry não iria perceber.

Peguei na mão de Harry. Não foi preciso dizer mais nada para ninguém, todos tinham percebido. Estavamos finalmente completos.

Xxx

"Não sei dizer quem sou ainda. Talvez não sobreviva nesta forma muito mais tempo. Talvez amanha, depois de estar com Hermione eu já não seja mais eu mesmo. Por isso, eu devo dizer tudo agora antes que algo me aconteça.

Aquele que encontrar este diário deve guarda-lo para si e não o deixar cair em mãos erradas (espero que não caia em mãos nenhumas e que permaneça para sempre intocado entre as folhas dos arbustos e o lodo da margem do rio em que me sento agora).

Não sei o que o futuro me reserva. Quando mo revelaram, ele permaneceu vazio…como se não estivesse definido e por isso deixo este testamento. Para que aquele que o encontre possa ajudar a pessoa que com o meu sangue sujo, eu conspurquei. Aquele que encontrar este testamento deve leva-lo até Hermione Granger para que ela possa desfazer o mal que lhe provoquei, havendo apenas três possibilidades:

A primeira, uma poção há milénios escondida. Conhecida apenas pelos ancestrais do meu clã e pela guardiã do tempo. A poção que permite desfazer laços, esquecer pessoas e perde-las dentro da sua cabeça para nunca mais voltar.

A segunda é a morte. A doce e impiedosa morte."

Hermione,

Fui eu que encontrei o diário de John e fui eu que to entreguei sem me dar a conhecer. Desculpa por não ter dado mais cedo, eu… não queria sobre ti mais responsabilidades do que as que já tinhas às costas. Mas acho que valeu a pena esperar, finalmente tens a solução em mãos não é verdade?

Mas mais do que isso. Em tempos distantes eu conheci a guardiã do tempo, aquela que deveria ser a tua tutora e que morreu infelizmente antes do tempo, Lillian Evans. Um dia ela veio ter comigo, e deu-me a fórmula da poção. Ela tinha visto o futuro nas aguas calmas do lago, mas isso ela nunca mo contou apenas disse que um dia eu saberia o que fazer com isso. E pouco tempo depois de ela ter partilhado comigo a poção de que tanto precisas, morreu. Por isso, nunca consegui informações suficientes para te ajudar na tua tarefa.

Sim Hermione. Tens finalmente a oportunidade de ter a tua vida como sempre quiseste. Agora tens a tua vida na tua mão, tu é que decides. Tu sabes a escolha que tens que fazer e quer eu sobreviva quer não, sabes onde me procurar.

O teu tutor,

Severus Snape.


End file.
